Breathless
by crazyweaslygirl
Summary: Claire just moved to Angel Grove with her guardian Emma, where she meets Kim, Zack, Jason, Trini and Billy. They all soon become friends, and what will happen when Claire finds out she is destined to save the world with her friends. Will she fall with one of her friends. will the blue ranger with glasses win a way into her heart. (Billy/OC)
1. Chapter 0

**Breathless**

 **I do not own the Power Rangers! I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Hey everyone! So this is my first official story ever, and I hope you will all like it. I loved Power Rangers ever since I was little and decided that I should write a story about my favorite blue ranger keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue so there will probably be mistakes, but I will try my hardest to not make a lot of them. Well thank you all for reading my story,**

 **Lots of love xo**

 **It's morphing time**

Chapter zero

~The decision is made~

Sometime in life some decisions are hard to make, and that was bugging Claire a seventeen year old girl who sat on the bed in her room looking at the picture frame in her hands. On the picture was a woman with a girl, who didn't know them would thought they were sisters from all the features they shared together, from long brown hair, to deep brown eyes, even their height was similar, they were both smiling widely at the camera. Claire whipped a few tears that were stained on her cheeks and took a shaky breath finally taking her eyes of the picture as there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Claire cleared her throat and looked at the door to her bedroom 'come in Emms' she spoke in a voice barely above whisper, as she put the frame on the bedside table where it usually stood.

There was a creak sound coming from her door as it opened, in her room came Emma a woman in her late thirties with shoulder length blond hair, and green eyes. The woman looked sadly at Claire and walked to her sitting on the bed next to her. 'Claire bear, I know it has been only a month, but today in work I got a proposition, they want to transfer me to another hospital and I explained them the situation and they agreed to let me ask you if you would be okay with that'. Emma worked as a doctor in a hospital not far away from her house.

A month ago Emma lost her best friend to cancer, she was also Claire's mother, and with her being underage her mother Lisa asked Emma to be her legal guardian until she was eighteen.

Claire looked at Emma and thought about it, if said she didn't want to go she would sound whiny and would keep Emma from doing something that she has been talking about for forever, and that was to move away from New Orleans. And if she considered going, it would mean leaving her mother behind, and she didn't want that. But maybe just maybe she needed a way out of this town just as much as Emma. Claire was very close with her mother, since she never had a father, he died when she was a little girl, and her mother was all that Claire really had, but everything around her reminded her of her mom, and it was making it that much harder for to really start breathing again, and to ease the pain a little. The decision was hard, and she felt like it was all up to her to decide, she thought about saying yes but she couldn't without knowing where would they transfer and stuff like that.

So with a big breath after a couple of minutes of silence she finally spoke 'Where were they thinking of transferring you?' she asked with a small voice looking up at Emma.

Emma smiled a soft smile at the girl 'A town called Angel Groves in California' she said as she took on of Claire's hands in her own. 'I know it would be hard, I know you don't want to leave her, but you won't, she will always be with you no matter what I'm sure of it. And it will maybe be good for both of us to get away from New Orleans, you know start anew' Emma said with a soft voice looking at the girl.

'What about my high school, and house, and stuff like that?' Claire asked curiously, what would happen to all of this once they leave. She didn't have many friends to begin with, she was usually shy and keeping to herself, doing homework or playing violin, but still she had a few friends that she cared about.

Emma thought for a minute and spoke again 'Well I'm sure we will find a nice high school for you to transfer to, and my hospital will take care of finding a house for us, as for this house, I can sell it or maybe keep it, but I would rather sell it. And if by stuff like that you mean your friends I'm sure they will understand, and it's not like you won't talk to them, and maybe in the summer they can come and visit and stuff like that' she said with a small smile.

Claire thought about it carefully, an smiled the smallest of smile as she looked up at Emma once again 'Maybe we could do that, it's just that I still miss her, and it's hard being without her, and everything reminds me of her, so I guess that a little change won't be that bad' she finished with a real smile as Emma hugged her tightly, slowly Claire wrapped her hands around the woman she calls her aunt and rested her chin on her shoulder.

'I know Claire bear, I miss her too, she was like a sister I never had, but I think it will be good for both of us, and as long as she stays in our hearts she's never gone. And don't worry it's not like we have to leave tomorrow, I have to find a good school for you, and check with the hospital about our living arrangements and to pack, and to find a good company for moving' she laughed softly rubbing the teens back 'we will have another two weeks minimum to get everything settled here'

Claire nodded as the two of them pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other. 'Now I have to go at the hospital and to get everything started, will you be okay here alone, you can call Ashley or Lilly if you want I don't mind' She told her as Claire nodded her head 'I will be okay, don't worry Emms' Claire smiled and nodded at the older woman who was already on her way out of the room. She turned one last time and waved to Claire, leaving her alone for the time being.

The rest of the day Clair spent hanging with her two best friends, watching movies, listening to music, and relaxing, since it was once of the last time they will gather like this for some time. Not twenty minutes after they left Emma was back from hospital, and before they both went to bed for that day, she told Claire that they had 2 weeks left in New Orleans.

Two weeks passed like a wind, with packing, finding a moving company to transport their stuff, finding a house, and finding a good school to transport Claire to, and starting the process of it, neither had much time for anything else. They both agreed in giving away most of their furniture to people who need it, and also some of their stuff they didn't need anymore. Claire other than packing spent her days with her friends as much as she could, and they all promised to stay in contact and call each other every few days. Soon the day of departure arrived, Claire and Emma went to the graveyard one last time to say goodbye before heading to the airport, once boarded Claire listened some music and read one of her favorite books "The Three Musketeers". Falling asleep halfway across the chapter. Before she knew it was time to get off and head towards her new house. Once they had everything they needed, they grabbed a taxi and headed off to their new home.

When they arrived, Claire saw that it was nice medium sized house, with a backyard and small little garden space with flowers up front. She smiled at it and turned back to Emma who just got out of the taxi and looked at the house 'What do you think Clair Bear? It has three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, garage and a beautiful backyard. You can pick whatever room you like but I recommend the room upstairs with its own bathroom, I think you would like it' She said with a smile.

Claire hugged her tightly and Emma wrapped her arms around her 'I love it, I think it's perfect, I'm sure mom would love it too, and I'll go check it out in a minute, just need to grab my things' she said before she pulled away and headed towards her bags. Picking them up she turned back to Emma who also had her bags with her. Emma unlocked the house and let Claire to enter first, the teen entered the house, and went straight upstairs, and found the room Emma was telling her about, it was perfect, it was medium sized, and it already had bed in it, which was king sized and white, the walls were orange her favorite color, and there was also bedside tables, a desk, and a wardrobe, she also noticed that most of the house already had furniture in it and remembered that Emma told her, that she already bought almost all of the furniture, and talked with the agent who was selling the house to be there when it was all delivered. She fell onto her bed and smiled, it was truly perfect. There were also two windows, one was smaller and it looked at the house next to hers, and right across her widow was one, she saw a boy her age through it sitting at his desk writing something, the other window was bigger and it looked towards the backyard, and it had window seat attached to it, and under it was a small storage space for books. She let out a big breath and smiled widely at Emma who was now standing at her door leaning on the frame.

'So you like the room?' she asked with small smirk on her lips and amusement in her eyes. 'Like it, it's perfect Emms, thank you so much' Claire said, walking towards her launching her arms around the taller woman, who laughed at the teen's enthusiasm.

'Well I'm glad Clair Bear, I arranged it just for you' she said with a smile pulling away 'Listen hospital called, and I need to go to check in with them, and meet everyone, the truck with our stuff will soon be here, I know I said that I will stay and wait with you, but I really need to go' the younger girl waved her off 'go go' she laughed 'I'll be okay, I'm a big girl I can handle everything' she pushed the older woman who laughed happily 'okay okay, ill see you later Claire bear' she kissed the girls cheek and left the teen at the house who smiled and waved her off.

'Now to wait for the truck' Claire spoke to herself as she spent next half hour looking around the house getting familiar with everything, just as she exited the house the moving truck showed up, and unloaded all of their boxes in her front yard before leaving. Claire sighed as she looked at about forty boxes in front of her, some were kitchen stuff, some were clothes, others appliances, electronics and such. 'How will I transport all of this, it's like fifty boxes, I'm no superman' She sighed and slowly started looking at labels on boxes trying to find some who weren't that heavy, she started with some smaller ones, carrying them inside leaving them where there was space. She carried in about 5 or 6 boxes, when she saw a group of teens who looked around her age approaching her.

'Hey, do you need help?' a girl with brown hair asked her as they got to her yard.

Claire smiled at them, she didn't think she would meet new people this fast. 'Umm sure, yeah, thanks' she said shyly with small blush on her cheeks

'I'm Kimberly, and these are my friends, Trini, Jason, Zack and Billy' she said motioning to herself and her friends.

'It's nice to meet you, I'm Claire, and I just moved here' she said as she noticed that Billy was the one she saw through the window, in the house next to hers. She smiled at all of them as they smiled back.

'it's nice to meet you too' said Trini and looked around 'Well guys what are we waiting for?' she asked with a smile the others

'I guess nothing' Jason said with a laugh 'where should we put the boxes?' he asked looking at Claire

'Hmmmm, I don't know, maybe we could all split up, since there is six of us, and take one part of the house' she said thinking about it.

'That's actually a good idea, we will finish faster and more affectively' Billy said with a nod.

'Agreed' said Zack 'I'll take the kitchen with Trini, what you say?' Zack asked Trini turning around to her, she nodded 'Good plan'.

'Kitchen is right from the entrance' Claire said 'I guess I will take bedrooms and bathrooms, anyone want to join me?' she asked looking at Kimberly, Jason and Billy. 'I'll go' said Billy joining her and picking up one of the boxes. 'So that means Kimberly and Jason get living room, it's left from the entrance' they both nodded. Claire picked up a box and turned to Billy 'Follow me' she said with a shy smile as she headed towards the house with him behind her.

The afternoon was spent in laughter and carrying boxes around her house, and even unpacking some of them. When they finally finished, Zack asked Claire if she wanted to go to the Youth Center, and explained what it was, she nodded and called Emma to let her know where she was going, she told her to have fun and that she will come back home later in the evening.

Claire went with everyone and they all ordered their smoothies, she ordered strawberry banana smoothie, and they all sat down at the table waiting for their orders, once the orders came they all smiled and started talking.

'So Claire, where did you move from?' Kimberly asked her taking a sip from her smoothie. Claire looked at her after taking a sip from her own and started talking 'I moved here from New Orleans, Louisiana'

'Really, what's it like there?' asked Zack 'It's nice, I like it there, but I also like Angle Groves it's nice here' she said with a smile.

'Did you move here alone, I mean there was no one else in the house' Jason asked looking at her. 'No no, I moved here with my guardian Emma, she worked at the hospital in New Orleans and got transferred here, so we moved, she actually left about an hour before you guys showed up, she had to get settled in the hospital' she explained to everyone.

'ooh, I see, wait you said she was your guardian, what happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking' Zack asked looking at her. 'Well my dad died when I was little, and my mom died about month and half ago, and she wanted her best friend Emma to be my guardian, since she didn't have any family and I knew Emma since I was a baby' she said with a hit of sadness in her voice as she looked down at her smoothie. The others looked at her with sadness and then glared at Zack who looked at them with a –what- look. They just shook their heads.

Claire felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see it was Billy's, he smiled softly at her 'I know how you feel, I too have lost my mom' she smiled softly at him 'I'm sorry about your mom' she said softly to him and he nodded 'Same here, and time does help' he said to her, she nodded.

There was a silence for a minute or two before Kimberly spoke up 'So do you know which school will you be going to?" she asked Claire who nodded 'Angel Grove High, I'm junior year, what about you guys?'. Kimberly squealed and the others laughed 'really? We also go there, and we are all Juniors also' she said happily, Clair smiled happily and laughed with the others. The rest of their time was spent in talking and laughing, just getting to know each other. Soon everyone needed to go home as Billy and she walked together since they lived right next to each other, they talked more on their walk back, and learned that they both like to read, and they both like chess, and science, and even agreed to stud together sometimes. Soon they were in front of her house, and she smiled and they both said –goodbye- and she waved at him before entering her house. Emma was already home, and they ate dinner together and talked, after dinner, Claire went to her bathroom and took a shower getting dressed in her night clothes, which were orange shorts, and a white top with panda on it. She entered her bedroom and made her bed, deciding that tomorrow she will finish unpacking her stuff since she was too tired right now, just before she turned off her light, she saw Billy looking through his window, she smiled and waved at him and he waved back, she turned off her lights and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was out like a light.

 **Well that's it for chapter zero, I know it's long I just wanted it to be before first episode so I could explain everything, (if that makes sense), next chapter will start with season one episode one. Thank you all who read this, I hope you will like it, ill try and make another update tomorrow, if I have time. Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty morphin power rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Day of the dumpster~**

It was a nice and sunny day in Angel Grove, and Youth center was as busy as always, with teens hanging around or working out in gym area. All of Claire's new friends were there, Jason and Zack practicing some martial arts moves, Trini her own moves, Kimberly on balance beam, and Billy, well actually Claire didn't see Billy anywhere as she entered the Youth center. She was wearing orange top, denim shorts and white converse sneakers , along with her plaid white shirt wrapped securely around her waist. Her hair was let loose in soft waves, and the only thing from makeup she had on was just a simple pink lip gloss.

'Hi Ernie' she said with a smile and a wave as she passed the counter on her way to her friends. 'Hi Claire' he said back also with a smile 'Want anything to drink or will you wait for the gang?' she stopped and thought about it and nodded with a smile 'Sure, give me banana smoothie' she said as she sat on one of the bar stools waiting for her smoothie.

She looked at her friends and waved to Zack and Jason with a smile as they saw her, they waved back before getting back to what they were doing and showing off a bit, she just laughed a little and shook her head and shifted her gaze to Kimberly and Trini. She learned that she love to watch Kim on the balance beam, she was so good at gymnastics and so graceful it was mesmerizing to Claire, and Trini was also amazing with her moves, she wished she knew half of what her friends new, but she was still happy, it's not that she didn't like martial arts, it's just that she never had the time to commit to something like that, she actually trained ballet for 15 years and she stopped recently.

When she got he smoothie she thanked Ernie and took it with just as Kim had landed perfectly on her feet she walked towards her and Trini as she heard her say 'That was awesome Kimberly' Kim smiled at her and said 'Thanks Trini, oh hi Claire' Claire smiled at them 'Hi guys, and Trini is right that was so awesome' Kim laughed softly and thanked her.

They talked for a minute or so when they saw Billy entering the gym area and heading towards Jason and Zack, the girls smiled and Claire looked at Kim and Trini with a questioning look on her face, Kim understood it and explained that Billy was having his first karate class today, Claire nodded with understanding as she listen to the boys talk.

'Oh no look who's here' Trini said to Kim and Claire who just turned her gaze from the boys to entrance to see Bulk and Skull entering the Youth center, she sighed know that they usually meant trouble. Bulk and Skull looked their way and both had smug smiles on their faces as they made their way over. 'Bulk and Skull' Kim added in bored voice as she looked at them. Claire just rolled her eyes at Bulk and Skull.

'Hi girls' Skull started 'How about that double date we were talking about?' Bulk finished, 'Yeah' Skull added before starting to laugh obnoxiously and finishing off with 'What about it?'

Kim and Trini just looked at each other with knowing looks and Trini was first one to speak 'sorry guys' she said with fake smile on her face, Skull wanted to walk over to them but Bulk stopped him and looked towards the girls 'What's the matter? We're not good enough for ya?' he asked. 'Leave us alone Bulk' Clair added already fed up with these two, 'oh yeah, make me' Bulk said 'yeah make me' Skull added pointing to himself.

Out of nowhere Zack stepped up and put his arms around Kim and Trini's shoulders looking at Bulk and Skull instantly Skull looked at Zack with fear in his eyes pointing to Bulk and saying 'him, make him'. Claire just snorted at them and moved aside watching the scene unroll before hey eyes, she knew that at one point Bulk and Skull would make fools out of themselves.

'You heard what she said' Zack told them, 'What do you know the dancer wants to be a fighter' Bulk said looking at him. 'It's okay Zack' Kim said raising her hand 'We can handle these two' she said with bored voice. Zack started to back away just as Bulk spoke up 'Oh really, let's show them some karate moves Skull' just as he said this they both launched themselves at Kim and Trini who just moved to the side grabbing them by their arms flipping them over.

Claire was the first to laugh at them as she and Zack rejoined Kim and Trini and stood in between them, 'Nice work girls' she said trough her laughs. Kim just looked at them with a smile 'You guys should definitely join Jason's Karate class' she said 'I agree, Claire piped in.

As Jason's class started the four of them went to sit at the table and watch the class, talking from time to time, next they know, Bulk and Skull were heading towards Jason and demanded him to let them in his class. But of course they didn't want to learn anything but to fight and Jason was trying to tell them that karate is used for selfdefence and not to hurt others. But Bulk being Bulk didn't want to listen, and Jason showed him some moves that Bulk tried to copy, but of course failed miserably at doing the tornado kick and fell causing everyone to laugh.

The crew continued to watch the class until it was finished, and then waited for Jason and Billy to join them once they did they all started talking, Claire was sitting between Trini and Zack as they all listened to Jason talk 'Billy I'm telling you for your first class you did really well' Billy looked at him with a small smile 'I did' he said hopefully, 'Yeah' Kim confirmed, as everyone nodded 'We were watching you and you did great' Claire added with a smile as others once again agreed. 'I don't know if I got what it takes' Billy told them truthfully. 'It's all a state of mind Billy, you don't need to be strong for martial arts' Trini told him softly 'yeah man, it's all up here' Zack agreed pointing to his head. Claire nodded with the rest of them. Billy looked at the with hesitation.

'Hey guys' Ernie said as he approached their table 'Hey Ernie' everyone answered at the same time, 'Who ordered the spinach juice' he asked, Claire was about to answer him when she felt the earth shaking. 'Oh no it's an earthquake everybody stay calm!' Ernie said as he accidently lost balance of his trey and all everything that was on it spilled on Bulk, he apologized to him and went away.

'Something tells me this is no earthquake' Billy told them as they all tried to keep balance, and Claire was clinging on Trini as Zack, and Kimberly was holding onto Jason. 'What are we going to do?!' Claire asked with panic in her voice, 'Oh my god what's happening' Kim asked, 'This is to weird' Trini said 'Hold on!' Jason yelled, Claire looked around 'To w-' but she never got to finish her sentence as she felt, some kind of pull on her, and saw orange.

Next thing she knew, she knew she fell to the floor with Zack above her, he stood up first and offered her a hand which she gladly took standing up and looking around. 'This isn't exactly the mall is it?' Kim asked confused 'No Kim, I don't think it is' Claire answered her as she stood by her side. 'This place is magnificent' Billy said as they all continued to look around 'It actually looks pretty cool' Claire added.

'I don't get it how did we end up here' Jason said, 'I just want to know where here is' Trini said with excitement in her voice 'Well where ever here is, it looks mighty awesome' Claire said as she went towards one of many panels standing next to Billy 'Well maybe the answer is in these controls' Billy said as he went to push some buttons.

'NO, no don't touch that' said a new voice and then came a crashing sound. They all turned around a saw something on the ground, it looked a lot like a robot, and poor thing fell down, thankfully Billy was there to help him up. 'Wow, a fully multifunctional atamaton' Billy said amazed at what he was seeing 'Never seen anything like it' he added as he check out the robot.

'Welcome humans' another new voice came from behind them, and there it was, a giant floating head in front of them. Claire couldn't believe her eyes, Trini came up to her left, and Billy was behind her as Jason stepped up in front of all of them. 'So who are you?' he asked looking at the giant head in front of them as he crossed his arms. 'Like what are you?' Kim added from her spot next to him. 'I am Zordon, and inter dimensional being caught in a time warp' Zordon said as the robot stepped up 'And my name is Alpha Five' Alfa added as they all looked at him. 'Excuse me, but will like somebody come back to Earth and pick me up, because I am totally confused' Kim said looking back at Zordon.

'It's quite simple my dear, this planet is under attack and I have brought you here to save it' he said 'Oh yeah right' Zack said as Kim laughed a little 'Ah! A nonbeliever' Zordon said 'Look behind you at the viewing globe. Claire turned around with the rest and headed towards it 'Your doubts will be answered in the images you see' Zordon added.

Clair came up to the globe in front of everybody since she was the shortest of the so she could see better and she didn't like what she saw. Zordon showed them images of a woman named Rita Repulsa, and apparently she was and intergalactic sorceress who wants to rule the universe , and all of it sounded pretty crazy. She didn't know what to do, they couldn't make her fight, she didn't know how, she was a ballerina not a master in martial arts.

'What does all of this have to do with us' Claire asked as she stepped forward. ' You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita, each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs' Zordon explained and Claire was confused more than ever. 'Dinosaurs' Kim asked skeptically, as soon as she did belts appeared around their waists 'Behold the keys to your power' Zordon voice boomed in their ears 'wow, what are these?' Zack asked as he took some strange thing from his belt holding it up 'Those are your power morphers, when in danger raise them to the sky calling the name of your dinosaur, and you will morph in to a formidable fighting force known as the Power Rangers'.~ Power Rnagers?~ Claire thought, ~oh god, what am I going to do~ she thought as she looked at Kim as she spoke up 'Morph?' she asked confused 'Metamorphoses' Billy answered and everyone looked at him confused 'That means to change' Claire explained with a sigh. Zordon explained told them about the zords, and about all of the power they get as power rangers.

'I don't get it' Trini admitted and Claire silently agreed.

'Jason bold and powerful you shall command the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord' he explained as Jason morphed into red power ranger.

'Zachary you are clever and brave you shall command the Mastodon Dinozord' he said as Zack morphed into black power ranger.

'Kimberly graceful and smart the Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours' Claire looked at Kim as she morphed into pink power ranger.

'Billy patient and wise you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord' while Zordon said that Billy morphed into blue power ranger.

'Trini fearless and agile the saber tooth Dinozord will be under your command' and just like that Trini morphed into yellow power ranger.

'Claire kind and graceful the Stegosaurus Dinozord shall be yours' he said as Claire morphed into orange power ranger.

'Observe the viewing globe, just like the six of you work together so do your zords, when you need help you need only to turn to the power of the dinozords which will come together to form the mighty megazord.' He finished and there was the picture of a huge zord, which were all of theirs combined.

'Power morphers, megazords, I don't know this is just too weird to me, I tell you what it's been real but I gotta go' Zack spoke up 'Yeah see ya' Kim added with a small wave and turned around following Zack. 'You coming?' Zack asked turning around to look at the rest of his friends who were torn about what should they do. But Claire turned around with Billy and Trini walking towards Kim and Zack, Clair stopped looking towards Jason 'Jason' she called out to him 'What?' he called over his shoulder 'Let's go man' Zack added before Claire could say something 'yeah' Jason said and turned around taking one last glance at Zordon before following his friends.

'Very well then, let the power protect you' were the last words they heard from Zordon.

As they made their way outside, they all noticed they were surrounded by sand, and rocks, and nothing looked familiar. 'Great' Clair mumbled looking around ' He could've sent us back into town' Kim said she walked forward. They wondered around what seemed like hours, but it actually wasn't that long. 'Guys we shouldn't have left' Jason started 'I mean he chose us to save the world, I say we do it' he finished looking back and front to his friends. 'You really think we can?' Trini asked looking back at him as she continued to walk. 'Hey guys, I mean you don't even know what you talking about we were talking to a giant floating head' Zack countered them. Claire really didn't know what to think, how would she be able to save the world she didn't know, even her friends had divided opinions but she knew if they chose to do this, she would follow them.

As they walked there was explosion behind them and Claire squealed not excepting it as she turned around to look at it 'What was that?' she asked looking around as some things showed up surrounding them. 'Guys, we have a problem' Claire said standing back to back with Jason looking around them. The whatever they were started getting closer and close, she heard Kim scream as two of them took her by the arms 'Let go of me' she said trying to free herself. Jason pulled Claire behind him as he stood next to Zack ready to attack. They both went separate ways and Zack started dancing to distract them and Jason started to fight them with his skills in karate. Claire felt tug on her arm as she was pulled back arms behind her back, she squealed trying to free herself 'Let go of me! You, whatever you are' she said as she tug off one of her arms and turned around kicking one of them in the guts, and kicking the other one behind her as she swung her leg. She turned to her friends and saw that one by one were thrown on the ground creating a pile. She saw 4 of them surrounding her as she wondered what she could do, than a thought came in to her head, she stood in the begging position of pirouette and took a big breath as she spun around her leg stretching hitting all of them pushing them back, she thought she was doing good until another group came pulling her from the ground and throwing her in the direction of her friends. Falling on top of Jason she grunted and rolled off of him and onto the hard ground facing the group that attacked them. 'What do we do now' Kim asked as Jason took holed of his power morpher 'Zordon said these power morphers can give us power, let's do it' he said as they all stood up from the ground and next to eachother.

'Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber tooth tiger, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurs' They yelled one after the other as they morphed into power rangers. 'Power rangers' they said together and soon they felt familiar pull and they started teleporting again 'We're teleporting again' said Billy 'Where are we going?' asked Kim 'We're going to save the world' Jason said as they appeared back in angle groves 'Alright let's do it' Jason told them as they all took their poses. They were attacked by the same creatures from earlier and they all started battling them together, Claire felt the power inside of her and started punching and kicking and occasionally dodging punches and attacks that came towards her. She grabbed an arm of one of them and threw him over her shoulder. She looked around and all of her friends were doing good and they beat them all. Suddenly the earth started shaking and this monster grew huge, they all looked up in the sky and wondered what would they do.

'Back off fang face' Jason said, 'The good guys are here' Zack continued 'Get off our planet' Billy added 'Cause we are the power rangers' Trini said 'And we're not backing down' Kim stated 'Because you will go down' Claire finished. 'Dinozord power' Jason called lifting his arm towards the sky. 'Yes' Jason cried as he jumped towards his zord as the others did the same after him.

'Zack here, this is kickin'

'This is Billy, all systems go'

'Trini here, ready to rock'

'It's Claire, and I'm ready to roll'

'Hey nice scenario' Kim said

'Magazord power' Jason called as megazords started connecting to each other, 'Alright guys lets go get him' Jason said pumping his fist up 'Right' everyone else said also pumping their fists up. The big monster attacked first rocking their zord in the process 'Woah' Claire cried 'You and your weapons are no match for me' said the monster stepping forward 'Or it does, let's see what this baby can do' Jason said steadying himself the Megazord fired on the monster 'Yeah zap him again' Jason said as everyone fired at the same time hitting the monster 'Alright let's send this guys back where he came from' He said as everyone agreed 'All right guys power it up, activating megazord battle mode' he said pressing down a button, Stegosaurus zord detached and formed a shield attaching back to the Megazord. And Pterodactyl zord formed into chest plate attaching its self onto the zord. The monster started attacking again, rocking the Megazord once more as it stumbled back, and the zord fought back landing a few punches onto the monster. 'Jason that wouldn't even faze him' Billy cried 'Man he's coming at us' Jason said as the monster kicked them in the chest 'Jason the shield' Claire cried as the monster went to attack them but just in time Claire managed to put up the shield stopping the monsters attack 'Good job' Jason praised and they continued to fight ' You fools' the monster said 'Power sword' Jason called as a sword fell down from the sky and right in front of them, the zord took it and pointed it towards the monster 'Ahh this isn't over I will be back' the monster said before disappearing from sights.

'We did it' Claire and Kim cried together also high fiving each other. Soon they were all back in the command center and they laughed and talked together as they were happy about their first victory 'Congratulations on a job well done' Zordon started as everyone turned to face him with a smile 'Now that you've become power rangers you must follow three basic rules or loose the protection of the power. First never use your power for personal gain, Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and finally keep your identity secret no one may know you are a power ranger' he said 'Wait a second' Zack said raising his finger 'Yes Zachary, what is it?' Zordon asked looking at him 'I'm not sure we are all up to this. I mean we were pretty lucky this time' he said truthfully 'Luck had nothing to do with it, the five of you have come together to form a fine group of superheroes as there has ever been' Zordon explained 'No way, really?' Kim asked bashfully 'You've been to extraordinary experience together you need each other now, and the world needs you' Zordon said 'Yeah alright I'm in' Jason said first, 'Me too' Zack added 'You can count on me' Trini continued 'Affirmative' Billy said with thumb up, 'Sound awesome, sing me in' Claire said with a soft laugh, 'I don't know you guys, I mean the outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmet, I don't think I can do it' Kim said shaking her head and everyone started to get upset 'Come on Kim' Claire begged 'Not' Kim said and started laughing Alfa started breaking as Kim explained that it was just a joke and he relaxed. And they all laughed. 'Let's do it!' Jason said extending his arm, then Zack put his hand over Jason's, Then Trini, Billy, Claire, and finally Kim 'Power Rangers!' they all yelled as they jumped up.

Later they all returned to Youth Center for a round of smoothies, as they talked and had fun 'Today was the craziest day ever, but it was fun' Kim said as others agreed. 'Well never the less it was pretty good' Trini said 'Yeah and we better work hard for the next time' Jason said looking at them. 'Come on man don't be so uptight it's good to celebrate a little' Zack said 'I mean did you guys see my moves today 'You mean as you were thrown like the rest of us' Billy said as the others started laughing 'Well they need a little practice' he admitted. 'Wait, when we are on the topic of moves, Claire what was that spin today?' Kim asked looking at the brown haired girl 'Yeah it was pretty good' Jason added and Claire laughed softly 'it was just a normal pirouette and If you think that was pretty good I wonder what would you think if you saw me doing it in pointe shoes' she said and others looked confused and she just laughed more 'I'm a ballerina, well at least I was, I stopped this year after 15 years of doing it, I still practice 6 times a week though' she admitted and the others looked at her with wide eyes. 'Aren't you a little short to be a ballerina' Zack asked and Claire sent him a pointed look which made him shut up 'Are you doubting my ballet skills Zack?' she asked with calmness in her voice but her eyes were glaring holes into Zack 'N-no Mam, I-I mean Claire' she just nodded 'Good' and others burst out laughing. They stayed there for some time just chatting and having fun.

 **Well guys that's all for chapter one of this story and also another long chapter, thank you to all who read it, and please if you can review, it would mean a lot to a new writer like me. I will try to get better and better with every chapter, there will be a lot more chapters based on the episodes but I will also put up chapters in between that are not episodes. I hope you guys will enjoy my story, I am sorry about late update but I have few exams, so I will try to update weekly and as much as I can. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty morphin power rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~High Five~**

* * *

Claire just got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her as she dried her hair. It was still early in the day, around 11am and she just got back from dance hall she uses for her ballet practice. Once she finished drying herself she got dressed in some white shorts and orange t-shirt she picked up her hair putting it in a neat high bun leaving some strands of hair out. She entered her room and pulled her curtain to the side to see if Billy was home, she smiled as she saw that his room is empty and bed neatly made, which probably meant that he was in his garage. She went downstairs and smiled as she saw Emma sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

'Hi Emma, what's up?' she asked as she picked up an apple and sat down across from her, Emma smiled back at her 'Oh nothing, just enjoying my first day off, it's been really busy lately, I thought about going into the town to find a nice hairdressing salon' Emma explained to the young girl with a smile. 'Really, hmm Kim says there is a great salon just down town, across from the mall, maybe you could check it out' Claire answered 'Really, well I think I will, anyway, what are your plans for today are you going to the Youth Center with the gang?' Emma asked interested 'Probably' Claire said taking a bite out of her apple 'But I thought about going over to Billy's to see if his home and then maybe go with him to the Youth Center' Emma just laughed and looked at Claire 'Well that's good, oh yeah, if you see David invite him and Billy for dinner tonight will you?' Emma asked as Claire stood up from her chair 'Will do Emms' she said as she kissed the older woman on the cheek and grabbed another apple while taking a bite out of hers and heading a long way to Billy's house, which was about twenty steps.

Claire got to the front door and knocked as David, Billy's dad opened it 'Hi Mr. Cranston is Billy home?' she asked with a cheeky smile 'Yes yes, his in the garage, come in, and Claire I told you to call me David, I'm not that old' Claire just laughed and shook her head as she made way to the garage. 'Oh by the way Emma invited you and Billy to the dinner tonight, and you can't say no because she just went out to buy groceries' she added to David as he just laughed and nodded 'We'll be there'. She opened the door and saw Billy sitting in his chair working on something as he went to stir his coffee with his pencil, Claire rushed and caught his hand 'Woe there Mr. Busy, you should check what you have in your hand and make sure it's a spoon' she said with a soft laugh. Billy looked at her and shook his head, this was usual from the girl, ever since they met she would always come in the right time to stop him from doing something like this 'Hello to you too Claire' Billy said with a small chuckle as he replaced the pencil with the spoon as the girl laughed 'Hi Billy, she added dragging out the ``Hi`` she pulled over a chair and sat down next to him 'So what's up, what are you making now?' she asked happily 'Oh yeah I brought you an apple since you do know that coffee is not classified as food right?' she asked as he took the apple from her hands 'Yes I know, I was just really busy' he said 'But thanks' he added softly 'Don't mention it' she said as put down her hand I her lap the other holding the apple she was still eating.

'And to answer your previous question' he said taking her free hand putting something around it and clasping it 'I was making these'. Claire looked down at her wrist and saw something that looked like a watch but she had no idea what it was 'Ummm, and this is?' she asked confused as the boy next to her chuckled taking a bite out of his apple and chewing it down. 'Well' he cleared his throat 'It's something like a communication device that will allow us to communicate with each other and also with Alpha and Zordon'. Claire smiled glad that he explained It to her in a way she would understand, because when they first started hanging out she barely understood him, but they were making progress. 'Really?' she asked looking at the thing around her wrist once again 'That is amazing, you really are a genius' she said smiling as she threw away the apple she finished 'Oh yeah, you and your dad are coming over for dinner tonight' she said standing up to stretch a bit. 'Really, what is Emma making tonight?' Billy asked knowing that the older woman cooked amazingly. Claire thought about it 'Now that you asked she didn't say, but by the grocery list, I think it's stew or something like that, oh and are you coming to the Youth Center, I was thinking about heading there but I came to ask you if you wanted to go first', he nodded 'Yeah, I need to show the others what I made, and break would be good right about now' he said an stood up also stretching and grabbing his back pack 'Let's go' He said and they headed off to the Youth Center.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Trini was practicing with some other people, and Kim, Jason and Zack were gathered around the climbing rope. 'Okay Jase, let's see you do it' Kim told Jason who got ready 'Time to go up' Zack added. Jason stepped up to the rope and started climbing as Kim and Zack cheered him on, soon they were joined by Trini who looked up at Jason with scared expression and called out to Jason 'Jason be careful, if you slip you could really hurt yourself' she said caringly. 'Yo man back off you gonna make him nervous' Zack said 'Nervous, man I never get nervous' Jason called back and a moment after his hand slipped but he got back 'When I climb' he added. 'You should be' Trini added nervous 'Guys I'm gonna be over there, at least it's down to earth' she said backing away. 'You should give it a try' Zack encouraged her 'Are you kidding, nuh-ah you'd never catch me climbing anything that high' She said pointing to the rope 'See ya' she added walking away. 'Looks like somebody's having a case of high fright' Kim said looking to Zack who silently agreed with her.

Claire and Billy just entered the youth center and Claire saw Jason climbing all the way to the top. 'Yo Billy my main brain' Zack called as he went over to them 'Hi Claire' he added with a smile 'Hi Zack' she said back giving him a small hug and heading over to Kim 'Hi Kimy, what's up?' she asked the pink ranger as they hugged 'Hi Claire-Bear, well just watching Jason rope climbing' Claire nodded 'Doing good Jase' she called out waving to him 'Hi Claire' he called back. Billy and Zack came over and Billy turned to them to tell them about the communicator's he made when suddenly Claire saw Jason climbing down 'Billy heads up' he called as he put his legs on Billy's shoulders who held onto his legs and they both started to lose their balance so they started swaying and everyone got out of their way. Claire laughed with Zack and Kim watching the swaying around and falling in front of Trini. Claire rushed to them laughing and helped Billy up 'That was great, you guys should try out for the cirques' Zack said as he and Kim laughed more. Claire just shook her head clearing her throat 'You could've hurt yourselves' she said standing by Billy as she saw Bulk and Skull entering Youth Center.

'Nah the cirques doesn't take geek clowns' Bulk said walking over with Skull following his every step like a little lost puppy. Kim huffed 'Why don't you crawl back to the ooze you came from' she said and Claire nodded crossing her arms. 'Ohh that's funny' Bulk said 'Especially coming from a friend of the monkey man over here' he added looking at Jason as Skull laughed. 'Yeah? At least I can make it all the way to the top' Jason said back to Bulk 'Hey, hey' Skull said stepping up to him getting in his face 'Are you saying that Bulk can't do it?' he asked Jason who just looked at him. 'Yeah it's what you're saying alright' Skull said as Bulk moved him 'Step aside' he said now being the one getting into Jason's face 'Let me show you how it's done' he added as Jason just smirked.

'Are you sure you know how to work this thing?' Claire asked stepping forward 'What do you think I am stupid?' he asked looking at her 'Well you know what they say, if the rope fits, climb it' Zack said handing Bulk the rope as Skull laughed, and Bulk just laughed at him causing him to shut up. Bulk got ready and jumped up grabbing the rope and falling down, Claire snorted looking at him. 'Hey Bulky I thought you're going up' Skull said and the others laughed, Bulk huffed and got ready once again spitting into his hand, and Skull spit into his other hand and he rubbed them together. Claire watched in disgust putting her hand over her mouth as Bulk got ready once again, he jumped again getting ahold of the rope but falling down and rope fell down with him, and soon even some parts of the ceiling fell on top of him. The others started laughing as he coughed up white powder and Kim crouched down do his level 'Oh yeah Bulk, you really showed us this time, didn't you?' she said which caused Claire to laugh even more 'Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for you we probably wouldn't know how to actually climb rope' Claire added.

* * *

As the crowed disappeared Billy lead them to his locker 'See I finally completed a narrow beam transmission module that will allow wave function an extended interval' Billy said excited as the others followed him quietly. He stopped at his locker and turned around 'Well, aren't you all excited?' he asked his friends. 'Well I will be as soon as I know what you just said' Zack admitted as Billy went to open his locker 'He's created a communication device using microwaves' Trini explained but still looked at the Billy to see if she was right. 'Affirmative' Billy said turning around holding out their new communicators 'See now we have direct connection with Zordon and Alfa at the command center.

Claire smiled proudly, she was happy to have such smart friend, and looked at the others as Kim reached forward taking them from Billy's hand and passing them to the others. 'This is morphenomanal' Kim said smiling happily putting the communicator around her wrist 'Wait there is only four, what about Claire?' she asked looking at her. Claire just grinned and walked over to Billy lifting up her right wrist 'I went over to Billy's this morning and he gave it to me then' she explained and Kim nodded 'I see, well they are really awesome Billy' she added. 'So what you're saying is we just touch and talk?' Trini asked looking down at her communicator 'Like this' she added and as she touched the small button together with Kim, Zack and Jason and they all disappeared in blur of red, yellow, pink and black.

'Oh-no' Claire said looking up at Billy 'What just happened?' she asked as she looked down at her and mumbled something he went to push his button and Claire followed his lead, she wasn't just going to be left alone, and soon they were gone in blue and orange light.

'Oh-oh' Alpha cried as he tried to move out of the way as Trini, Kim, Jason and Zack all teleported over him, they were soon joined by Claire and Billy right over her. 'Guys!' Kim cried 'Come on' Claire followed, as they all pulled themselves up, and Billy helped Claire who thanked him. 'It appears my communicators malfunctioned' He explained sounding sad and Claire rubbed his back 'Hey don't worry Billy, I'm sure they can be fixed' she said smiling and he just nodded.

'Oh, welcome home-boys, home-girls, what brings you to the hood?' Alpha asked looking up at them 'Too much TV' Zack explained and everyone laughed. 'I commend your latest invention Billy' Zordon voice boomed trough out the command center making everyone look up at him 'Not only did you create a communicator but you also tapped in the command center teleportation unit' He said 'With proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency' He explained, and added that Alpha will reprogram it. Alpha took Billy's communicator and started working on it, but suddenly started to run around the command center and Kim pulled Claire to the side both missing Alpha by an Inch, who continued to run around.

They were all talking when the sound alarm started up, 'What's that noise?' Zack asked looking around. 'It's Rita' Zordon explained 'She sent a device to open the time travel, and the puttie patrols are gathering outside of town, find out what they are up to and analyse the time device' Zordon said. 'We're out of here' Zack said as Alpha teleported them to the location.

* * *

Once they arrived they looked around and Jason spotted a puttie patrol and hid behind a rock, and the others followed him, Claire right after Billy. 'I don't get it what are they doing out here' Kim asked, Claire turned around and looked terrified and pulled on Billy's sleeve not catching what Jason said. Billy turned around and slowly pulled Claire behind him 'I don't believe that's a viable option anymore' he said poking Trini on her arm who also turned around when she saw the putties she grabbed onto Zack's arm. 'What are you talking about this is perfect camouflage' Zack said as he turned around as Trini continued to shake his arm. 'Well, it was until ten seconds ago' Claire said looking around Billy's back. That caught Kim and Jason's attention who also turned around and saw all the putties in front of them. 'Guys we gotta Morph' Kim cried to the rest but before anyone said anything Jason stepped up 'No, Zordon said we got to try take care of things on our own before we use our powers' he explained 'Come on' he said as he started running the others following close behind him. They stopped at a clearing and stood still as the putties closed in on them, Claire put her hands in front of her ready to fight, as a puttie came after her, she blocked his hits trying and kicked the puttie back, as another came she took his arm pulling him to her then kicking him back on top of the other one. 'Billy, Trini, Claire, spread them out' he called out to his teammates who nodded and started running away, catching the attention of some of the putties who followed them. 'Split up' Billy said, 'Okay' Claire and Trini said as they ran 'You two go that way' he said as Claire and Trini turned left leading some of the putties away, and Billy continued forward catching the attention of the others. 'Over here' Trini said pulling Claire with her under a rock, as they hid away, waiting for the putties, they soon saw two shadows over them and kept quiet as putties jumped down from the rock their backs to them they looked around and soon ran away, Claire let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and slowly stood up with Trini looking around just to be sure there was no more trouble.

Trini looked up and saw Billy climbing up the rocks and instantly became scared 'Billy! Billy, come back' she cried out as Claire also looked up and saw where he was. 'Come on Trini we gotta help him' Claire said climbing the first rock, she turned around and held out her hand to her friend 'you can do this, I know you can' she said encouragingly to Trini who hesitantly took Claire's hand and climbed the first rock 'That's it, let's go, we can do this together' Claire said smiling at her, and the two girls started climbing the rocks before them.

Billy soon got cornered on a cliff, and dropped his power morpher as he tried to use it 'My power morhper' he cried looking down, as Claire was climbing she saw Billy's morpher land close to her. 'Trini, you have to go on without me, I just saw Billy's morpher fall down, I have to get it' She called out to Trini who looked back at her 'I'm afraid' she admitted 'But I can do this' she finished, 'Of course you can Trin, you can do anything you put your mind to, you are strong enough, I believe in you' Claire said as she slowly started to climb down 'Now go' she called out and Trini went on. Claire took a deep breath and step by step she finally made it down, and ran in the direction she saw Billy's morpher fall. She searched a few bushes that were there 'Ha!' she cried out as she caught glimpse of his morpher 'I go it' she said happily as she took the morpher into her hands and looked up searching for her friends.

She soon saw them running towards her 'The others are in trouble, they need our help' Trini said 'Right, let's go' Claire answered but before anyone started running she remember the morpher she held 'Wait!' she cried and they both looked at her as she turned to Billy taking his hand and putting his morpher into it 'Here, you will need this' she said with a smile 'You found it?! Thanks' he said and she shook her head 'Now let's go' she said as they all ran towards their friends who were surrounded by putties. They entered the circle and pushed away the putties 'We thought you could use some help' Claire said and the others smiled happily at their friends arrival. 'Form a human train now' Jason called as Zack jumped and sat on his shoulders and Kim caught onto Zack's legs 'Go' she cried 'Let's do this' Zack added, and Claire moved along with Billy and Trini as Jason started spinning around with Zack and Kim hitting the putties.

They all laughed happily and regrouped when they heard Zordon's voice 'Congratulations Power Rangers, you've done a superb job dealing with the putties and special congratulations to you Trini for overcoming your fear in a face of an emergency' Trini smiled proudly and happily and Claire wrapped her arms around the yellow power ranger happily who returned the hug. 'Hold your positions everyone' Zordon said as the alarm went off 'Our scanners have picked up a new threat, Rita has sent a new monster called Bones to the amusement park, it can fire energy bolts from his eyes and jump long distances, and even make himself disappear, it probably controls the time device as well, so get moving Power Rnagers it's morphing time' He said as everyone took out their morphers.

'Mastodon' Zack said

'Pterodactyl' Kim continued

'Triceratops' Billy said after her

'Stegosaurus' Clair cried

'Saber tooth tiger' Trini called out

'Tyrannosaurs' Jason yelled

They morphed and appeared at the park, they took their poses 'Power Rangers' they all cried together. 'Let me help you get a head' Bones said, taking off his head throwing it up in the air and disappearing with a laugh, they all ran where he stood moments before and looked around. Suddenly the world started spinning and they were thrown into another dimension, Claire fell down along with Trini and Kim, and got up with Zack's help 'What is this place?' she asked looking around. 'Look out!' Jason cried out as they were all struck by Bones. They all started attacking and fighting against his minions, hitting as much as they can, jumping over, under kicking, punching, doing everything they could to defeat them. 'Jason look' Claire heard Kim call out, she looked in the direction her friends were looking and soon there was an earthquake and they all fell down but Jason who jumped up going after Bones. 'Stop!' he yelled attacking him 'Blasters' Zack said forming the weapon in his hand and so did others, they stood pointing at the Bones and firing at him as Jason got out of the way just in time. Bones fell apart and for a second they thought they had won, but he just reassembled back 'We need to destroy his head' Billy said as he jumped towards bones taking his head as he landed and rolled away, ''Trini catch' he called out throwing the head to Trini who easily caught it. 'Look out' she cried to her friends as Bones minions appeared again, she went straight forward taking all of them down, she crouched down by the crack in the ground and looked at its head 'So long bone head' she said as she threw the head finally destroying the monster.

But it wasn't over, the monster grew and went to take Jason but Claire got there just in time, although she wasn't successful in saving him, she got caught too. 'Jason, Claire' the others called looking up as The monster kept tight grip on them. 'Hey! Let go of me you oversized dog chew toy' Claire said, as her and Jason tried to break free. 'Man I've had about enough of you' Jason said finally reaching his weapon firing it at the monster who struggled and released his grip on Jason and Claire who fell down, Claire screamed as she fell down but she survived, with help of her friends. The monster drew its sword and swinged it at the rangers who all moved out of the way, he started going towards them and Jason called Zordon 'Zordon we need dino zord power now' he said. Soon the zord appeared and Jason looked up at Tyrannosaurus Zord 'Let's kick some giants' he said jumping on it, he fought against the monster, and finally won in the end.

* * *

They were all sitting at the Juice Bar drinking smoothies when they heard Ernie talking 'I heard it on the radio, five superheroes saved a park from this zombie guy, and they call themselves a Power Ranger' he explained to some girl. Claire giggled quietly and looked at the others 'Speaking of which' Billy started tilting his head to the side to show the others to follow him as he slowly stood up, 'Our communicators are fully functional now thanks to Zordon and Alpha' he explained 'So we can teleport and communicate to the command center with these?' Kim asked motioning to her communicator. 'Affirmative' Billy said happily, 'This is sooo nineties' Kim said following Billy as Claire laughed quietly with Jason and Trini and the three of them followed behind.

'Oh and Trini I really wanted to express my gratitude for helping me out today' Billy said as they all gathered by the rope, 'Yeah, the way you climbed those rocks was morphenomenal' Kim added and the others agreed. 'I guess what they say is true, you really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it' Trini explained 'I hope I can be that confident next time' she said with a smile, as Claire saw Zack creeping up to her and yelling out to scare her, Trini screamed and climbed the rope in one go. 'Girl looks like you've definitely overcome your fear of heights' Zack said from under the mask as the others laughed and Zack took off the mask.

'Well guys I have to go now, but I'll see you all tomorrow, right?' Clair asked with a smiled 'Of course' Kim answered with a laugh 'we'll probably be here as always' added Trini, Claire said bye to everyone and headed home. 'Hey Claire wait up!' she heard from behind her, she turned around and saw Billy running towards her 'Did you forgot that I was coming over for dinner?' he asked, and Claire got this knowing look on her face 'Oh shoot, Emma is going to kill me, I promised I would help her out' she said looking up at him 'I'm sure she will understand' Billy said and Claire just waved it off It's Emma in cooking mode, she doesn't understand anything' she cried out 'Come on we still have time to make it' she said as she grabbed his hand pulling him along with her as she started running fast.

* * *

She got there in just in time, to help Emma with the dinner, and desert, which was nothing special just an ice cream, but still Emma always served her famous cookies with it and Claire always helped with those. Dinner was done just in time as David and Billy showed up, they all sat down and ate, and joked, and just have fun, something that both sides have probably forgot at one point in their lives, and of course as all good must come to and end their dinner had also came to an end. Billy and his Dad left after saying good night's and Emma and Claire were left alone and they washed the dished together and joked and laughed, maybe Claire wasn't as brightly spirited as before but she was on a good track of going back to it.

After taking the shower and dressing in her PJ's which consisted of some shorts and a simple t-shirt Claire entered her room and saw the light in Billy's room was still on, she looked towards his window and saw him sitting at his desk, she smiled and shook her head thinking how he worked too much for his own good. Like sensing someone was watching him Billy lifted his gaze from the book and saw Claire standing by the window he smiled and waved at her and she waved back, he lifted his finger as if signaling her to wait he grabbed a note pad and flipped it to the blank paper. Claire stood in her room and watched him confused as he wrote something down, once he was finished he stepped closer to the window and lifted the notepad ~Thank's for finding my morpher today~ Claire read and laughed softly shaking her head, she looked around and found a notepad and started writing her response. Billy turned the notepad to the new page while she wrote her answer and when she finished she turned it around and it said ~Don't mention it, also don't work yourself too much, it's not good' he read with a chuckle and shook his head and started writing. ~I won't, i was just finishing up~ Claire smiled and wrote down ~Well if you say so~. Billy laughed and wrote ~Yes I do~ which caused Claire to laugh harder.

They spent some time talking like that, it was nothing much just simple words before Claire wrote ~Good Night~ to which Billy just smiled and waved, and she waved back to him getting into her bed. She pulled the covers over her and soon after that she fell asleep dreaming happy dreams.

 **Here it is another update, i am really sorry that I'm a bit late, I had some exams and stuff and i finally had the time to write this update. I wanted to thank you for 4 favorites and 3 follows, you don't know how much that means to me. I have a lot of ideas for this story, not every chapter will be based on an episode, and i have though up a few of those. Well that's it for this time, if I have time maybe I'll update earlier this time. Thank you all for reading this story, please favorite, follow or review if you can. Love you all :D 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Teamwork~**

Claire walked up to the entrance to the Angel Grove High School, she was wearing high waist jeans, white t-shirt tucked into it, she also had an orange plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, and also a pair of white converse. Her backpack was on her shoulder, and she brushed a loose stray of hair behind her ear as she entered the school, and just as she walked in she spotted her friends. 'Hi guys' Claire said getting their attention as they stopped and turned around.

'Hey Claire' Jason, Billy and Zack said at the same time as she gave them all small hugs.

'So what's up?' Claire asked as she looped her arm trough Jason's, and smiled up at him. Even though she thought Jason was cute, he was more like a brotherly figure to her, something she always missed.

'We are just going to find Kimberly and Trini' Billy said 'They should be around here somewhere' he added.

'Sign a petition, help clean up the dump site' Claire recognized Kim's voice as she pointed her arm to them.

'There they are' she said as they walked closer to them, 'Hi girls' Claire said happily.

'Hey ladies what's up? Zack asked walking closer to them.

'Hi guys' Kim and Trini said together as they continued to gather signs.

'It looks like you're attracting a crowed' Jason said and Claire nodded in agreement,

'Yeah, you conducting a campaign of some kind? Billy asked them

'We're going to deliver these petitions to the dump site owners today' Trini answered holding a clipboard

'Cool' Billy said 'Good idea' Zack said at the same time as him

'Yeah, maybe we can convince them to clean up the mess' Kim said hopefully as she looked at her friends 'You guys want to sign? She asked them, and they all agreed, and Kim handed the clipboard to Jason, who passed it to Claire who unhooked her arm from his to sign, passing it on to Billy and then finally to Zack who gave it back to Kim.

'Come with us this afternoon guys' Trini said with a smile, and Jason was first to answer.

'I'd love too but I have a karate class that I have to teach later, and I mean it's a great cause but I can't bug out on my students' He admitted with a guilty look on his face, and looked over to Billy who smiled apologetically and shrugged

'Well I must also decline, see I'm the president of the science fair comity, and todays our first meeting' Billy said and shrugged again looking over to his right to Claire and then to his left to Zack who just both shrugged.

'I'd love to ladies, but Alpha said he has something super important to talk to me about right away, and he also told me to bring Claire and I promised we'll meet him' Zack said and Claire looked at them with apologetic smile

'I'm sorry girls, looks like I won't be able to go but I wish you best luck with the petition' She said and walked over to Zack.

'It's okay' Kim said with a sigh

'Kimberly and I will go alone then' Trini started 'But it would be a lot more impressive if we acted like a team' She said looking at them, the others looked at each other not knowing what to say

'Sorry girls' Jason apologized, and Claire nodded

'Well thanks for signing the petitions you guys' Trini said with a smile 'Yeah thanks' Kim said right after her.

'Good luck' Billy said, 'See ya' Jason said at the same time, and Claire and Billy waved as the four of them walked away.

'So what do you think Alpha wanted to talk to us about?' Claire asked Zack as they separated from Billy and Jason walking forward to the place they could teleport from.

'I really have no idea, but it did sound urgent, but since he called you and me, and not Billy or Trini, whatever it is it's probably not connected to science' Zack said

Claire laughed and agreed 'Yeah, maybe it has something to do with dancing, I mean we are both dancers' she suggested.

'That makes sense' Zack admitted, as they finally reach the good place for teleportation 'But there is only one way to find out' Zack said pressing the button on his communicator followed soon by Claire as they both disappeared in orange and black.

* * *

When they appeared again they were both at the Command Center, and Claire looked around 'Alpha?' She called out looking around.

'Hello dude, dudette' Alpha said as he emerged from wherever he was and Claire laughed 'What is up?' he asked which caused Zack to crack up.

'Well Zack told me you had something super important to talk to us about' Claire started 'So we came to see what it was, do you need help with something? Claire asked as she put down her bag followed by Zack who did the same.

'Well you both know how to dance and I thought you could help me' Alpha said shyly bumping his fingers together

'Oh Alpha' Claire said with a little giggle 'I would love to help you in any way I can' she said putting her hand on Alphas shoulder

'That's why you brought us here Alpha?' Zack said looking at him 'No problem man, check it out' he said and started doing some dance moves as Claire stood next to Alpha and watched

'I am watching' Aloha said, as he watched Zack move around with ease, and clapping his hands, gliding his feet over the floor, and Claire was impressed, he was really good at it, he even did a back flip and Alpha was very excited as he watched Zack.

Zack finished his dance and turned to Alpha 'See?' he asked walking over 'That's the hip hop key and that's what it's all about' He said as he and Alpha did their handshake.

'Not bad Zack, I mean for a hip hop dancer' Claire said teasingly and winked at his direction.

'Oh really little ballerina, let's see what you got' Zack said back to her with a challenging smile as he moved away to stand next to Alpha.

'Oh you'll see alright' Claire answered and walked to the center, and just as she was about to start the alarm went off signaling danger.

'Zachary, Claire, Alpha, the girls are in trouble' Zordon talked for the first time since Claire and Zack got there 'The putties have them outnumbered at the waste dump' He finished as the trio moved quickly to the viewing globe

'Ay, ya, ya, yay dudettes in trouble, dudettes in trouble' Alpha panicked

'What are we going to do, we got to help them' Claire said clinging onto Zack's arm who looked down at her and nodded

'Ay, ya, ya, yay what are we going to do Zordon' Alpha asked as Claire and Zack turned toward him

'Bring the rest of the team to help' Zoron said 'Jason, Billy, teleport here immediately, it's urgent' Zordon said, and after a few seconds both Jason and Billy appeared

'What's up?' Jason asked as soon as he and Billy appeared

'Kimberly and Trini are in trouble' Zordon explained to them

'Hey fellas, take a look' Zack said and Claire let go of his arm as he went to Jason and Billy, she stayed along with alpha and after a few seconds the five of them were looking at the viewing globe together.

'We have to help them' Claire said looking at her friends who agreed

'There is no time to lose' Zordon said as the rangers prepared to morph 'head to the dump site immediately, wait' He said and the others stopped looking at him 'Rita has sent down a monster' He continued as the others turned to the globe to see a minotaur like monster 'Better deal with him first, I'll monitor the girls from he' He informed them

'It's the most menacing minotaur' Billy said.

'And we are going to take him out' Claire said

'It's Morphin time' Jason confirmed, and they all stood ready to morph

'Triceratops' Billy started

'Stegosaurus' Claire continued

'Mastodon' Zack said after her

'Tyrannosaurus' Jason finished

* * *

The four of them morphed and appeared at the location the monster was, they did their poses and yelled together 'Power Rangers'.

Billy and Zack jumped up first attacking the monster together, but failed as he used his shield to block their hits.

'I'll get him with my blade blaster' Jason said aiming at the monster and shooting, but the minotaur just used his shield again blocking hits, and sending them towards the rangers, who were hit and sent to the ground.

Claire grunted from the ground 'Jason, next time, before you do, think' she said and coughed as she got onto her feet.

* * *

Back at the waste dump Kim and Trini had a problem with the putties, they met by the empty cans.

'Are you alright?' Trini asked Kim

'Yeah, do you think we got them all?' Kim asked as she looked around.

'Oh-oh' Trini said and saw that more putties were making their way towards them, she backed away into the empty cans and looked behind her an idea coming to her 'Kimberly look' she said as she got her attention,

Kim looked behind her and immediately knew what Trini was thinking, 'Right' she nodded and turned back to the putties 'Come on play boys, come and get us' she yelled to them in mocking voice.

The putties made their way and both Kim and Trini kicked them pushing them towards the cans and flipping them upside down into them.

* * *

At the command center Goldar appeared in the viewing globe, 'Ay, ya, ya, ya, yay More trouble on the way Zordon' Alpha cried looking at the globe.

'Hmmm, this a dangerous turn of events Alpha, contact the girls, tell them to morph and try and hook up with the others, working together as a team is their only hope now' Zordon said

* * *

'Pterodactyl' Kim yelled,

'Saber tooth tiger' Trini cried after her.

They both morphed and took their poses yelling 'Power Rangers' , even more putties appeared and so did Goldar, both yellow and pink ranger went against the putties, even though they were both outnumbered they were winning with every putty they took down, and soon it was just the two of the versus Goldar.

Goldar swing his sword at Trini, who effectively dodged his every swing 'You're mine' he growled

'Yeah? You got to catch us first' Trini said while she and Kim jumped up in the air doing flips, as they landed to their feet more putties appeared 'Kim look out' Trini cried out as she fought the putties.

Kim was left alone to fight against Goldar, who slashed her over her chest sending her down on ground. Out of nowhere Trini jumped on Goldars back holding him back 'Kim, call the others get help' She yelled to Kim who was still on the ground.

'Right' Kim yelled back as she stood up and ran away to call the others.

Now Trini was left alone to fight Goldar, but sadly she was no match for the huge beast, and gotten beaten to the ground easily. But she didn't give up just yet, she got onto her feet and jumped up hitting Goldar in the head sending him down on the ground.

* * *

Ay, ya, ya, ya, yay the Power Rangers still have their hands full' Alpha cried looking at the viewing globe, seeing that no one was doing quite good.

'Yes, this is the toughest situation they have faced yet, perhaps the time has come for me to reveal to them the ancient secrets of the power weapons' Zordon said to Alpha.

* * *

Claire attacked the Minotaur, trying to hit him in the side, but he just used his shield and pushed her backwards sending her on the ground, she fell with a loud thud and groaned. Jason tried to attack him, but only got slashed over the chest, he fell to the ground, and Minotaur easily beat Billy and Zack using his axe. No matter how many times the four Rangers fell they always came back up attacking the Minotaur with everything they had. It wasn't doing any good for them thou, because Minotaur was much stronger than them, he pushed them all away as Jason almost fell on the ground but Claire caught his arm steadying him, and out of nowhere they felt rocks falling on them. Claire covered her head as she saw two of the minions throwing down rocks at them, from the top of the cliff. They barely dodged all the rocks, and got away from being squished. The ground shook as they saw Minotaur grow in size.

'Whoa' they all cried, as they barely stayed on their feet, 'Guys, what are we going to do?' Claire cried out as she started to panic, she looked terrified as the huge monster before them started walking towards them.

'Claire move' she heard Jason say, as he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and the others as they started to move away.

'Thanks Jase' Claire said as she recovered from the shock, and moved back with them, dodging Minotaur's feet.

'No problem' Jason said, 'Kimberly, Trini, got our hands full here, call up the zords and help us put this dude down' Jason said into his communicator.

'Tyrannosaurus dinozord power' Jason called out

'Mastodon dinozord power' Zack yelled 'Let's get him' he added

'Triceratops' Billy called

'Stegosaurus' Claire cried out

'Saber tooth tiger power' Trini said as she kicked one of the putties away

'Pterodactyl' Kim said the last.

One by one, the zords came out of their hiding places, and charged towards the Power Rangers ready to attack the Minotaur.

'Let's do this' Jason said jumping towards his zord,

'We're with you' Zack said following him,

'Right!' Billy and Claire both yelled following the two of them, into their own zors, and they were all joined by Kim and Trini.

'Alright log on' Jason said

'Zack here, movin and a groovin'

'This is Billy, outstanding'

'Trini here, ready to rock'

'Claire here, ready to roll'

'Let's munch this minotaur' Kim finished

'Battle sequence engage' Jason said, as zords kept charging.

Kim flew with her Pterodactyl zord, and fired at Goldar and the putties, destroying the putties in the process.

Billy charged with his Triceratops 'Activating weapon system' he said as Triceratops's tail turned into machine gun, he fired it at the Minotaur and hit him.

Trini went next, and her tiger shoot beams from his tail into the Minotaur, who got angry firing beams from his horns, but that didn't stop saber tooth tiger and Trini who launched at the monster attacking him with its teeth.

Claire smirked and charged with her Stegosaurus swishing her tail, at the right moment she turned her zord around hitting the Minotaur making him do a 360 turn. Claire's smirk grew 'Swish, swish, Zack his yours' She said moving out of the way.

'Alright, let me chill this dude' He said as Mastodon released cold air from his trunk towards the Minotaur striking him.

'I'll get him' Billy said as Triceratops launched its horns which became chains linking to Minotaur's horns 'Looked on' He said, 'They're not holding' he said as Minotaur began to pull Triceratops towards him, 'Pulling back now' Billy said and pulled the chains back as Minotaur fell to the ground.

Minotaur jumped onto Tyrannosaurus bringing him down, but it got up just in time 'Power Rangers, bring them together' Jason said.

The zords began changing and combining with each other, creating one zord. They fired six beams towards Minotaur and hit him, but Minotaur took the hit well launching beams from his horns hitting the zord.

'Bring the Megazord full power' Jason said

* * *

'Zordon, it is coming no matter what they do, the zords have no affect on him, at this rate they don't stand a chance' Alpha cried, as he put his hands on his head.

'You're right Alpha' Zordon agreed 'Power Rangers, return to the Command Center immediately for new instructions' Zordon ordered

'Right, Let's go' the rangers said together as they teleported back to the Command Center.

'Hey, what's going on?' Kim asked first and the others followed with similar questions.

'Your questions will be answered in due time, your zords have been returned to their hiding places, and I will now reveal to you new powers and weapons' Zordon said 'Behold'

In Billy's hands appeared a trident sort of thing 'Billy, this is your Power Lance, a weapon of great power and range'

'Kimberly' Zordon started as a bow appeared in her hands 'Behold your Power Bow, accurate and strong'

In Jason's hands a sword appeared 'Jason, this is your Power Sword, key to all the weapons powers'

'Zachary, behold the Power Axe' Zordon started as an axe appeared in Zack's hands 'Lightning quick and hard as diamond'

'Trini' Zordon said and in Trini's hands appeared two daggers 'Your Power Daggers, feather light and true as arrows'

'Claire, behold' Claire looked at her hands and saw two guns 'These will be your Power Guns, quick and strong, they will serve you good' Zordon said,'Use these weapons together an you will be unstoppable' he finished.

'That Minotaur is history' Jason said bringing forward his sword, they all started teleporting back to where they were 'Here's the plan, corner the Minotaur and give him a taste of our weapons, if that doesn't work, we'll bring him together and give him the taste of our mega powers. You with me?' he asked.

'Right' Trini said,

'We're with ya' Billy continued,

'All the way' Kim agreed,

'Yeah' Zack yelled,

'Let's do this thing' Claire finished.

* * *

With a flip they all landed on the ground on their feet, and as soon as they did, the Minotaur appeared again. They all readied their weapons and took their poses.

'Alright Minotaur, you're going down Jason started,

'You got that right, he's yesterdays news' Zack said bringing forward his Power Axe,

'Face it Minotaur, you're finished' Billy said holding his Power Lance,

'Why don't you go back where you came from' Trini said moving her daggers in a X position 'Before you get hurt' she added taking her pose,

'Yeah, and the same goes for Rita' Kim said as she readied her Power Bow,

'Because if you don't want to leave, we will make you' Claire said as she spun her Power Guns around her fingers, stopping them and pointing them at the Minotaur.

'Power Rangers' They all called together.

Minotaur charged at them an Kim and Trini were first to attack, with Kim releasing an arrow and Trini throwing one of her daggers at the Minotaur, who lost his balance and dropped his axe and shield. Billy and Zack jumped onto him attacking him with Power Lance and Axe, and just as they moved Claire was already up in the air aiming her guns, firing both of them at the Minotaur and hitting him straight to the chest. Jason was last to attack, he jumped with his sword, striking the Minotaur right in his head, the Minotaur flew back falling onto the ground. As Jason landed on the ground his sword began to glow and they all heard Zordon's voice.

'Rangers, the time is right to bring these weapons together, your team must act together as one' He said and they all nodded.

'Alright guys, let's do it' Jason said rising his sword,

'Right' they all said rising their weapons as well.

'Power Axe' Zack said throwing his axe in the air,

'Power bow' Kim yelled as she threw her bow, which landed perfectly on Zack's axe,

'Power Guns' Claire called throwing both of them, which landed on either point of Kim's bow

'Power Daggers' Trini said as her daggers fit perfectly next to Clair's guns

'Power Lance' Billy said as he threw his lance which landed next to Trini's daggers

'Power Sword' Jason called and put his sword on top, directly at the middle.

'Power Rangers' They said together with Jason in the middle, on his right side Kim, Billy and Claire and on his left side Trini and Zack. The Minotaur looked scared as the weapon was pointed at him and tried to do something but he had no time as rangers all yelled 'Fire' together and thanks to the new weapon the Minotaur was destroyed.

* * *

They were finally back at the school and they walked through the hallways together.

'Gee it sure worked out a lot better when we work as a team, huh?' Trini said to everyone,

'Maybe with a little teamwork we'll get the dump site closed yet' Billy said as they all agreed,

'Oh-oh' Jason said and they all turned to see that Mr. Kaplan has showed up, and the hallway was a mess.

'Look at this place, why hasn't it been cleaned up yet?' He asked looking at the gang 'You there, I want to talk to you' he said pointing to all of them, and suddenly there was a voice on the speaker

'Ah, Mister Kaplan, Misses Quagmire wants to talk to you' the ladies voice said. He turned to the rangers and brought his finger up 'One moment' he said before walking away.

'What do you say we show a little teamwork and get this place cleaned up?' Jason asked and they all agreed.

They started cleaning up, throwing the papers, and all the other garbage, sweeping the hallway clean in no time, and that's all thanks to teamwork.

They all laughed together 'Nice work team' Trini said as she patted Jason on the chest, and right them Mr. Kaplan came back,

'What happened to the mess?' He asked clearly confused.

Jason looked at him 'Mess, what mess?' he asked innocently and others just smiled with the same innocence, Mr. Kaplan just looked around and Oh'ed and walked away leaving the gang to laugh.

Clare soon stepped up and turned to see her friends 'Well..' she started 'I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm up for a smoothie, anyone want to join me?' she asked with a grin, and everyone happily agreed.

'Good, because' she started as she moved further away 'The last one buys the drinks' She said and laughed as she ran away. The others just stood for a second processing what she said, and Billy was first to move, followed by Kim, then Trini, Jason and lastly Zack, who was unfortunately the last one to enter Juice Bar.

'Well since I as the representative of the girls have won, you guys buy us drinks' Claire said happily, and Kim and Trini agreed immediately. The boys just laughed and shook their heads as they headed towards the bar to order the drinks.

Kim grabbed Claire by her hands and dragged her to the table with Trini following close behind, when they all sat down, Kim leaned towards Claire along with Trini, 'What's up with you and Jason?' Kim asked teasingly.

'Huh?' Claire stated confused 'Me and Jason' she said pointing to herself, 'Nothing' she stated with a laugh.

'I wouldn't say it's just nothing you looked really comfy this morning' Kim continued with teasing,

Claire just laughed harder 'Kim!' she started 'There is nothing going on, if you really must know, I see him just as a big brother I never had' Claire admitted.

'Really? Kim asked and Claire nodded, and at that moment guys came back with the drinks, and some food, they put everything on the table and sat down.

'So what were you girls talking about?' Zack started 'Did you talk about us?' He asked as he winked at the girls who laughed at him.

'No Zack, we were not talking about you, I was just asking Claire and Trini, what they think about a movie night' Kim said,

'Movie night?' Billy started

'Are we invited?' Zack asked

'Of course you are' Kim said,

'It's team night' Claire said,

'And we are a really good team' Jason stated and the others agreed.

And that's how they spent the rest of their day, talking, planning their movie night which will be at Kim's place, naming movies, foods, and just having fun. Because when they were not busy with being Power Rangers, they were still teenagers.

* * *

Hi Guys :D Well here you go, another chapter, I really didn't plan to write this one until Friday or something like that but my first review on the story really got me going. I really want to thank AvalonBay for being my first reviewer, and for inspiring me. Well I hope you like my story, and chapters, and that you enjoy it as much as I do, I will probably do a chapter not based on any episode very soon, and I am so excited about it. Well that's all for now, and if I have time I will maybe update once more this week. If you like it favorite or follow my story, and reviews are always welcomed. Have a nice day and good night 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~A Pressing Engagement~**

* * *

Claire was just leaving her house after she said bye to Emma, she was wearing orange shorts, with orange and white T-shirt tucked into it and white converse on her feet. As she was closing the door she heard a familiar voice calling her, she turned around and saw Trini. Claire smiled and walked over to her 'Hi Trin, whats up?' Claire asked as she pulled the yellow ranger into a hug.

'Hi Claire, oh nothing much just heading over to Billy's to help him out with some work, what about you?' Trini answered as she pulled away,

'Oh well nothing much, I'm just heading over to the Juice Bar to meet with the others' Claire said as she looked at her watch 'Oh I have to go, or I'll be late, say hi to Billy for me, yeah?' she said as she gave Trini a shy smile, which she didn't know where was coming from.

Trini was surprised to see a shy smile coming from Claire, sure she could be as shy as Billy at times, but she was quite opened with her friends usually. She quickly recovered and nodded 'Will do, say hi to the others' she said as Claire only nodded and raced off towards the Juice Bar, Trini laughed and walked over to Billy's house and knocked on the doors.

She didn't have to wait for long as Billy's dad opened the door 'Oh, hey Trini' he said with a smile as he stepped to the side letting the girl in,

Trini smiled 'Hello Mr. Cranston is Billy here? I was supposed to help him with some work he was doing' She said politely as she walked in and David nodded.

'He's in the garage, go right ahead, if you need anything I'll be in the backyard' He said closing the front door.

'Thank you' Trini said happily and went to the garage, she opened the door and saw Billy working on some new invention. 'Hi Billy' she said as she walked over to him.

'Oh, hi Trini' He said bringing his head up greeting her with a friendly smiled.

'I met Claire on the way here, she said hi' Trini said as Billy quickly brought his head down continuing with work 'Thanks, so what is she doing?' he asked trying not to sound to interested.

Trini fought with the urge to laugh and just coughed a little 'Oh nothing much, she is just heading over to the Juice Bar to meet with others' She said as she sat down next to him 'So shall we begin?' she asked and Billy only nodded.

* * *

'Keep going pall, you're doing great' was the first thing Claire heard when she entered the Juice Bar, she looked forward and saw Jason doing bench press, and Ernie was sitting behind him, eating and counting. She shook her head with a small laugh and walked over to Kim who was practicing on the balance beam. 'Hi Kimi, what's going on there?' Claire asked as she looked up at her friend.

Kim smiled and waved 'Hi Claire bear, oh Jason is trying to break Bulk's record in bench press' She said as she did a turn, and Claire watched amazed.

'You are really good' Claire praised her friend,

'Really? Thanks' Kim said happy that her friend praised her.

Claire nodded and laughed 'I'm gonna check how Jason is doing' she said as she waved to Kim who waved back with a smile and continued with her practice.

'By the way what number are we on' She hear Ernie ask,

'995' Jason struggled with his answer,

She approached them and stood on the right side of Ernie 'Hi Ernie, come on Jase I know you can do it' she cheered him on, and Jason just gave her a small smile.

'Hello Claire' Ernie answered as he looked back at Jason '997, 998, 999' he counted taking another bite from his sandwich.

Soon Kim who was done with her practice approached them also 'So what number's he on?' She asked as she chewed her gum. Ernie answered her with food in his mouth which meant that neither Claire nor Kim understood him.

'Once more, please Ernie' Claire started,

'Yeah, but time without the Sub' Kim finished as Ernie swallowed his food,

'1003' He said, and Kim and Claire both nodded.

'Yes Jason you're going to do it' Kim said clasping her hands together,

'Come on Jason, we believe in you' Claire cheered,

'Come on 1004' Ernie said 'Kid, you're almost at it 1005' He counted.

'I am so nervous, he's gonna break the record' Kim said, and Claire turned to her nodding,

'And Angel Grove high is gonna have new winner.

'What number am I on' Jason suddenly asked and all three of them turned to him and Claire felt guilty for not continuing with the count. Kim, Ernie and she had thoughtful looks on their face but none knew, which number was he actually on.

'1000 and, oh-oh I lost count' Ernie said turning to Kim who was making bubbles with her gum, 'Can you start again?' he asked leaning towards Jason who just lowered the weights he was holding with a defeated look on his face.

'1007' Claire counted 'Come on Jason, you're so close, you can do it, I know it' Claire cheered on her friend,

'1008' Ernie continued 'Come on Jason, you can do it, you can do it' He cheered on as well '1009!, one more Jason, you can do it buddy, you can do it ' He said and Zack walked in, well more like skated in.

'Hey guys look at Kimberly' Claire heard someone say, and she moved her look off of Jason and on to Kim who was making this huge bubble with her gum, and even Jason was now looking at her.

Out of nowhere Zack appeared just as Kim turned towards him and he crashed into her, popping her bubble and getting gum on both of their faces.

Claire looked back at Jason as his hands gave out a bit and he dropped the weights with a huff, she went closer to him 'Hey you alright?' she asked as she helped him get back the weights to their place.

'Yeah' he mumbled out, and Claire gave him a sad smile.

Jason, Zack and Claire watched Kim as she practiced on the balance beam, Claire was sitting next to Jason, legs crisscrossed, she turned to the and took a sip from her drink.

'So what do you say Jase' Zack started as both Jason and Claire looked over at him 'Am I forgiven?' he asked Jason with a small smile.

Jason looked at him 'Apology' he started out pretending to think about it then he smiled brightly 'Accepted' he finished and Zack smiled happily along with Claire, Kim joined them soon and sat down putting her shoes back on.

'Kimberly, about the, you know the skateboard and, uhhhh you know the bubble gum, I just wanna…' He said awkwardly but Kim finished up for him,

'Apologize?' She asked looking at him as he nodded, she smiled 'Forget it, it's casual' she said and patted his leg.

'Guys, im kinda bumped about this bench pressing record' Jason started as he looked down 'I don't want to be known as a quitter' he admitted looking up at them. Claire shook her head wanting to say something but Zack beat her to it,

'A quitter' he said and rather loudly and Claire scoffed at him as Jason shushed him. 'A quitter' Zack said quieter this time and shook his hand, wanting to say to Jason the he wasn't a quitter, but Bulk and Skull came up to them laughing. Claire scoffed once again and sat up properly in her chair.

'Hi pinhead' Bulk said to Jason 'I heard you choked today' He continued as Skull started to make choking noises, 'The bench press record still mine' he said coming behind Jason, he wrapped his arms around Jason's torso bringing him up to his feet.

'Leave him alone Bulk' Claire said annoyed as she stood up,

'Hey I got this' Jason told her as she sat back down with a huff crossing her arms over her chest.

'Oh, oh you're tough you're a man, you're so tough I'm shaking' Bulk taunted Jason and Skull laughed,

'Hey Bulk, you ticklish?' Jason asked Bulk,

'Wha-?' Bulk started to ask as Jason moved his hands behind him and started to tickle Bulk who started to laugh, Jason continued and when he saw an opening he stepped hard on Bulk's foot, Bulk immediately let go of him and Jason sat back down.

'My foot' Bulk said scrunching down in pain and a ripping sound was heard, Bulk froze and looked ahead 'My pants' he said, the four rangers started to snicker as Bulk signaled Skull to help him. Skull went behind Bulk and tried to fix his pants, but only made it worse as Bulks pants fell off and he was left in his boxers.

'My eyes!' Claire cried out putting her hand over her eyes as the others started to laugh 'I'm scared for life' She added overdramatically as others just laughed harder.

Skull fled from the scene and Bulk followed soon after, but not before falling hard on the ground, he got up quickly and ran after Skull.

'You can look now Claire, dumb and dumber are gone' Claire heard Zack's voice say and she slowly removed her hands and sighed in relief as she saw they were truly gone.

'Thank god' she said 'I really don't want to see that again' she said and they all started to laugh once again.

'I told you I can handle it myself' Jason said looking back at this friends,

'Hey nobody said you couldn't' Zack answered,

'Yeah that's right' Kim agreed 'besides, what's wrong with getting a little help from your friends' She said and Claire nodded in agreement,

'She's right Jase, that's what friends are for' Claire said putting a hand on his shoulder,,

'Nothing' He said 'Unless you're trying to break the bench press record'.

Claire sighed and pulled her hand back putting it on her lap, 'Hey guys can I tell you a story?' She suddenly asked,

'A story?' Kim asked 'What kind?' She asked again more interested,

'It's one of my ballet stories' Claire answered ,

'Sure go ahead' Jason said, and Zack nodded

'Well it was about two years ago' Claire started, 'Begging of a ballet season was coming soon, so my Academy as always tried to decide which play should they open up with, and they decided on Giselle, it's a ballet in two acts, quite romantic. Once they decided which play was going to open the season, next were the auditions for each character, and I decided to go for Giselle herself. Which was hard, usually only seniors got main parts, so it was quite talk in the school when I actually got the part' She said with a smile, 'I couldn't believe it, I was so proud of myself, everyone was, I was one of the few who wasn't a senior but actually got the main part. Soon we started practicing and we practiced every day, I also had a dance partner his name was Taylor and he was a senior, he actually came from Ireland to study at my Academy. It was very hard, but fun to dance with all of them, but soon the nerves kicked in, and people started talking how I got the role just because my mom was a teacher there, and that I was actually not good enough to dance as Giselle. I started to feel the pressure I was under, that I had to do this perfectly, and I started practicing more and more each day, I declined any help my friends or teachers offered, it's not like they could have helped me with much. One day at practice, I was practicing a dance with Taylor, and somehow when I went into standing on my toes I made a mistake and I fell' she said as she looked down.

'What happened after that? Kim asked as she was listening carefully to what Claire was saying, Claire looked up and went to say something but their communicators went off, and Jason put his hand over his communicator just as Ernie was coming to their table.

'Ummm, new watch' Zack said as they all stood up from the table he looked at Ernie and smiled 'Put it on my tab' he said to Ernie,

'Yeah, Bye' Kim and Claire said at the same time as the hurried over to where they could talk to Zordon and Alpha.

'Zordon, we read you' Jason said into his communicator,

'Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa is at it again, it is important that you teleport to the park immediately'

'What's going on?' Claire asked Zordon,

'She has sent own a team of putties and an unknown monster in an attempt to gain control of the park, be careful and let the Power protect you' Zordon said to them,

'Well Claire guess we'll hear the end of your story later' Jason said bringing up his communicator,

'You can bet' she said with a smile.

He smiled back and looked at his friends, 'It's morphin time guys',

'Mastodon'

'Pterodactyl'

'Stegosaurus'

'Tyrannosaurus'

* * *

They all morphed and teleported to the park where the trouble was they all flew through the air and landed with a flip.

Putties appeared going after them, Claire looked around her and started fighting blocking hits, and hitting back. She did a flip backwards and high kicked on of the putties, as she blocked a kick from another she heard Jason voice

'Let's finish these putties' he said while fighting, Claire agreed with others.

'This is weird it is almost like they're after something' Kim said to others as she dodged attacks from putties,

'You're right' Claire agreed as she ducked from an upcoming fist before hitting the putty in the chest.

A new sphinx like monster appeared and started flapping it's wings blowing Kim away,

'What happened to Kim?' Jason asked confused looking around,

'I don't know, but I'm gonna find out' Zack answered as he took another putty down, 'Where's Kim?' he asked pointing to two of Rita's monsters who were watching from the stands.

'We're not telling' one of them sang mockingly,

'Oh yeah?' Zack asked as he jumped to them and started hitting them,

'It wasn't them, it was the sphinx' Jason called out to him as Claire hit a putty who was just behind him,

'Where is it?' Zack asked angry looking around, the Sphinx turned to Zack and started flapping his wings blowing him away too.

'Oh no, what are we going to do Jase?' Claire asked as he hit a putty that was coming for her, she sighed and looked ahead of her 'Thanks' she said as he stood forward,

'That's it' He said as Rita's monsters started laughing and mocking Jason,

He turned to the Sphinx 'Bring my friends back' he demanded,

'Yeah, bring them back' Claire said running to his side.

'No way' the Sphinx laughed and pointed his staff at them and started shooting,

Jason and Claire barely got out of the way and went after the Sphinx, Jason had his Power Sword, and Claire got out her Power Guns, Jason attacked first but Sphinx knocked him back Claire stepped in attacking him with her guns, but he dodged, she used her guns to block his staff 'Where are our friends' She asked as she used her leg to kick him,

'Not telling' He mocked as he attacked her again 'Why are you still here, you annoying yellow ranger' He said flapping his wings towards her, Claire waited for the right moment and then jumped out of the way of the attack.

'Because I'm too fast for you' She said attacking once more with Jason this time 'You won't take me out easily, I'm not leaving my friend behind' She said as they all intertwined their weapons,

'Fine, come for some real fighting' He said as they all jumped up an appeared in some place, they all rolled down the hill and stood up quickly once they were on the ground. Jason and Claire attacked him one after another, the Sphinx kicked Claire down and Jason went after him, he brought him down to the ground 'You're nothing without your friends' he taunted 'You should give up'.

Claire stood up and ran towards him kicking him away from Jason now standing in front of him 'I don't think so, you shrunken Egypt statue' she said grabbing her guns tighter 'He will always have one of us to fight with him, but no matter what he will have the support from all of us' She said shooting at the Sphinx. Jason got up and looked confused and surprised at Claire, for standing up to Sphinx.

Claire and Jason jumped out of the way of Goldar's attack and attacked the Sphinx again, soon they both started growing and Claire looked up surprised, 'Oh no' she said as her and Jason started walking backwards,

'I'm so sick of you Orange Ranger' Sphinx started 'You should really learn when is the time to step down' he said as he started to flip his wing towards Jason,

Claire knew what he was doing but she had to do this, she ran towards Jason pushing him out of the way 'I'll get help I promise you' She said as she was sent away flying.

* * *

'You guys!' Zack said as he and Kimberly entered Billy's garage,

'Trini, Billy' Kim called a bit out of breath,

'Jason and Claire are in big trouble' Zack told them,

'Why, what's up?' Billy asked concerned about safety of his friends,

'Rita has them' Kim answered,

'Oh no' Billy said and Kim started to say something but a person appeared on the ground in front of Trini and Billy, they all looked confused and saw Claire.

'Claire!, are you okay?' Trini asked her as she and Billy helped Claire to her feet,

Claire coughed a bit and nodded 'Yeah, but Jason isn't, he is all alone with mega Goldar and Sphinx' she said looking at her friends,

'You guys, he may need his friends way more than he knows' Kim said and Claire agreed with her.

'Jason?' Trini called into her communicator 'Jason can you read me?' she asked and they all waited but no answer came 'Jason?' she called one more time and once again no answer came,

'Let's teleport to the command center right now' Claire said and they all nodded standing next to her and pressing the buttons on their communicators teleporting to the command center.

* * *

'Alpha, adjust the morphing grid and locate Jason on the viewing globe' Zordon ordered and Alpha started working immediately as others turned to the viewing globe,

'Guys we have to find him, I promised him I would bring help' Claire said defeated, and Billy came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it a bit,

'Don't worry Claire, we will find him' He reassured her as best as he could in the given situation, but could not help but feel something strange in the bottom of his stomach, Claire looked up at him and gave him a small smile, which was her own way of thanking him.

'I think I have something' Alpha said pushing a few buttons 'Ha, there' he said as an image of Jason appeared on the viewing globe,

'Yes!' Claire cried, 'Alpha you're amazing' she said 'But guys look, he is in big trouble' she said pointing to the globe,

'Zordon this seems hopeless' Trini exclaimed as she turned to him along with the rest of her friends,

'Indeed would Trini, were it not for your Power Crystals' Zordon said and they all looked at him confused,

'Of course' Alpha cried happily 'Put your hands together and bring forth the power crystals' Alpha instructed and they all followed what he said and put together their hands.

As they slowly separated their hands crystals began to appear and Zordon started explain to the what these crystal really were

'The crystals contain the essence of your morphing powers, use them to find each other in any peril, and with your Zords control the power of the very heart of the morphing grid' he explained 'I am sending the crystal directly to Jason, once in his possession you'll be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar' he continued as they all handed their crystals to alpha and once again looked up at him. 'Together they are nearly unbeatable, so call your zords quickly and let the Power protect you' Zordon finished his explanation to them and then turned to Alpha 'Alpha tab into the grid and send the crystals trough Jason's sword, hurry Alpha he doesn't have much time' He ordered and Alpha did what he was told.

* * *

'Ah man this is not looking good' Jason said as he was backing away from King Sphinx and Goldar, out of nowhere his sword shoot out a lighting that hit some rocks causing them to explode, 'Yeah!' Jason cried as he ran towards the rocks, he dodged Goldars attacks and saw a light shimmer trough the rocks, he climbed up and put his sword aside as he dug trough the rocks finally finding a cloth with Power symbol on it 'Alright' he said as he picked it up, he took his sword and jumped away as King Sphinx launched attack on him.

He opened the cloth and saw 6 crystals in it, 'Power Crystals, way to go Zordon' He said as he picked them up and held 5 of them up 'Hey ugly' He called out 'I want you to meet some of my friends' He said as he threw the crystals which flew trough the air leaving behind colors, the other rangers appeared running towards them,

'Now you're going to see what friends working together can do' he said holding up his Power Crystal 'Dinozord Power' he called out.

The zords appeared and Jason jumped into the Tyrannosaurs zord 'Activating dinozord power now' he said as he pulled down the lever 'Rangers log on' he told the others as they ran towards their zords jumping into them,

'Zack here, let's rock and roll'

'Billy here, all systems go'

'Claire here, everything's locked and loaded'

'Trini here, set and ready'

'Let's jinx this Sphinx' Kim said,

'Alright rangers it's time to power up' Jason said as he put his Power Crystal in,

'Three, two, one, Power up' the other said following his lead,

'Time for a little megazord power' Jason said, and the zords started combining once they finished they were all in the cockpit together 'Let's show him what we're made of' Jason told his friends and the others agreed.

Goldar attacked first hitting the megazord, the rangers rocked a bit 'Power up the cannons' Jason ordered ' and they shot at the Sphinx and Goldar hitting them, 'Let's try this crystal power' he said, and they launched five beams at the two monsters. They cheered as they hit the monster but stopped once they saw they were both unharmed.

'No way' Claire said as she saw Goldar and Sphinx still standing 'Prepare for impact' she said once she saw Goldar raising his sword at them, they were hit once more when both Goldar and Sphinx started shooting at them,

'Shift to battle mode and finish these dudes' Jason said,

'Right' Trini and Billy said,

'Worth it' Zack and Kim said together,

'Let's rock it' Claire added with a smirk.

'Power up the transformation sequence' Jason said,

'Megazord sequence has been initiated' A robotic voice answered,

The Zord started raising into Megazord mode, Pterodactyl and Stegosaurus zords detached themselves, Pterodactyl Zord, attached once again as a chest plate, and Stegosaurus Zord became a shield attached to the Megazord's right arm.

'Megazord activated' the robotic voice said as Megazord finished with transformation,

'Megazord armed and ready' Jason said as Goldar and Sphinx looked a bit scared of what's to come,

'You guys ready?' Jason asked as they all nodded,

'Let's do this' Claire said bringing her fist up, as Sphinx charged at them,

'Keep them steady and watch out for that Sphinx' Jason told his friends, as the Megazord easily dodge any attack from both Goldar and Sphinx.

Megazord used shield to stop Goldar and hit him two times, sending him away, before launching another punch at the Sphinx and then another one right on his chest making him fall down on the ground. Goldar came up pretty quickly and launched at the Megazord with his sword, Claire tried to block the attacks as much as she could, but she couldn't block anything, and Goldar managed to slash his sword against the Megazords chest. As he went for another slash Megazord dunked backwards out of nowhere.

'What's happening?' Kim asked confused and surprised like everyone else who asked same question,

'Switching to track mode' Jason said, as the zord launched at Goldar bringing him down, before going back up to Megazord mode, as soon it was up it launched a lighting attack at both Goldar an Sphinx striking them.

'Yeah!' Everyone cheered and sphinx started attacking again and Megazord matched his moves, the fight between the three went on for a while, and everyone got sick of Goldar and Sphinx,

'Man we're getting nowhere with these guys' Jason said as Sphinx launched a wind attack at them, 'It's time to turn up the heat, Mega Power Sword!' Jason called out as sword fell out of the sky and Megazord picked it up,

'You're trough Sphinx' Jason said,

'Yeah!' everyone agreed and Megazord brought up his sword gathering lightning an getting ready to attack. Sphinx looked like it wanted to run but he had nowhere to go as Megazord launched his attack hitting the Sphinx finally defeating him.

'Alright, now let's finish this' Jason said and everyone brought their fists up agreeing with him,

Goldar moved his sword 'We'll meet again Power Rangers' He said before disappearing.

* * *

They were entering the Youth Center once again as Jason decided to give one more go at breaking the Bulk's bench press record, Claire was walking with Kim, talking about some fashion stuff as Jason called her name, she turned around and saw him standing there and told Kim she would meet her at the table,

'What's up Jase?' Claire asked as she approached him,

'Well I just wanted to say thanks for today, the way you stood up for me, and helped me, and in keeping your promise that you will bring back help, thanks again really' He said kind of awkwardly and Claire started to giggle,

'Hey, no need for that, I'm sure you would've done the same for me if I was in that situation' She said honestly 'And besides, somehow we got a lot closer these past months, and I kinda see you as a big brother and no one messes with my bro, so all is good' she finished and gave him a thumbs up.

Jason laughed and hugged her tightly and she laughed along hugging him back 'You bet I would do the same for you' he said as they broke away from the hug 'Oh yeah, how does that story of yours end?' he asked and she pulled him by his arm to the table where the others were sitting at, once they saw Jason and Claire coming over they immediately turned their heads from the two and stopped talking as they started to rink their smoothies quietly.

'Now the ending of my story' Claire said as she came to the table and sat Jason down sitting down on a chair next to him him, and Billy and Trini looked a little puzzled at her and she just shook her head at them with a smile. 'After I fell down in my practice, I felt defeated, but then I found out I just sprained my ankle, but it could have been much worse. It was about two weeks left until the opening night and I thought that I would never make it, but then my friends showed up and helped me so much in getting back to dancing, true they couldn't do it for me, but they helped me by being there trough every practice and being my support, true friends are family but more importantly what I learned is that true friends are support' She said with a smile and everyone nodded in agreement as she turned to Jason 'So Jase, maybe we can't lift your weights for you, but we can be there for you with every count, from one to 1001' She added with a happy smiled 'So are you ready to break Bulk's record?' she asked him and he nodded and stood up heading over to bench press.

'1004,1005' Trini counted,

'Come on Jason, tough it out man' Zack cheered,

'Come one Jase 1006' Claire continued to count,

'Alright you're gonna do it' Kim said,

'1007, just three more, just three more, 1008' Trini counted as Jason continued to lift weights, a bit struggling but never giving up,

'1009' Claire continued 'Come one Jase, just one more, come on you can do it' She cheered along with Kim,

'One thousand and…. Ten!' Claire and Trini both said 'Yes!' everyone cheered and Claire and Trini shared a quick hug,

'Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new record!' Trini cheered as she took Jason's hand in hers,

'We knew you could do it' Claire said patting his shoulder from behind him.

'And he comes trough' Zack praised,

'Couldn't have done it without you guys' Jason said a bit out of breath as Trini and Zack pulled him up into sitting position, Billy put hands on his shoulders and squeezed,

'Hey, your outstanding performance will have a lasting legacy' Billy praised and everyone accept Trini looked at him confused,

'This record is gonna last a long time' Trini explained and everyone suddenly got a look of understanding,

'Oooh' Claire said nodding and hit Billy on his chest playfully 'You could of said it like that' She whined and everyone laughed.

'Excuse me, pardon me, out of the way, don't touch the cake' Earnie's voice was heard as he wheeled a cake into the Youth Center, he stopped in front of the rangers and they all stepped forward as Ernie pointed to the cake 'Now I'm asking is this a cake, or is this a cake?' He asked as they all looked at the cake and Claire giggled a bit.

'Happy birthday mom?' Jason said confused and with a hint of amusement in his voice,

'What do you expect for the last minute ,It's the only cake they had left' he explained to them,

'Thank for being there guys' Jason said to his friends and they all smiled at him and Claire gave a small nod with her head.

'Hey! Muscle brains' Bulk called out as he and Skull approached, 'I'm gonna get my record back' He exclaimed and the others looked at him amused,

'Yeah, muscle brains' Skull said before starting to laugh, Bulk grabbed him by his shirt ad looked him in the eyes 'Shut up' Bulk told Skull,

'I can do my own talking' He added before he started walking away pulling Skull with him.

'You guys, get a life' Kim said turning a bit so she could look at them,

'Come on, don't you guys ever give up?' Trini asked,

'Yo man, why don't you have a piece of cake and chill?' Zack asked.

'Cake?' Bulk asked suddenly happy, 'Yeah alright I'll have some cake, but I'll have the first piece' he said pointing to himself as he stepped closer to the cake Ernie brought,

'Yeah, the first piece' Skull said pointing to the gang, Bulk turned to him 'I thought I told you to shu..ah!' Bulk tripped over some weights as he was finishing his sentence and fell face first into cake, and everyone started to laugh at him including Skull, and Bulk just looked at him before gathering some of the cake in his hands slapping it across Skull's face.

The gang laughed harder, hugging each other around shoulders, well accept Claire, she was between Jason and Billy hugging them by their waist she smiled at her friends 'Well some people never learn' She said to them and they all agreed.

* * *

 **Hey guuuys, I am soooo sorry for a late update, I had lots of other stuff in plan, I have an exam coming up, and I really want to pass so I'm studying and everything. Anyway here is the new chapter, I really hope you like it, I really didn't think it would be this long, but oh well. I am planning a few future chapters ahead, so don't worry, maybe if I have enough time I will post another update tomorrow. And to everyone stay safe from this crazy weather.**

 **Love you lots 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Different Drum and Movie Night~**

* * *

Jason was sitting at the bar in the Youth Center and talking to Ernie when he saw Claire walking in, she was wearing black leggings, black leotard and an orange crop top over it, and of course as always she had her hair up in a bun. Jason waved at her getting her attention and she smiled and walked towards him,

'Hey, Claire bear' Jason said as they shared a quick hug,

'Hi Jase' Claire said happily,

'How was practice?' he asked as she sat next to him on a bar stool,

'Hmmmm, good as usual' Claire said pretending she was thinking about it and Jason laughed at her expression, 'What about you, what's new here, how was Kim's dance class?' she asked and thanked Ernie for giving her banana and strawberry smoothie.

'You wouldn't believe how much you actually missed' Jason said, and Claire looked at him with a confused and curious look on her face,

'No way, tell me everything' she said taking a sip of her smoothie,

And Jason told her everything, how Kim's class was a success as always, and Billy not doing so well ended up causing a scene because he tripped, and he told her about Zack and Bulk having a dance off and Bulk making a fool out of himself as he did most days, and Claire laughed so hard by the end of the story that she was whipping tears off her face.

'Oh my god I can't believe how much I missed' she started trough laughter and took deep breaths to calm herself down, once she was calm enough she looked at Jason who also barely stopped laughing and smiled 'What about Billy, is he okay? That fall sounded like it hurt' she asked him while drinking her smoothie,

'It looked like it too' Jason added 'But I'm sure he will be fine, trust me' he reassured her and she nodded 'Oh by the way, Kim said she had something to talk with you about' he said and she looked at him confused as she nodded,

'Okay, I'll talk with her later, it maybe has something to do with the movie night tomorrow' she said and the two of them started to talk with Ernie about movies.

While they were talking a girl ran up to them looking scared, confused, tired, everything at once and started signing something to them but none of the three understood her and they just looked at each other confused,

'Seems like she want's something, do you understand sign language Ernie?' Jason asked him and Ernie shook his head,

'Uhh, I don't' he answered 'Claire?' he asked looking at the younger girl who just shook her head,

'Sorry, but no' she said apologetically,

The girl continued to franticly sign something but none understood until she saw paper and pencil and wrote something down,

'Help, my friends are in danger' Claire read out slowly what girl wrote,

She and Jason quickly stood up and Jason took his jacket,

'Come on we're gonna go get your friends' he started 'We're gonna help you, alright?' he finished as he took her hand and ran out with Claire following him.

* * *

On their way they informed everyone else and together they all ran to where the monster took the girls he took as hostages, they stooped and girl pointed to a cave,

'They're in there?' Jason asked pointing to it, the girl nodded and Kim stepped up turning the girl towards her,

'I want you to hide here and wait for me okay?' Kim said as she signed the words and guided the girl out of dangers way.

'Alright guys, it's morphin time' Jason said as they ran closer to the cave,

'Stegosaurs' Claire started,

'Mastodon' Zack continued,

'Pterodactyl' Kim said after him,

'Triceratops' Billy said,

'Saber tooth tiger' Trini went,

'Tyrannosaurs' Jason finished,

'Power Rangers!' They yelled all together getting into their poses.

The monster appeared and shoot lasers from his staff at the Rangers, but they managed to jumped out of the way just in time, Trini, Kim and Claire attacked first using their Power weapons, then Jason held his Power sword and launched at the monster,

'Alright ugly' he said and slashed his sword hitting the monster and everyone else attacked again before jumping away, they brought their weapons together and started combining them into an ultimate weapon, first went Zack, then Kim, Claire, Trini, Billy and finally Jason who put his sword on top,

'Power Blaster' he said and everyone joined him,

'Ready' they said all together as the weapon fired right at the monster destroying him on the spot.

Monster came back to life and grew in size thanks to the power it got from Rita Repulsa, the Rangers repositioned themselves and Jason stepped up,

'I call out the power of the mighty Dinozords' he called out and zords started appearing one by one,

'Let's do it' Jason said as he jumped up towards his zord,

'Right' Kim, Trini and Claire started together following him,

'Worth it' Billy and Zack finished as they also jumped up to their zords.

'Rangers log on' Jason said as he got into his zord,

'Zack here, all systems go'

'This is Billy, phenomenal'

'Trini here, ready to rock'

'It's Claire, ready to roll'

'I just love this part' Kim said with a laugh,

'Let's show him some megazord power' Jason said as he took his power coin 'Power up your crystals we're going to tank mode' he said powering up his crystal,

'Power up' the rest said together as they crystals appeared,

'Right, suit up' Jason started by putting his power crystal and put its place,

'Two, one, march' the rest finished following his lead.

The zords began their transformation by creating single parts of the zord before clasping together into the Megazord, the Rangers sat together all in one room guiding the megazord together. Megazord charged at the monster firing six beams at him. They successfully hit him, but the monster fought back easily firing and hitting the Megazord shaking it and everyone inside,

'Switch to battle mode now' Jason ordered and zord rose up to its feet changing into battle mod,

'Battle mode activated' a robotic voice said once zord has completed its change.

Megazord and the Monster charged at each other, megazord took the monsters weapon pushing him away successfully but monster took his accordion and started playing catching the megazord in Its spell, megazord started to dance and all of the Rangers were holding their heads from the awful sound the accordion was producing. The monster hit the megazord, and went again but megazord blocked the hit and landed one of its own on the monster causing him to drop the accordion when he fell back,

'Aw man, power up the Mega Sword' Jason called and it came from the sky right into the hands of the megazord.

The monster attacked them with lighting but megazord easily deflected it with the Power Sword,

'Strike three, you're out' the Rangers called as the megazord rose the sword to the sky and slashed it at the monster destroying it, the rangers high fived between themselves for the victory as Jason started talking,

'Alright power rangers, let's go down and get the girls out of the cave and take them home' he said and they all agreed.

* * *

They all got the girls and made their way out of the cave, Claire smiled as she walked happily between Trini and Billy as the girls asked questions and talked between themselves,

'You should have seen the power rangers Kimberly they were great' one of them said,

'Like what happened?' the other asked,

'Melisa ran for help, this totally mega monster hypnotized you and trapped you in the cave' she explained and signed the words to Melisa at the same time,

'So like without her and the power rangers' Zack started,

'Well we could've been trapped forever' a girl finished and everyone agreed, it was the same girl that Melisa ran into at the Kim's dance class today, 'Hey, we owe you big time' she said as she gave Melisa a big hug,

'Thank you' Kim signed and also hugged her,

'Hey let's go get some ice cream' Zack suggested and everyone agreed following his lead.

* * *

They were all gathered at the Youth Center talking and dancing and just having fun, Claire was dancing along Zack laughing as Ernie came to their table carrying sodas,

'Hey kids, sodas on the house' he said and everyone cheered,

'Ernie you're the man' Jason said and Zack agreed as he took two giving one to Claire she thanked him and took a sip from it happily,

'To our guest of honor' Jason said raising his glass and everyone came over to the table cheering,

'To Melisa' Trini and Claire cheered together and everyone with them.

Jason signed something which caused Kim and Melisa to laugh and everyone else to look at them confused including Jason,

'What, what?' he asked confused,

'You just told her your dog smells' Kim said laughing and everyone laughed,

'Good one Jase' Claire said patting his shoulder,

Melisa turned to Billy and signed something witch again no one understood,

'What she say?' Billy asked Kim,

'She wants to know do you wanna dance' Kim translated,

'No, no' Billy tried to decline but failed,

'Come on Billy' they all encouraged him and he and Melisa went off to dance and everyone laughed slightly.

Trini sat down on Kim's left side and Claire got herself a chair sitting down on the right side of Kim, they all watched Melisa pull Billy to the dance practice and starting to dance, and Billy following,

'You know Zack when you do it right, sign language isn't that hard to lear' Jason said turning towards him,

'Aw men it's a whole new world to wrap it' he said 'Check this out, there is a lot we can learn from Melisa' he said and everyone agreed,

'You know I used to think Melisa was pretty happy before' Kim started 'Then she saved her friends, and now' Kim continued they all watched Billy dance, and Claire was amazed, 'She's a miracle worker' Kim said as he finished and everyone laughed.

'Oh yeah' Claire said turning to Kim, 'Jason told me you were looking for me today' she said as Kim turned herself to look at Claire,

'That's right! I totally forgot, I need to talk to you about tomorrow, we can't have the movie night at my place, my mom decided to call some of her friends to dinner and what not and it will be crowded knowing my mom' she explained and Claire thought for a minute,

'Does that mean Movie night is off?' Trini asked,

'Aww man I was really looking forward to it' Zack complained and Claire came up with an idea,

'It doesn't have to be' Claire said and everyone looked at her confused and she just laughed 'What, I'm saying that we don't have to put off our movie night, you guys can come over to my place tomorrow' She said and Zack's face lit up,

'Really?' he asked and the others laughed,

'Yes really, Zack, besides Emm's working night shift at the hospital and im sure she wouldn't mind' Claire told them and they all agreed to transfer the movie night to Claire's.

After a while of talking and making plans Clare started going over the whole plan one last time 'Okay, so tomorrow at my place, at 7, and yes Jason I am sure that Emma won't mind you coming over, she loves all of you' Claire said as she saw Jason was ready to ask the same question for the tenth time, 'You guys are bringing over sodas and stuff, and you girls are bringing snacks, I have loads of movies but if there is something you know we could watch bring it anyways, and I will make dinner, that sounds good?' She asked and everyone nodded and she smiled happily.

* * *

The next morning Claire woke up around 8am which was her usual time to wake up on the weekend, she moved the covers and sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes she stretched and picked up some clothes going to her bathroom to take a shower, when she was done she put on her black long sleeved leotard, black leggings and orange sweater on. She went to her room and packed her bag for her ballet practice, she was checking if she had everything she needed when she heard familiar voice calling her, straightening up she moved to the open window and saw Billy waving, she smiled and waved back.

'Hey Billy slept well?' she asked him and he nodded,

'I did, what about you?' he asked as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the window frame,

'Yup, good old sleep' Claire joked following his lead 'What are your plans for today?' she asked,

'Probably working at the garage, you're going to practice?' he asked and she nodded 'Yeah, now is about half nine, so I'm having breakfast probably till nine, then I'm heading out, I'll be back by three' she said with a small yawn,

'You practice that much?' he asked amazed and Claire giggled, 'That's not too much, barely five hours, I'm used to more' she admitted 'But I'll take what I can get' she said as idea popped into her mind 'Hey if you're not doing anything when I get back you can come over earlier if you want?' she suggested to him and he thought about it,

'Yeah, sure, why not' he agreed and she straightened back up,

'Well see you later' she said with a smile and a wave and he waved back,

'See ya' he said with a smile.

Claire closed her window and got her bag going to the kitchen downstairs to see Emma making breakfast, 'Morning Emm's' Claire said from behind her as she kissed the women's cheek taking a piece of toast,

'Morning Claire bear, sleep well?' Emma asked and Claire nodded as she took a sip out of her chamomile tea,

'Great' she said 'Well I'm heading to practice soon and the others are coming over around 7pm, accept Billy I asked him if he wanted to come by earlier if that's okay with you?' she asked wile eating,

'It's fine' Emma said with a smile, 'He's a good kid' she added and Claire nodded with her head in the clouds causing Emma to laugh softly,

'What?' Claire asked confused and the older woman just shook her head,

'Nothing' she said taking a piece of toast for herself, Claire just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat quietly as the only sounds that were heard was soft music playing from the radio. Once she was finished she placed her plate and cup in the sink and said bye to Emma before she left for her practice.

* * *

Kim allowed herself to sleep in a bit since it was weekend, she got up around 11 am, by a phone call from Trini, she was still lying in her bed relaxing and talking to Trini,

'When did you get up by the way?' Kim asked as she lazily rubbed her eyes,

'Around 8 am, why?' Trini asked, and Kim exhaled,

'How can you get up that early on a Saturday morning?' she asked as she lay on her stomach,

'It's not that hard Kimberly, it's actually good to get early start in a day' she said 'You can do a bit of practice, have a nice early breakfast, an enjoy the morning atmosphere' she explained and Kim sighed,

'I bet Claire is still asleep' she said closing her eyes and Trini laughed,

'You sure about that, she is almost a professional Ballerina something tells me she is probably already practicing' Trini said and Kim silently agreed,

'But I did not call to talk about your sleeping habits' Trini said, 'I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall to hang out a bit, and we could get the snacks on the way, and go the Claire's together?' she suggested and Kim was out of the bet at the mention of a mall,

'Sure, how about 2 pm at the entrance?' Kim asked and Trini confirmed.

Kim did her morning routine which was doing a bit of stretching, taking a shower and enjoying a breakfast with her mom while watching some tv in the kitchen. Later she got ready and went to meet with Trini at the mall.

* * *

Jason and Zack were on their usual running route by 9 am and doing a little competition which was usual for them, and they always did it on weekends, Jason was leading at the moment and Zack quickly came back and won by a land slide, they sat down on the grass to take some rest and drink water,

'So' Zack started and Jason looked at him confused 'What's up with you and Claire, you are getting really closer day by day' he said and Jason looked at him like he was crazy,

'Nothing's going on with me and Claire, if anything I see her as a little sister' he said, 'What else could there be?' he asked Zack who shrugged his shoulders,

'I don't know I'm just asking man, don't kill me' he joked and Jason laughed,

'I'll have to think about it' Jason said pretending to think about it and Zack laughed,

'Yeah yeah' Zack mocked hitting Jason on the arm.

'Want to go to Clair's together we can get the drinks on the way there?' Jason asked and Zack agreed,

'Sure man, we can meet around 6 pm at your house and go together to the store than to Claire's' he said and Jason agreed to the plan,

'Alright, and now get ready to loose' Jason said as he stood up and started to run,

'Hey man not okay' Zack whined and stood up running after him.

* * *

Once Claire got to home after practice she took a shower and got dressed into gray sweatpants and orange shirt, once she was done she went to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter she picked it up and saw it was message from Emma

~Hey Claire Bear, I won't be home when you come, I'm at lunch with a friend,

I'll see you later,

Love you,

Emma~

Claire smiled and tied her hair into a bun before she started to make something for a quick lunch and she decided on a sandwich, she turned on a radio and sat down at the counter enjoying her sandwich. Once she was done she washed her plate putting it back to its place, she went over to her movie and music shelf and looked for some music to play, she smiled when she saw the perfect cassette, it was her mom's favorite band ABBA, she turned off the radio and put the cassette in the player and played the first song which was ''Chiquitita''. She softly hummed to the all familiar tune and saw around the kitchen as she looked through cabins and fridge just to check if she had everything she needed, once she was sure everything was there she started to take out all the things she needed, when she was almost done she heard a knock on a door, and knew who it was immediately, the song changed to ''Fernando''.

Claire opened the doors and saw Billy she gave him a huge smile as she stepped from the way so he could get in 'Hi Billy' she said happily and closed the doors once he was in,

'Hello, I brought few different juices and sodas' he said motioning to the bags in his hands,

'Oh right! Well come on let's put them in the fridge' she said lading him to the kitchen and they put the drinks away,

'Is this Abba?' Billy asked suddenly as Claire was making some tea,

'Yeah, you know them?' she asked as she poured the tea in two cups handing one to Billy,

'Thank you' he started 'Yeah, I mean who doesn't know them' he said and she laughed,

'You're right' she smiled 'So are you ready to make some pizza?' she asked with a grin,

'Uhhh me baking, are you sure that's a good idea?' he asked stumbling on his own words,

'Oh come on Billy have a little faith in yourself, you can cut mushrooms and stuff if you want I'll be making the dough' she said and he nodded relaxing,

'Okay, that I can do' he admitted and she just shook her head with a laugh.

Claire was done with the dough and she put it on a baking tray, she had three baking trays ready with dough and she started to put tomato sauce on each of them as Billy was almost finished with cutting the ingredients for the pizza, they were both enjoying the comfortable silence accompanied by the music that was playing,

'Are you almost done Billy?' Claire asked turning so she could look at him,

'All done' he said as he looked at her with a smile,

'Oh good, thanks for the help' she said taking the mushrooms, peperoni, sausage, and grinded cheese and started putting them on the three pizzas,

'No problem' he said and joined her by her side taking some of sausage and putting it on the pizza, and she just thanked him with a smile that he gladly gave back.

As they were putting the mushrooms Billy noticed that there won't be enough for all the pizzas, 'What are we going to do with the third pizza it seems that there won't be enough' he said and she just nodded

'You're right, but I didn't plan on putting them on this one' she answered,

'Don't like them?' Billy asked interested and Claire shook her head,

'Allergic, that and coconuts' she said 'Are you allergic to anything?' she asked as she they slowly finished with putting everything on the pizzas,

'Uhh yeah, peanuts' he said and Claire nodded,

'That's a bummer, I love peanuts' she said honestly and he laughed,

'And I really like mushrooms and coconuts are also good' he admitted and Claire also laughed while she put the first pizza in the oven.

The tune soon changed to ''Dancing Queen' and Claire smiled starting to sing along and dance around and Billy just chuckled looking at her,

'Oh come on Billy don't just stand there like a rock, I saw you dance yesterday, it was awesome' she said and started spinning not catching the soft red caught on the boys cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck,

'You saw that?' he asked feeling a little embarrassed,

'We all did, and it was pretty cool' she said smiling as she walked towards him, 'Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer' she said grabbing his hand pulling him to the living room and Billy clumsily followed her,

'But I'm not really good at dancing like this, with someone' he admitted and Claire just waved her hand,

'Oh pish posh, all you have to do is let go and follow the music, it's not science' she told him,

'Somehow I fell like science is easier' He said and she giggled shaking her head, and started dancing and twirling around and Billy still stood there, Claire stopped and thought of an idea, she went and changed the song to ''I do, I do, I do'' and she walked over to him,

'Just follow my lead' she said taking his arms putting them on her waist, it felt weird to her since she didn't dance with anyone in a long time, but at the same time it felt right, as his big hands stayed on her waist when she let go of him, she stretched out her arms putting them on his shoulder and slowly starting to sway with the music and he followed her.

'See it's not so hard, and plus it's a good exercise for that dance coming up in a couple of weeks, I'm sure your date will be impressed' She said with a smile as she looked up at him and he just looked down at her and nodded, which was odd to her, and she knew something was up with him, and she let go of it for a moment, but once the song was finished she took his hand and lead him to the kitchen and sat him down on a bar stool, she grabbed some cookies on a plate and put them down as she sat down across from him,

'Now, tell me what's up' she said taking a sip out of her now cold tea,

'Do you think I'm boring?' Billy asked out of the sudden and she was taken aback,

'What?' she asked,

'Am I really spending too much time at the garage?' he asked in a defeated tone and Claire just looked at him for a minute,

'Where is this coming from Billy?' she asked concerned, Billy had become her best friend and it was really sad for him to see this look on his face like he just lost the greatest battle,

'The other day Zack told me that I'm spending too much time in my garage, and that the girls like funny and outgoing guys, and not someone who spends all their time making things' Billy said looking down and Claire frowned because this was a whole new side of Billy she was seeing,

'Oh Billy, you know that Zack meant good, he just sometimes doesn't think about what he's saying but still he means well' Claire said trying to comfort him,

'I know' Billy started 'But it's just sometimes I don't feel like I belong in the group, all of you are so good at something, you are an amazing ballerina, Kim is a talented gymnastic, Jason and Trini are so good at martial arts, and Zack is good dancer and a funny guy, and here am I, I'm not funny, I suck at martial arts and dancing, all I can do is make things' he admitted and Claire was stunned with the amount of sadness she was getting out of him, and the vulnerable side she was seeing for the first time since she met him.

Claire just sat there thinking of what do say, how to make this better, how to help him out she sighed as she looked up at him, 'Look at me Billy' she said and waited as he slowly looked up and his sad eyes met with her warm ones,

'You are a part of the group, and you will always be, you're not funny? So what, you think I am, I'm the worst person at coming up with the jokes, sure I'm a ballerina, and sometime I think that's all I am, plus I couldn't do martial arts if my life depended on it' she admitted 'And if you say it like that, than we are nothing more than a group made of Ballerina, Gymnastic, Dancer, Inventor, and two Martial artists, but we are sooo much more than that. Billy if it wasn't for your inventions we probably wouldn't have these' She said lifting her arm showing off her communicator 'Don't sell yourself short, you are the smartest person I know, and you are not boring, you are really fun to be around with, to talk with to hang out with, and anyone who spends some time with you would be able to see that, and you are outgoing, you spend a lot of time with us at the youth center, the mall, wherever, but at the same time Zack doesn't realize how important your inventions are to you. And they should be, ballet is to me, so you should never give up something you love for anyone' she told him, but still no smile from Billy so she sighed 'Do you know what ABBA song is my favourite?'

Billy just shook his head looking at her, and Claire stood up, first she checked the second pizza that was already at the oven, and saw it was done, so she took it out finally placing the third on in, the she went and changed the song to ''Thank you for the music'' which was her favorite song and she went back to her place and sat down,

'It's called Thank you for the music' she said and they sat in silence while the song played, 'I found myself in it, it's me as a song' she said 'Because even though I'm nothing special I have that something that makes me who I am, it makes me unique, and that for you Billy is science and inventions, and not just that, your clumsiness makes you cute, and sometimes you are so confused and the cutes expression comes to your face it makes me laugh every time, and you are my best friend Billy, I would know what you are and aren't' she said and his lips finally created a smile and Claire grinned getting to her feet walking over to Billy who looked at her and even though it wasn't like him he opened up his arms for her and Claire gladly sank into them as they hugged,

'Thank you Claire, really' Billy said quietly an Claire just laughed as her head was buried in his shoulder,

'For what? Talking some sense into you, because believe me the next time you tell me that you feel like you don't belong to the group I will kick it into you' she threated and he laughed 'Understood?' she asked,

'Affirmative' He said and they pulled away, and Billy was really glad to have someone like her, he had close friends but no one was like her, and he was truly happy.

* * *

Until the others came they had fun dancing, watching TV, talking just as Claire was taking out the last pizza out of the oven the door rang,

'Uh Billy can you please get that?' she asked and he said something like no problem as he went to open the doors, and it's not enough to just say the others were surprised when he was the one who opened the doors and let them in,

'Uh Billy, what are you doing here early?' Kim asked and Billy took them to the kitchen,

'Oh, I invited him to come and hang out for a bit until you guys came, since Emma isn't here I would be really bored' she admitted ,

'Good idea' Trini sad before Kim could say anything,

'Something smells nice' Zac commented and Claire laughed,

'I've made some pizza, we have 3 big ones, one is without mushroom and the others are with it' she said and everyone nodded, her and Billy help them unpack the stuff that they brought, there was everything sodas, cookies, popcorn, chips, candy and a lot more.

'Everyone can choose one movie we're going to watch so let's hear it, I choice is the breakfast club' Claire said as she picked up the cassette and held it up,

'E.T.' Billy said taking the cassette,

'Home Alone' Trini said holding hers,

'Karate Kid' Jason said,

'Dirty Dancing' Kim added,

'Terminator 2' Zack said last holding the cassette,

They all got everything they needed in the living room including pillows, blankets, glasses, plates, bowls for the sacks and got comfortable as they played Home Alone first, Kim sat down on the armchair, on one couch sat Clair, Billy in the middle and then Zack, and Trini and Jason shared the other, they laughed and had fun together, Emma came home during the Dirty Dancing which was second movie she said hi to everyone and they chatted with her for a bit until she went to work. After Dirty Dancing was Terminator 2, then E.T., then Breakfast club and lastly Karate Kid, by the time it started Kim was already asleep cuddled up in the chair, Zack was also asleep, along with Trini who slept with her head on Jason's shoulder and his arm around her, Clair was the next to fall asleep as she was warm and comfortable with her legs over Billy's lap and her resting on the back of the couch, Billy's hands were over her legs comfortably resting. Jason was the next to fall asleep, and Billy the last as he felt Clair's head softly fall on his shoulder he smiled and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep his head on top of hers.

The next morning Kim woke up first and awed at the sight of Claire and Billy and Trini and Jason, Billy had an arm around Claire as she was safely tucked in into his side, and Jason had his arms around Trini and his head on top of hers, for now she decided to let them go, next was Zack who was confused, than Jason who had a small blush when he saw the position they were in, then Claire who was red as a tomato but quickly shook it off, then Billy and Trini was the last one to wake up few minutes after Billy. They had breakfast together and they all helped Claire clean up, soon it was time for them to go but not before making plans to hang out later at the Youth Center. Claire gave each of them a big hug and waved as one by one they left, last was Billy and she gave him a big hug,

'See you later Cranston' Claire said as they pulled away and winked at him, and Billy just laughed,

'See you later Bear' Billy said which caused Claire to laugh as she waved at him, she closed her doors and smiled happily, she entered the kitchen humming a happy tune, and Emma just looked at her with a knowing smile shaking her head.

* * *

There you have it guys, long overdue fifth chapter,

Before anything thank you all for almost 400 hundred reads, and AvalonBay for reviews. I am really sorry for being this late, but I was busy these day, had an exam, failed oh well, the thing is I knew everything but professor was nervous and she failed almost everyone. I am proud of this chapter, it's long one as well, a lot more future stuff planed, I will try my hardest to keep up with the one week update as much as I can and as much as my time allows me. My classes start next week so I will try and write one more chapter, I really hope you like my story, please like, review, and stuff like that,

Lots of love 3


	7. Chapter 6

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Chapter 6**

 **~Food Fight~**

* * *

With an early start Claire was already ready for the day ahead, she was dressed in denim shorts, white top and orange cardigan, she had knee length orange socks and white chucks, and her long hair was braided and not in a high bun for once. She looked at the clock and saw that she still had time before she had to head over to the Youth Center and help out with Cultural Food festival, so she decided to go to Billy's to see if he was awake, since she saw him sleeping about half an hour ago. She took her backpack and keys and left her house locking the doors on her way out and went to Billy's, she smiled when his dad David opened the door and waved.

'Good Morning' She said cheerfully as David let her inside,

'Good Morning Claire Bear, what brings you over so early?' David asked as Claire put her backpack down and followed him to kitchen,

'Oh I came to see if Billy was awake, we were supposed to help today at the Youth Center, there is a Cultural Food Festival' She answered as David sat down on a bar stool and took newspapers,

'Oh, well I think he is still asleep but feel free to go and wake him up, he is impossible to wake in the mornings' David complained and Claire laughed and shook her head and made her way upstairs to Billy's room.

Claire softly opened the doors and poked her head inside, she saw a familiar blondish head sticking out from under the covers and she heard soft snoring which made her giggle, she walked over to his window and pulled away the curtains and opened it a bit letting the fresh air inside. She took the moment to really look at his room, she was here before but she never gave too much attention to it, it had white and blue walls, dark wooded floor, it also had two windows just like Claire's room, and a bed just as big, the curtains were white, he had a working desk, and a bookshelf filled with all kinds of science books, there was also a wardrobe and another door that led to his bathroom, he also had some picture frames here and there, with his friends, and mom and dad which made Claire smile.

She walked over to his bed and took off her chuck climbing on it and sitting crisscross next to him, she gently shook him in hopes of waking him up, 'Billy, time to wake up, or we'll be late' she said while shaking expecting a response from him, but she was met with silence, 'Billy, I mean it, Trini will be so mad if we're late' she tried again and waited but nothing. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an idea to pop into her head.

After about 10 minutes she felt Billy move and decided to start again, 'Billy, come on, wake up' She said as she shook him, and slowly started to get a response from him.

Billy felt someone shake him and heard a familiar voice calling him softly, he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them slowly with a yawn hearing a giggle come from next to him, 'C-Claire? What are you doing here?' he asked as he sat up and Claire handed him his glasses,

'Morning sleepy head, well you almost overslept so I came to wake you up' She said and he looked at her puzzled,

'Overslept, for what?' He said scratching the back of his neck and Claire gasped,

'For what? Cultural Food fair, you know that Trini would be so angry at us if me missed it' She said and Billy suddenly remembered,

'That's today?' He asked surprised,

'Yes, but thanks to me we won't be late' Claire said with a smile and Billy let out a breath of relief as he fell back down to bed,

'Thanks Bear' He said and Claire laughed,

'Don't mention it, but get ready and I'll wait for you down stairs okay?' She asked with a smile and he looked at her and nodded smiling back at her.

Claire put on her chucks and walked downstairs where his dad was still drinking coffee and reading newspapers, when Claire joined him they enjoyed small talk while waiting for Billy to come down, once he did and they were both ready they made way to the Youth Center together.

* * *

'Hey Billy, Hey Claire Bear' Kim said as she saw her two friends walking in, and they both waved,

'Hi guys' Claire said with a smile,

'Hey' Billy said after her with a smile before he walked over to Trini's stand to leave his backpack,

'Wow everything looks good and Hi Trin' Claire praised and greeted as Kim smiled and Trini walked over carrying a tray,

'Hi Claire' Trini said with a bright smile,

'Thanks' Kim said, 'Hey Claire can you help me with that tray over there' Kim said and Claire nodded as she put her bag down next to Kim's,

'Sure can do' Claire said happily picking up the tray following Kim and Trini when they were stopped by the Principal,

'How you doin girls?' He asked walking over,

'Hi' The three of them said,

'Wow, looks like the Cultural Food Festival's gonna be a huge success, huh?' He asked, as the boys joined Kim, Trini and Claire,

'Yes, we should raise a lot of money for the preschool and day care center' Trini said and the others agreed with her,

'Oh, what's this, huh?' He asked moving his look onto Kim's and Kim moved it away,

'Hey, hey, hey, Mr. Kaplan you have to buy it first' She explained,

'And I believe that one is 20 dollars' Billy said holding a jar,

'Well I wasn't really hungry anyway' He said walking away and the others laughed.

'Hey, let's go back to work kid's doors open in ten minutes' Ernie said and they all nodded,

'This is gonna be an awesome food fair' Zack said happily,

'Yeah I just hope Rita isn't hungry for any trouble today' Jason said,

'You can say that again' Claire added and they all went back to what they were doing,

Claire finished helping Kim and Kim smiled at her,

'Thanks Claire bear, and I love what you did with your hair, I didn't even know it was that long' Kim said as she noticed that Claire's hair was below her waist,

Claire smiled as a small blush appeared on her cheeks 'Thanks Kimi' she happily said and went to over to Trini's stand as she was helping her for the day along with Billy,

'Try some of these vegetables' Trini said,

'Your fried rice' Billy said as the woman thanked them and Claire smiled and sipped some water for her,

'Here you go' She said happily,

'Thanks' The customer said as she walked away,

'Well we're doing good for now' Claire said as she took a glass of water for herself,

'True, I just hope we raise enough money' Trini said honestly as she served another customer,

'We will, don't worry about it' Claire said and Billy agreed, 'Oh yeah, I will be right back I left my bag at Kim's table' She said and Trini nodded,

'Okie' She said as Mr Kaplan walked over.

Claire started to walk towards Kim's stand with American food when she sensed something flying over her head, she turned around and saw a pie missing Mr. Kaplan, only getting his wig hitting Skull straight on his face,

'Oh-oh' Claire whispered under her head as Skull picked up a pie, she knew she was in bad position and she started to slowly walk backwards hoping that would help her,

'Food fight' was the last thing she heard before all hell broke loose, and she tried to escape but just as she turned a pie hit her straight in the face, Claire tried to move but she couldn't see and she was whipping a pie off her face as fast as she could as she walked forward but she was hit with at least three more, so she just crouched down hoping for the best.

'We gotta stop this' Jason said as he met with the others,

'Yes, look at this mess you guys, we gotta save the food fair' Trini said as she tried to dodge all the food that was flying,

'You're right' Zack agreed,

'I'll go find Claire, I think she was in the middle of all of this when it started' Billy said,

'Good luck Billy' Kim said as they all went their separate ways to try and stop the riot that was happening,

Billy quickly moved towards the center where he saw little further a familiar person crouching down and he rushed towards her,

'Claire!' He called causing her to look up at him as she whipped her eyes,

'Billy?' she asked as he helped her up and took her hand pulling her from the chaos, he led her towards the stand that Trini was holding and took her behind it,

'Hide here, there is probably a towel you can use to wipe your face off' He said and she nodded,

'Thanks Billy' She said with a smile, and he nodded smiling back as he went to help the others.

Jason went after Bulk, taking sausages as weapons, he used them like nunchaki as he spun them around catching Bulks attention causing him to drop the pie he was holding onto himself,

Kim went after Skull who was holding a bowl full of fruits over his head and standing on a table, 'Skull!, put it down!' She yelled but he just laughed at her,

'Okay, sure, no problem' he said as he pretended like he was going to put it down but instead he threw everything from the bowl, Kim quickly moved to the side causing everything to fall on Bulk, who turned around and threw a pie at Skull's face laughing,

'Hey!' Billy yelled as he took a tray fool of cheese burgers from a guy that was throwing them and put them on a table as Trini joined him, but as they turned around they saw a guy launching at them with two pies, and they did the first thing they could think of which was moving to the side as the guy went over the table falling face first in a bucket of tomato sauce,

'Happy lunch' Trini said with a smile,

'That'll be 20 dollars' Billy said as he wrote a receipt giving it to the guy,

Claire whipped her face as best as she could but her hair and clothes were ruined, she stood from behind the table hoping she could help, as she saw Zack and walked behind the table where Mr. Kaplan was,

'Hey big guy' Zack said noticing Bulk going crazy with whipped cream, 'Why don't you chill with whipped cream' He said but Bulk didn't listen as he got ready to launch at Zack who just got an idea and took his apron off holding it in front of him moving it right to left,

'Toro, Toro' Zack called with a smirk and Bulk didn't take long to give in as he finally launched at Zack, but luckily Zack moved just in time and Bulk jumped onto the table sliding across, and like it was Claire's unlucky day, Mr. Kaplan and she got soaked in punch.

'That is it!' Mr. Kaplan said and everyone immediately stopped and turned towards him, as Claire just moved away and walked towards her friends hair and clothes dripping wet, 'Look at this mess' he cried, 'Our Food Festival is ruined, 'You should be ashamed of yourselves' He said pointing to Jason and the others,

'I only hope we have enough money to pay for the playground equipment' he continued, and they were all confused since it wasn't them who started this,

'Mister Kaplan' Jason started trying to explain what happened but Mr. Kaplan interrupted him,

'Oh I don't want to hear any excuses, Here' he said taking a mop 'Here, you're in charge of a clean up' He said throwing Jason the mop who caught it easily and left along with everyone.

Claire just stood there lost for words until she felt something wrap around her shoulders, she broke from her thoughts and saw Billy putting his hoodie around her, she smiled softly at him and went to thank him but she was interrupted by the familiar sound of their communicators going off which could only mean one thing Rita was once again up to no good, she sighed and Billy just smiled back at her and nodded,

'Come on' Jason said and they all moved to the side as Claire put Billy's hoodie on, the others took off their aprons and Jason answered the call from Zordon, 'Come in Zordon' He said bringing his communicator closer,

'Power Rangers I need you at the command center immediately' Zordon said and they all looked at each other and nodded,

'We're on our way' Jason said and they all teleported vanishing in bright lights.

* * *

'What a pig' Kim commented as they were watching Rita's new monster trough the viewing globe, and Claire felt her breakfast coming back just from watching him, and she was sure she wasn't the only one feeling that way,

'Man, this dude needs a serious diet' Jason added,

'Doesn't he ever stop' Trini said grossed out,

'If he doesn't I feel like im gonna see my breakfast' Claire said putting a hand over her mouth,

'The images you see have been just a moment ago, it appears that Rita has unleashed a ravenous pig upon the earth, its sole purpose is to eat' Zordon explained as the others continued to watch the pig,

'Man, if this dude keeps this up' Zack started,

'He'll eventually eat everything' Billy finished for him,

'I calculate he will consume the entire supply of food on earth in 48 hours, this pig must be stopped' Zordon said and everyone agreed with him,

'Look at that thing it is soo gross' Kim said,

'Just yuck' Claire added.

'Greetings dudes and dudettes' Alpha said finally coming into the main room of command center and others turned his way,

'Hi Alpha' Claire greeted with a smile and a wave,

'I thought I'd give you a hand with the food for the festival' He said,

'Thanks alpha' Jason and Trini said at the same time and the others smiled,

'Later Alpha, our Power Rangers have work to do, I wish you luck' Zordon said,

'Guys, it's morphin time' Jason said and everyone agreed standing behind him,

'Stegosaurs' Claire started,

'Mastodon' Zack continued,

'Pterodactyl' Kim said after him,

'Triceratops' Billy said,

'Saber tooth tiger' Trini went,

'Tyrannosaurs' Jason finished.

* * *

'Power Rangers' They said all together teleporting out of the command center, and with a flip they landed on the ground and saw the pig on a building right ahead.

'Alright porker, your big feast is over' Jason said,

'Oh yeah, you're finished pig' Zack said,

'He is so disgusting' Kim commented,

'Come down and fight like a pig' Trini called,

The pig jumped down and they all got ready to fight, the Rangers got ready holding their Power weapons and went to attack, but the pig was good and easily fought back, he pushed away Clare and Kim who both did a roll and went back to their legs, suddenly the pig started to act like a vacuum and suck them both towards him, he took both of their weapons In his mouth and started to eat them,

'Claire he's eating my Power Bow' Kim said and both she and Claire were pushed back on the ground as the pig ate their weapons,

'No!' Both of the girls cried out as he slowly but surely continued to eat,

'Billy hit him while he's eating' Trini called as they both attacked his but suffered the same fate as Claire and Kim as they were pushed to the ground, Zack tried to help Billy but only finished on the ground,

Jason was the last to try and to something but just like his friends his Power weapon was eaten, 'Oh man my sword' he said as he stood in a fighting stance ready to fight the pig with his fists,

The pig kicked Jason to the ground and the others came to his help and pig used that and attacked them all catching them in his vortex and Claire felt like the world was spinning.

The next thing they all knew they appeared at the park as they all fell on the ground,

'What a weird way to travel' Zack said as they all started to get up,

'This is too strange' Jason said while helping Kim up,

'You can say that again' Claire added as she dusted herself off while Jason's communicator went off, he brought his hand up and answered the call,

'Power Rangers, while you were caught in pigs vortex he found his way into your food festival and it's caught in chaos' Zordon explained and they all looked at each other,

'Oh no, come on' Jason said as they all ran to the Youth Center.

* * *

By the time they all got there people already ran out and the pig was nowhere to find and Youth Center looked like a bomb went off,

'Ewww a mess' Kim said,

'I guess we're too late' Zack added as they all stepped forward,

'Man he ate everything in sight' Jason said sounding defeated,

'Mr. Kaplan is going to flip his wig, again' Zack commented as they all looked around,

'We gotta stop that wig' Jason said,

'Yeah, but how? That thing just swallowed our weapons' Kim asked and Claire noticed Trini smile like she just came up with something,

'Hey, wait a minute' Trini started making everyone look at her 'Do you guys see what I see?' She asked them, and Claire was confused because all she saw was a ruined Youth Center, 'Come on' Trini said and led them as they followed her.

Trini led everyone to her food stand and turned along with the rest to look at the other stands 'Look around' She said, 'That pig ate everything in sight, but it didn't even touch the hot stuff' She explained as she took on of her trays and showed it to the others,

'Well obviously he doesn't like the spicy foods' Kim said not getting Trini's idea at first,

'Yeah but we could use that information to defeat the monster' Billy said explaining Trini's idea,

'Well how do you figure that?' Zack asked,

'Well why not lure the animal with food, after we stick this peace of radish inside' Billy proposed picking up one of the radishes from the tray,

'But of course, Billy you are a genius' Claire said happily,

'Morphenomenal idea Billy' Kim added,

'So we make it sick we get our weapons back?' Jason asked putting his hand on Billy's shoulder,

'Affirmative' Billy answered,

'I'll bring the hot stuff, come on' Trini said and they all spread to get everything they needed to put their plan in motion.

Once they got everything they needed Jason contacted Zordon, 'Zordon we found a way to defeat the pig' he started,

'We just need to know where he is' Trini asked,

'My sensors tell me that it's terrorizing the food plant, go now Power Rangers and let the Power protect you' Zordon said,

'We're on our way' Jason said as they all morphed.

* * *

'All right let's do this' Jason said as they appeared in the food plant,

'Power Rangers!' they all yelled getting into their poses,

'Power Rangers, let's get him' Jason said jumping up followed by others,

They all took their trays with food and held it out 'Come on pig free food' Jason called as they all tried to lure the monster and it worked as the pig showed it's self'

'Here you go' Kim said as they all threw him the food and the pig caught it hungrily,

'Okay Trini send down the hot stuff' Jason told Trini who nodded,

'One red hot radish coming up' she said as she put the radish in the sandwich she was holding 'Hey pig you hungry?' She asked while holding up the sandwich 'Catch' She said and threw it to the pig who of course caught it and started eating it, they all stood still waiting to see if their plan would work and it did causing the pig to throw out everything he ate.

'Alright' they all said and jumped down and caught their weapons as the pig threw them out, Zack and Billy attacked first using their Power Axe and Lance, followed by Kim and Claire with Power Bow and Guns who used Zack' and Billy's shoulder to jump high shooting at the monster, after them went Trini with Power Daggers and Jason in the end with his Power Sword.

'Alright let's finish this pork' Jason said and they all agreed as they brought their weapons together,

'Power Axe' Zack said throwing his axe in the air,

'Power bow' Kim yelled as she threw her bow, which landed perfectly on Zack's axe,

'Power Guns' Claire called throwing both of them, which landed on either point of Kim's bow

'Power Daggers' Trini said as her daggers fit perfectly next to Clair's guns

'Power Lance' Billy said as he threw his lance which landed next to Trini's daggers

'Power Sword' Jason called and put his sword on top, directly at the middle,

With Jason standing in the middle holding their combined weapons, the others stood behind him as he powered up the weapon aiming it at the monster, 'Power Rangers' They all said together as Jason shoot the beams straight to the monster hitting it and destroying it,

'Hey Rita you have to do better than that if you want to defeat us' Trini yelled up at the sky.

* * *

'That was great, we really gave it to her this time' Jason said as they all walking in the Youth Center,

'Yeah we were Bam! Morphenomenal' Zack said while jumping over the steps, and Claire laughed as she walked over with Billy and Kim,

'Yeah we took care of the pig that's true, but what about the food festival?' Kim asked motioning around her,

'Kim has a point' Claire said as she looked around along with the others,

'Do you guys think we made enough money for the playground equipment?' Trini asked and they all shrugged their shoulders as the sound of the communicator was heard followed by Zordon's voice,

'I see you've finished your mission Power Rangers' He said,

'Yeah we sent that puggy face with a fat punch' Jason said and others agreed,

'Congratulations, well done' Zoron praised,

'Oh happy day, I have figured out a way to defeat that pesky thing' Alpha's voice was hear out of o where,

'Woow Alpha, I think we have the problem under control' Jason said and the others laughed,

'Yeah that pig is sausage man' Zack added,

'Right and he ruined our food festival' Trini added and everyone looked down,

'Oh that's too bad, hey maybe these will help' Alpha said and everyone looked confused, 'Teleporting now' he said and soon tree trays with food appeared,

'Hey thanks Alpha' Zack said gratefully, and others smiled until they saw Mr. Kaplan walking in,

'Oh hi Mister Kaplan, look we're really sorry about what happened' Kim said apologetically,

'Look I know you kids weren't responsible, oh we almost have enough money for the playground equipment despite all of this' Mr. Kaplan said,

'With a little help Mr. Kaplan we can make up for the rest' Trini said pointing to the food on the tray that Zack was holding,

'Hmm, let's see what you've got here' He said looking at the food he went to pick up a sandwich but Trini's voice stopped him,

'it will cost you 20 dollars' She said and he looked at her,

'20 dollars?' He asked,

'For the playground equipment' Trini added hopefully,

'Okay' Mr. Kaplan said with a sigh giving in, 'I'm starving, with all this craziness today I didn't eat lunch' He explained and picked up the sandwich from the tray,

'Oh no, not that one Mr. Kaplan it's a little bit…' Billy started to say but it was too late as Mr. Kaplan already started to eat the sandwich with the radish in it.

Mr. Kaplan put the sandwich down and held a hand over his mouth, 'Water, I need water' He said once he swallowed the bite he took and Kim ran to find him some water, she can back with a jug full of water and Mr. Kaplan took it and went to drink from it but he tipped it over a little bit too much as the water poured down on him causing his wig to fall off, and everyone was silent not knowing what to say,

'A little hot, but not bad' He said with a little cough and everyone burst out laughing along with him.

* * *

When Mr. Kaplan left the gang went and cleaned the Youth Center together, and it didn't need them a lot of time so Claire was thankful for that because she couldn't wait to get home and take a shower and wash out all of the pie and punch out of her,

'Well guys I don't know about you but I will be heading home now' Claire started as she adjusted her backpack, 'I really feel gross after being hit with pie and drenched in punch I really need to get all of this off' She explained and the others nodded with a little laugh,

'If I were you I would have left the same moment to get a shower' Kim said,

'Oh believe me I would but duty called and I had to answer' Claire said and they all laughed,

'True, well we'll see you tomorrow' Kim said and everyone said bye to each other and her and Billy started their walk home.

'Oh yeah, thanks for the hoodie Billy it helped loads' She thanked with a smile,

'You're welcome' He said smiling back,

'I'll give it back as soon as it's clean' She said and he nodded,

'Don't worry about it' He said and he smiled,

'Whatever you say' She laughed, 'So are you going to the dance that's coming up?' she asked,

'I really don't know, I guess I'll go if I maybe find a date, but I guess I'll go even if I don't if all of you are there' he admitted and Claire nodded, 'What about you?' he asked,

'I really don't know, I want to go, I probably won't find a date, but like you said I would go for you guys, plus I have never been on one of those' she admitted shyly as she looked down,

'Never? How?' Billy asked surprised,

'Well there weren't such things at my old school, well since I went to ballet school and we danced whole day, every day that they maybe thought we didn't need those, I really don't know, we did have a lot of strict rules' She explained and he nodded,

'Well I'm sure you will find a date why wouldn't you, you really are pretty' He said and she looked down not used to compliments of such sort, and just shook her head,

'Right now I'm a mess' she admitted with a laugh and he said something under his breath and she heard him but stayed quiet about it as they reached her house first,

'I'll see you tomorrow?' She asked turning to look at him,

'Affirmative' Billy added turning to her and she smiled,

'Bye Billy' She said as she waved and walked to her house,

'Bye Bear' Billy said walking to his own and Claire smiled hearing the nickname he gave her, and blushed as she remembered what he said thinking she wouldn't hear,

'Perfect' she whispered and smiled wider as she closed the doors behind her locking them.

* * *

 **Well that's it, I am really sorry you guys had to wait, I wanted to upload last weekend but I go sick -.- and it lasted until Thursday so I couldn't write too much. I do hope you guys will like this chapter as well, a lot more things coming up including the only Claire chapter, I'm curious to know what you will think about it. As far as the relationship between these two I don't plan to put them together yet, I have some plans in my head, well to be honest I have too much plans in my head. Anyhow thanks to AvalonBay and Snowki for reviews, it means a lot to me. Well I won't talk anymore, I hope you have liked this chapter, please review don't be shy, and I guess that's all for now.**

 **Lots of love XOXO 3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Happy Birthday Zack~**

* * *

Unlike any other day the gang's Thursday evening was spent in the Youth Center, as Jason, Billy, Kim, Trini and Claire were preparing a surprise birthday party for Zack, and Ernie stayed behind after closing time to help out a little, and Billy even created a machine for making cakes called cake-o-matic. Ernie was sticking close to the machine because it was making weird sound, Billy was dancing around with headphones on his head holding a balloon, Trini was paining a banner, and Claire and Kim were working with balloons while Jason went to pick something up.

Claire was sitting next to Kim wearing shorts and an orange t-shirt her hair back in its regular bun, they were working as Billy approached them "You're right Kimberly' He slightly yelled 'The performers assembled to create this harmonious tune transcend all predecessors to this genre of music", Claire looked at him confused and Kim turned to Trini for help.

"Translation, please" Kim said looking at Tirni who smiled,

"He likes the music" Trini explained to her friends and Claire nodded at her with understanding.

Ernie opened the machine and stuff started to spill out of it, "Billy!" Ernie tried calling him but with no success since Billy's music was too loud,

"Billy" Claire called,

"Billy!" Kim shouted louder, she called out a few more time as everyone did too, as she stood up taking the headphones off his ears "Glad you like the crew, but I think that Ernie is having a problem" She said with a giggle while pointing to Ernie who was struggling with the cake mix spilling, slipping on it and falling down.

Billy rushed to him and turned off the machine before looking down at Ernie, he squatted down and looked down at him apologetically "I guess I still have to work the kinks out of this thing' he said as he shrugged his shoulders a bit,

"I hate machines" Ernie said as more cream fell on top of his head, and Claire giggled quietly.

"Yeah it looks alright" Kim said to Trini who sat on the floor finishing up a banner,

"Kimberly get back to work" Trini ordered playfully and they both giggled as Kimberly went over to the bar and climbed on top of it sitting crisscross on it,

"How's it going Billy" She asked looking at him,

"I fail to ascertain why this appliance isn't working, I mean the molecular mix re-arranger is still intact" He explained looking confused.

"Problems?" Jason asked as he showed up with the paint,

"The cake-o-matic that Billy built for Zack's surprise party it went on a warpath" Ernie explained with a towel around his neck and a new sets of clothes, "Nearly drowned me in cake mix" He complained as others laughed.

"Hey listen Ernie I wanted to thank you for keeping the place opened late tonight so we could decorate for Zack's birthday party" Jason said truthfully and others agreed,

"Boy is he going to be surprised, and speaking of surprises you guys will never guess what I found out about the Power Rangers" Ernie said and everybody turned their attention to him,

"The uhh Power who?" Billy asked playing clueless,

"You now the superheroes with the large dinozords" Ernie explained,

"The ones with the colored costumes?" Jason asked trying to sound convincing,

"That's them, you know they'll do for Angel Grove what Batman has done for Gotham City" Ernie said and Claire shook her head with a smile on her face,

"I think, I saw them on TV what have you heard?" Jason asked looking over to Billy with a small smile on his face.

"I heard they're regular humans just like you and me" Ernie said,

"Well you know I heard that they were space aliens from a distant planet" Jason told him and Claire looked at him with wide eyes thinking he was crazy, she asked herself why would Jason say something like that.

"Aliens?" Ernie asked quietly as he came closer,

"But you know we should keep this alien stuff under our hats, we wouldn't wanna panic anybody" Jason explained and Ernie shook his head, and Claire couldn't believe that he was buying this.

"Aliens? Wow this is big" Ernie said as he exhaled and walked away from the bar and Claire face palmed herself not believing what she was hearing.

As Ernie left Billy and Jason started to laugh quietly and Kim, Claire and Trini shook their heads,

"You guys are crazy" Claire said tying a balloon,

"Don't look at me, Jason said it" Billy said and Claire laughed.

At that moment Bulk and Skull walked in, with Bulk pulling Skull along by his ear, "Well, well, well if it isn't the nerd patrol from Angel Grove High" Bulk said in mocking tone,

"Uh, this place is closed fellas" Billy tried to explain,

"Yeah to nerds like you" Bulk said and took Billy by his arms lifting him up on the counter,

"Hey Bulky" Skull called as he took the banner that Trini was making "Look what we have here" he started as Trini went to take it back but Skull puled it away "Oops, a birthday party, aww" he said as Bulk walked to him and took the banner,

"Yeah well we would've invited you" Claire started,

"But animals aren't allowed" Kim finished as she looked at the two.

Bulk looked back at her and then at the banner as a smirk appeared on his face and he took the banner and blew his nose into it "Party's over kids" he said and Skull started to laugh,

"Hey I worked long time on that" Trini said as she tried to take it back.

"Hey tell you what babe" Skull said taking Trinis wrists, "What do you say I help you make another one" as he guided her backwards by her hand "After we're done having a little fun" He said as they stopped and he looked down at her making her look at him by holding her chin. He went backwards again and tripped on something falling down over the cans with paint.

Claire and Kim started to laugh and Bulk walked towards them and started mimicking their laugh, he got to Kim and took the balloon she held and let the air out of it in her face to which she just huffed and Claire glared at him.

"Someone should let the air out of you" Jason said to Bulk while he was resting against the pole, Bulk charged at him, and he and Trini moved out of the way in time.

Bulk hit the pole and got dizzy as he walked around and fell in a box full of balloons,

"Our balloons" Claire and Kim cried as Bulked popped some of the out.

Skull stood up and headed towards Trini who moved out of the way, and so did Jason and Skull also smashed into a pole and held onto it to stop himself from falling, and Billy started to laugh, Skull turned towards him and started to run but Billy moved out of the way and opened the cake-o-matic and Skull smashed his head into it,

"I hate party crashers" Kim said with a sigh and Claire and Trini started to laugh.

* * *

"Her proficiency with with complex illustrated characterization is quite impressive isn't it" Billy asked Jason as the two of them were watching Trini finish the banner while Kim and Claire were hanging up the balloons.

Jason blinked confused and turned to Kim and Claire, "What he say?' He asked and Claire shrugged her shoulders as she saw Billy walking towards her and Kim to help with balloons,

"Don't look at me, I don't speak Billy" Kim said.

"He said I draw a good cartoon" Trini explained turning to look at Billy over her shoulder "Thanks Billy" she said and continued to paint.

"So we got all of the balloons blown up, banners are made, so what else is there left to do?" Kim asked,

"I think we're about done" Jason answered taking a party hat off of his head,

"Well all we have to accomplish now is just to make sure Zack doesn't find out the plan of the festivities prematurely" Billy said and Ernie ran in panicked,

"Hey you guys I just saw Zack pass by my office window I think he's headed this way" he said a bid out of breath.

"You got to be kidding me" Claire cried and everyone started running around moving everything and hiding it, as fast as they could, taking down the balloons, banners and other decorations, putting chairs on the tables, and as they all hid behind the bar sitting down, and just as they thought everything was hidden Kim saw another balloon hanging and she took it down quickly and hid just in time as Zack walked in.

"Hey Ernie" Zack greeted "What's with the late hours?" He asked as he walked towards him,

"Eh, just catching up on some work Zack" Ernie answered as he ate few of the pop corns, "And I'm all by myself too, see" He said as he mentioned to the rest of the room that was empty.

Zack chuckled "Yeah right, uh Trini's mom told me that the gang might be here, so I just came down here to see if you saw them" He asked, and everyone behind the counter looked at Trini who just shrugged her shoulders,

Ernie shook his head "Nope I haven't seen them" He started "It's just me, my stack of papers, my bowl of popcorn, some tables, couple of chairs" Claire face palmed as Ernie kept on babbling and shook her head,,

"I get the picture, I get the picture" Zack said stopping him,

"Yeah yeah, you get the picture" Ernie confirmed continuing to eat his popcorn.

"Listen if the gang comes around tell them I'm looking for them, okay?" Zack asked,

"Sure, sure no problem" Ernie answered.

"Wonder where they disappeared too" Zack said while Ernie just shrugged his shoulders, "I'll see you Ernie" Zack said with a small smile and a wave and Ernie nodded,

"Take it easy Zack" Ernie said as he watched Zack leave.

Once Ernie was sure Zack was gone he turned to the others behind the bar, "Okay coast is clear" he said and everyone stood up with a sigh,

"That was way too close" Kim said as she stood next to Ernie,

"Agreed" Claire said as Kim put a popcorn in her mouth and everyone nodded.

* * *

The day of Zack's birthday finally arrived and everyone was happy and couldn't wait for the surprise party, but the only problem for Claire was that she had to pretend like she has forgotten it's Zack's birthday, and she hated letting down her friends. Naturally that morning while she was talking to Kim she caught a sight of Zack and fled knowing if she stayed she would crack and wished him a happy birthday, she just prayed that Zack hadn't saw her. Kim wasn't grateful that Claire has left her, but she knew she could pull it off so she put her bags in the locker and took out a comb brushing it through her hair.

"Yo Kimberly" Zack said excitedly as he rushed to his friend,

Once Kim heard him call her name she turned around with a smile "Hi Zack",

"Hey, so um, am I looking any older to you today?" Zack asked as he showed around a bit,

Kim looked at him confused "Older? No" she said as she turned around panicking trying to think what to do.

"Kim, you know" Zack said a bit quitter trying to give her a sign,

Kim quickly turned around putting a hand over her mouth "Oh my gosh",

"Right you just remembered something, right?" Zack said hopefully,

"Yeah, and I feel really terrible about it" She admitted,

"Don't sweat it, people forget things all the time" Zack answered thinking that she finally remembered,

"I know but this was really important to the something I really care about" Kim started "And I hope that she'll forgive me" She said at the last second being the first thing that popped into her head.

"Of course she'll" Zack started but noticed that Kim was talking about someone else, "Wait she'll, did you say she'll" He asked just to make sure that his ears weren't fooling him,

"Yeah it's, it's my poodles birthday, and I forgot to buy her a birthday present" Kim said trying to sound convincing, "What, what you think I was talking about?" She asked looking up at him,

"Forget it" Zack said defeated as he turned ready to walk away,

"Thanks for reminding me about my poodle" Kim said,

"Sure no problem" Zack answered, as he turned he saw the rest of the gang, and saw that Claire was slightly behind Jason and Billy and shook his head,

"Hey Zack what's up?" Jason asked as everyone said hi,

"Yeah right, and Claire try to improve you're hiding skills" Zack said as he walked away.

Everyone looked at Claire who just looked down ashamed and shook her head,

"What's wrong with him" Jason asked Kim as they walked closer,

"He thinks that we forgot his birthday" Kim said sadly.

"He'll be okay" Trini said as she tried to reassure both Kim and Claire,

"You guys, he seemed really bummed, do you think that surprise party is a good idea?" Kim asked unsure of their whole plan, now that she had seen how upset Zack was,

"Of course, I mean his feeling of disappointment right now will only serve as his enjoyment later on" Billy explained,

"Yeah, I mean his going to be so surprised later, we'll going to have to pull him from the ceiling" Jason said with excitement, "He'll be okay until then" He promised,

"You're right" Kim said with a smile forming on her face,

"Bye you guys" Kim said to Jason and Trini as they left for their class, "You coming with us Claire?" Kim asked as she took out her books,

Claire shook her head "Afraid not, I have free period remember?" she asked with a laugh, "Plus I have to stop by to the command center to pick up a gift for Zack from Zordon and Alpha, so I'll see you later" She said with a smiled and Billy and Kim nodded returning the smiles,

"You got it Claire Bear, say hi to Zordon and Alpha for us" Kim said and Claire nodded,

"Will do, see ya guys" Claire said and waved to her friends as she walked away to find a perfect place for teleportation, once she did she checked again to make sure no one else was there and teleported straight to the command center.

* * *

When Claire got there she was greeted by an empty command center and she was confused why no one was there at the moment so she went to the viewing globe and sight,

"Something troubling you Claire?" Zordon's voice flowed through the center and Claire jumped up a bit and turned around,

"Sorry Zordon, it's just that, Zack got really upset today thinking that we all forgot his birthday, and everyone said not to worry about it, and that he would be so happy later when he sees the surprise party, and I just tried to hide myself from him just a few minutes ago because I was scared that I was going to crack, and then I came here and saw that no one was around, and I just" Claire stopped her babbling and took a breath.

Zordon seemed surprised by the outburst of a young teenager standing in front of him, and he slightly smiled, "You wanted to check up on him?" he finished for her and she just nodded with a sigh. "Claire, there is nothing wrong with wanting to check up on your friends when they are sad or upset, but I do think that the rest are right, he may be sad now, but I can assure you that once he sees what you made for him, he will understand your doings" Zordon advised the young girl who looked up at him a gave him a small smile.

"Hello dudette" Claire giggled when she heard a familiar robotic voice and turned around to see Alpha coming into the room,

"Alpha I was wondering where you were" She said playfully and high fived the robot, "So have you got Zack's gift ready?" She asked him and he nodded,

"Affirmative" Alpha answered giving her a wrapped gift which she put in the back pack,

"Thank you" She said with a smile, "I hope you don't mind me staying a bit longer, I have a free period so I have nothing to do" She said turning to Zordon,

"Not at all Claire, all of you are welcomed here anytime" Zordon said and Claire smiled thanking him, as she went to help Alpha with some stuff.

* * *

Zack sat down on a rock and sighed, "I should have just stayed in bed today" He told himself as he threw the rock he was holding in his hand,

"Happy birthday, we're throwing you a party" Rita's voice came as Zack turned and saw her standing on a cliff with Goldar, "And we're even taping it for you" She added while pointing to her minions,

"That's right, uh and we brought you a present" One of them said while holding a microphone in one hand and pointing to a monster with the other "Meet the deadly knight".

The deadly knight went for Zack who quickly got his morpher out "Mastodon", as soon as he was done morphing he jumped at the knight with his axe, but the knight easily stopped Zack's attack, slicing him over the chest sending him to the ground. Zack quickly stood up and tried to keep up, but he was getting slashed all over, and his axe wasn't as much help as he would hope for, since the knight dodged everything easily.

They went weapon to weapon and started pushing, "Give up?" Zack asked, but the knight just used his foot and pushed Zack away once again rolling on the ground. "Guess not" Zack said as he slowly stood up but there was another attack sent his way, and Zack took a direct hit which threw him back, but he stood up once more little wobbly on his legs "Aw man this is not the way I wanted to spend my birthday" Zack said more to himself than anyone else.

One more attack was sent towards Zack and he succeeded in dodging it by jumping over the attack and towards the knight but Goldar got in the way, throwing Zack back rolling down the rocky hill.

* * *

Claire was working with Alpha when she heard the alarms go off and she immediately ran to the viewing globe, "I'm sensing a disturbance in the morphing grid, Alpha activate the viewing globe and see if you can find what it is" Zordon said as Alpha rushed to the globe,

"Ay, ya, ya, ya, ya" Alpha cried while activating the globe,

"Come on Alpha you can do it" Claire prayed that it wasn't Zack in trouble, but she had a feeling that was it.

Claire's hopes fell down when she saw Zack fighting alone, "Looks like a quite a battle raging" Zordon said,

"It's Zack" Claire whispered,

"Alone against one of Rita's diabolical monsters" Zordon said with a worried voice,

"I'll go right now, Zordon get the others as fast as you can" Claire said and took her morpher "Stegosaurus".

* * *

Claire teleported to the site that the battle was happening, she took her guns out and pointed them to the knight, she knew that it probably wouldn't hurt him but Zack was in a bad situation on the ground, so she took a deep breath and ran towards the knight jumping up, she shot him which only made him stumble back but it gave Claire enough time to perfectly land in front of Zack.

"Claire?" Zack asked confused wondering how she knew where he was,

"Hang on buddy" She said to him and by the tone in her voice he knew she had a smile on her face,

The knight quickly got back aiming his sword at Claire who somehow stopped the sword with her guns giving Zack enough time to get back on his feet, the knight pushed her away but she stood her ground not falling down yet, she and Zack tried to attack him together but failed as they were sent backwards landing hard on the ground. Claire quickly rolled up and kneeled next to Zack, one hand on his shoulder, and a gun in other hand pointed at the knight.

In just right time the others showed up and Claire thanked god they did, Jason stood in front with the Power Sword in his hands "Back off" he said as Kim and Billy pulled up Claire and Zack, they all scattered quickly trying to attack the knight but he was strong even for all five of them. He sliced Jason and Zack was right by his side,

"Jason, you alright?" Zack asked putting a hand on his shoulder,

"I am, but check out the sword" Jason said as the sword was ruined, but it wasn't the only one.

"He ruined our weapons" Trini said looking at her daggers, and she was right all of the weapons were ruined,

"This is not good" Billy said inspecting his Power Lance

"What do we do now?" Kim cried looking at her bow.

The knight shoot them all down but they quickly got up with Jason in the lead, "Blaze blasters out, let's bring him together" he said and everyone followed that making a pyramid. Jason, Zack, and Billy at the bottom, Kim and Trini in the middle and Claire on top, the five joined their blasters and Claire aimed at the knight waiting for a word from Jason "Fire" he yelled and they all fired beams of energy at the knight, but he only stumbled a bit before sending their attack back at them as it hit them sending them on the ground.

Rita made the knight huge with the power from the staff and Jason lifted his arm in the sky calling his Zord "Tyrannosaurus dinozord power, now!" He called,

"Mastodon power, let's toast this dude" Zack said calling out to his zord,

"Stegosaurus power",

"Triceratops power",

"Saber tooth tiger power",

"Pterodactyl power",

As they called one by one their zords came out of their hiding ready for battle "Let's go" Jason said and they all jumped into their zords ready for action.

"Get him" Jason said after they all used their Power Crystals and the zords launched all together, they started to combine and create the Megazord, as soon they've finished combining the knight started to attack and rangers found it hard to stop him, "Zordon, we need the Power Sword now" Jason called, and the Power Sword came down from the skies right in the hands of Megazord. It was easier to stop the knights attacks but they were still getting beaten, which was not good, and somehow he succeeded in frying the power sword, and Claire for the first time felt scared, because this was no ordinary Rita's monster with small brain, this was a tough opponent to beat, and with one last slash from the knight they were sent hard on the ground, and Claire was grateful they were still in one piece, and everyone was trying hard to think of a plan that they desperately needed so they could win.

"Man I just figured out why ugly man is beating us" Zack started, and Claire filled with happiness, because if they knew what the problem was they could surely find a solution for it, "Any energy we throw at him he just reflects back at us, that's why our weapons are burned out" He explained,

"So what do we do about it?" Jason asked turning to him,

"Reflect his energy back at him along with our own" Zack said simply,

"Morphenomenal Zack, let us give him a taste of his own medicine" Kim said patting him on his shoulder,

"Zack you are a genius" Claire cried with happiness and Zack put his thumbs up smiling under his mask, and for the first time finally forgetting all about this morning, because when he saw his friends like this all he really saw was endless support they were giving to him and he was so grateful for that, he couldn't wish better people to save the world with, and celebrate the birthday even if they did forget.

"Hey let me have an honor of zapping sir bucket here" Zack said pointing to himself, and they all agreed as Zack zapped the power at him paralyzing him. The Megazord stood up regaining its full power and restoring the Power Sword as it should be, the Megazord attacked the knight and cut straight to his sword as it fell apart, the Megazord used its power and launched a thunderbolt at the knight finally destroying it.

* * *

As they were all walking towards Youth Center taking Zack to his surprise birthday party, he turned to Claire who was walking behind everyone smiling, "Hey girl, I just wanted to say, sorry about this morning, I just wasn't feeling too good, and I thought that you were maybe hiding from me, and thanks for today you really saved me out there" He said honestly and Claire laughed and shook her head,

"Hey it's okay" Claire started "Nothing that you wouldn't do for me" She admitted as they entered the building,

"I still don't know why do we have to come by here" Zack said honestly,

"Hey Zack, I was hiding from you this morning" Claire said with a smiled,

"What do you mean, hey wait why is it so dark in here, where's Ernie" Zack asked walking in first in the Youth Center, and all of the lights were off.

Suddenly the light went on and there was all of Zack's friends, and Ernie and there were balloons and banners and everyone had a smile on their face, "Surprise! Happy birthday Zack" Everyone yelled and Zack couldn't believe that his friends have remembered.

"Happy birthday" Kim and Claire yelled as he turned around,

"Aw man" Zack said and hugged Trini, Kim and Claire tightly, "Aww man",

"You thought we forgot didn't you?" Jason asked and everyone laughed,

"Yeah and I was bumming" Zack admitted, "This is so cool you guys, thanks" he said as he went to his friends, "Wait what's that noise?" he asked as he saw the cake-o-matic that Billy made acting up again.

"Not again" Ernie cried as he ran to the machine, "I thought this thing was fixed" he said as Billy ran to his help once again as cake mix was spilling out, the others just laughed and looked at each other,

"Party everyone" Jason said high fiving Zack,

"Let's do it" Zack answered and him, Jason, Kim, Trini and Claire ran to the dance floor and started to dance, and all in all it was a best birthday for Zack, he finally realized that he had the best friends on the planet, and he was grateful for that.

* * *

 **Heeeeeey guys, sorry for such a long update, didn't plan on postponing this much, but I had a lot of things to do, but here it is, I am satisfied with how the chapter went. Next chapter loads of stuff going on, can't wait. Probably will be up before Friday, so look forward to it, anyway, thank you for reading, if you can leave some review, if not, well that's okay too, I just really hope you guys like it.**

 **Lots of love 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Also before you start to read:**

 **Bet you didn't expect another update so soon, but I just had inspiration and wrote it, I've been writing it for three days now, also it's the longest chapter I've ever done, all in all I really hope you guys will like it.**

 **On with the chapter, love you all 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **~Power Ranger Punks~**

* * *

"All right guys let's go" Jason said as he hit the ball over the net where stood Billy, Zack and Claire, and Claire ran towards the ball,

"Mine" she said as she hit it towards Billy, who hit it back over the net, towards Jason and Trini, Jason hit it back to Zack, then Jason, then Zack again passing to Claire, who hit it back to Trini who passed it to Jason. Jason hit the ball sending it low and Billy barely made it in time to pass it to Zack but he hit it in the wrong direction and ball went to the end of a sandy volleyball court,

"Wrong direction" Zack yelled as he ran for the ball, Claire tried to make it in time but it slipped her fingers as she slipped on the sand, "No" Zack said as the ball hit the ground and the point went to Jason and Trini.

"Yes" Trini said high fiving Jason, and Claire laughed as Zack helped her up, she dusted the sand of her orange shorts, and went over to Billy,

"Wow Billy you're getting really good" Kim complimented as she brought a tray full of drinks,

"Nice try" Zack said carrying the ball,

"Thanks" Billy said from the ground,

"We'll get them next time" Claire said with a wink as she extended her arm to Billy who gladly took it and pulled him up.

"Hey I have some drinks over here" Kim said pointing to the tray,

"Great!" Billy and Claire said at the same time and she laughed walking over to Kim, "I'm dying for something cold and refreshing" She said taking a cup downing it,

"Boy those drinks look good" Billy said also walking over, "It's your turn" He added and Kim high fived him,

"Yeah" she said cheerfully skipping over to where Zack was, and Claire giggled as she sat down.

Billy stood by Claire's side and they watched their friends have a good game of volleyball,

"Hey, are we going home together later? Don't forget Emma's cooking her famous lamb ribs for lunch" Claire said taking another drink,

"Really? Love those" Billy answered and Claire nodded with a smile,

"Yup, is David working today?" She asked,

"Negative, he has a free day so I believe he will be joining us" He answered taking another sip from his drink,

"Well like Kim would say morphenomenal" She said and they both laughed.

Jason and Trini won again, and Claire was amazed by how well they worked together, when she looked again they look so cute together and she smirked looking at them and Billy caught her,

"Why are you smirking?" He asked and she shook her head with a laugh,

"Ohh nothing, just some thoughts" She answered.

"So who do we take don next?" Jason asked with a laugh, and just after that bunch of putties appeared out of nowhere,

"Aw man" Zack whined and Billy and Claire stood up looking at each other, they ran to their friends as putties started to attack, the gang fought against them trying to block and dodge the hits that putties were throwing.

Claire moved out of the way as a putty launched at her barely missing her, as she turned around she stood in a fighting stance, she blocked an upcoming hit but she was sent onto a ground by another putty that Kim just kicked, "Oh my gosh, Claire I'm so sorry" Kim said pulling up one of her best friends as they turned standing back to back being circled by two putties who were ready to launch.

"Don't worry" Claire said as an idea popped into her head "Hey Kim on a count to 3 move to the side got it?" she asked and Kim picked up on the idea and nodded,

"Got it, One" Kim started,

"Two" Claire continued as they both got ready,

"Three!" they both yelled and moved to the side just as putties launched at them, they both hit one of them in the back sending them crashing on the ground.

The fight continued for a few more minutes and just as Claire was about to kick a putty who was behind Billy they disappeared and she almost hit Billy but somehow turned regaining her balance as she sighed,

"What was that? You guys okay?" Claire asked as everyone high fived,

"All right" Billy said fiving Zack, and Claire and Kim fived each other,

"You alright?" Jason asked Trini who lost her balance and fell when the putties disappeared but quickly got up, she looked up at him and nodded, "That was a close one" he added,

"You have no idea, I almost hit Billy to the ground" Claire added "Luckily, the god of luck is on my side today so I regained my balance" She said and laughed with the others,

"Well thank you for not kicking me to the ground" Billy said and Claire patted his back "You are very welcome" She said and that made everyone laugh harder.

"So much for the game I guess" Zack said sadly, as Billy and Kim ran for the drinks,

"What next?" Trini asked and Claire shrugged her shoulders,

"Beats me" She answered first as she tried to dust herself off the best she could.

Kim got to the picnic table first and sat down, "Wow I am really thirsty" She said to Billy who was just behind her joining her at the table,

"Here" he said handing her a cup, than taking one for himself,

"Thanks" Kim said thankfully,

"Bottoms up" Billy added as they clinked their glasses together and downed the drinks.

"Argh!" Kim reacted throwing the cup, and Billy had the same reaction but he also pushed the tray from the table making all the other drinks spill on the ground,

Jason, Zack, Trini and Claire walked towards their friends, and Claire was confused by the reaction that both Kim and Billy had, because when she had the drink it was normal, and Billy had it with her, so she didn't understand what was wrong with it.

"Hey you okay?" Zack asked standing next to Kim,

"What happened?" Jason asked also confused, while Trini and Claire stood on Billy's side,

"Get out of my face!" Kim said to Zack and Jason standing up, followed by Billy,

"Yeah get out of her face!" He said,

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked Billy who stepped up poking Jason on the shoulder,

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" Billy asked angrily and Jason held his hands up, not wanting any trouble with his friends.

"Guys, guys how about another game of volleyball?" Trini asked nicely with a smile on her face,

"No!, volleyball is for dorks" Kim answered,

"Yeah, and you guys are dorks!" Billy yelled into Zack's face who leaned away from Billy,

"Come on let's kick it" Billy said to Kim while putting an arm around her shoulder and Claire moved from standing next to Trini to standing in front of Billy.

"Wait, Billy, what's wrong, aren't we supposed to go home together, Emma's making lunch, you're favorite remember?" She asked him, and she was stuck in place when she saw the look on Billy's face who leaned down to her level and looked her in the eyes,

"Nothing's wrong, just I don't eat with someone like you" He said in an angry voice, Claire's eyes got glossy,

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked looking at him,

"It means, out of my way dork!" Billy yelled pushing past Claire, and off with Kim as they laughed together.

As Claire was pushed to the side Jason's fast reflexes were a plus and he caught her before she hit the ground and brought her back up, "You okay?" He asked softly and she just sighed,

"I think they had too much sun" Trini commented, and Clare shook her head,

"Doubt it" Claire said as she whipped her eyes and Trini frowned.

"Come on let's get you home shall we?" Trini asked Claire and she nodded, trying to regain her composure which was hard.

Claire never thought in a million years that Billy would act in such ways, it wasn't like him at all and he broke her heart pushing past her in the way he did, he was supposed to be her best friend and she didn't want to do a replay from a few years ago, it was her biggest fear.

"You all are welcomed to come, I mean if you want, Emma's making her famous lamb ribs, which are to die for" She said looking at her friends who all smiled,

"Sure" Jason said with a smile,

"That sounds amazing" Zack added,

"I would love to" Trini affirmed, and Claire smiled a small smile and nodded, leaving the volleyball court with her friends.

* * *

"I'm so glad you guys came over again" Emma said while putting the plates down on the table, it was lam ribs, some mashed potatoes and salad, "But I can't seem to notice you're missing two, where are Billy and Kimberly?" She questioned as she sat down next to David, than looked at Claire who just looked down at her plate. Emma looked at her strangely because she didn't see this type of response from Claire in years, and it meant nothing good, but she decided to leave it for now and she did, looking over to Jason who started to talk.

"We're really grateful to you for letting us stay for lunch" Jason started, "Billy, uh he said there was something at school he needed to finish" He said as it was the first thing that came to his mind,

"Yeah, and Kim said that she already made plans with her mom" Trini continued, backing him up,

"I see, well it's a shame, but we must not let this food go to waste" David said, "For it is Emma's best meal" He added and everyone laughed.

"Oh please, it's not science fiction to make lamb ribs and mashed potatoes, and you guys are welcomed here anytime" Emma said, "Now dig in" She added as everyone started to eat, enjoying their meal and complementing Emma's cooking.

* * *

"Is everything okay darling?" Emma asked Claire who just walked with last plates from the lunch,

"Of course why wouldn't it be" Claire said with a smile, but Emma knew it wasn't real,

"If you say so" Emma said while washing the dishes while David sat at the counter drinking coffee,

"Really Emms, everything is fine" Claire said as she picked up four glasses putting them on the tray sipping lemonade in them, "Me and the guys are gonna hang out in the backyard" She added and Emma hummed in response.

When Claire walked out everyone was seated at the table talking, and she walked over to them with the tray in her hands, "Look guys, lemonade" She said with a smile and her friends cheered,

"Thank you" Jason said picking up a glass after Claire put the tray on the table,

"Man the food was delicious, best I've had yet" Zack said rubbing his stomach and the gang laughed,

"Don't let your mom hear that" Jason teased and Zack froze making everyone laugh harder.

Once the laughing stopped they all just sat there silent looking at each other, like everyone was afraid to speak up, until Jason did, "So, what are we going to do?" he asked,

"I don't know, but this screams Rita" Claire said, and everyone agreed,

"Claire are you okay? You really froze back there" Zack asked leaning in to take a sip from his lemonade.

"Yeah, it's just that it was like a déjà vu, I already went through something like this, and it just triggered some bad memories, nothing else" She answered while shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing big,

"What do you mean by that?" Trini asked concerned while looking at Claire who just sighed,

"I really don't like to talk about it" Claire started, "But, I can tell you some of it" she added and everyone nodded looking at her. Claire took a deep breath and looked at her friends, "Well you see, before I moved here I didn't go to a normal high school, I went to a ballet academy, and my mom was a professor there. Ballet academies are totally different from normal high schools, most of the people there see you as nothing else than a competition, so it's hard to find real friends, sure I had people I talked to, but I didn't have many that I considered friends, and being the professor's kid didn't help with it one bit. But I had a best friend, her name was Amelia, we were like twins, doing everything together, until one day she pushed me away like some other people did, started talking bad about me, and at the end I was left with almost nobody. And everything started after I got the role of Odette in Swan Lake, I was the only one who wasn't a senior or a principal dancer, so she started saying how I only got the part for being professor's daughter and not by actually trying out for it, people started to agree with her and at the end I was left with no one, and I wasn't going to let anybody in. That was also one of the reasons I moved here, apart from losing my mom, I just couldn't stay at a place where I had no one".

Zack, Jason and Trini were speechless, letting everything sink in, before saying anything and Claire just sat there looking in her drink.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Jason started, "But at the end they weren't your real friends if they did that, and I see why are you scared of losing Billy and Kim but I know we will get them back to how they were" Jason said and Claire nodded,

"I know how you feel, similar thing happened to me when I was a kid, it was also the reason why I moved here with my family" Zack confessed, and everyone looked at him shocked, because out of all of them he and Kim were the biggest peoples persons.

"It was hard for me to make friends when I moved here, until I met the gang" Trini said, "I was the new kid, I wasn't the same as everyone else and it was hard at the beginning",

"Same here, I also had troubles with friends until I met them" Jason added.

"I guess we are all scared of losing them, huh?" Claire asked and everyone nodded,

"Well I guess we have to try and do everything we can to bring our friends back, who's with me?" Zack asked and they all laughed and cheered,

"Thanks guys, I really needed this" Claire admitted and everyone shook their hands,

"Hey, there is nothing to thanks us for, if anything we should be thanking you for inviting us over" Trini said,

"Yeah, and apologize for Zack eating too much" Jason added teasingly,

"I do not eat too much, ask my mom" He said defensively,

"Okay, okay" Jason said lifting his hands up making everyone laugh harder.

After the gang left, Claire was still a little bit sad but her spirits have been lifted, she was so thankful for her friends, and the talk with them actually helped out a lot, it made her happier, and now she was determined to get her friends back.

* * *

Next morning at school, Claire was standing with Jason and Trini by the Trini's locker talking about some school work when they saw Zack walking over doing tricks with his basketball,

"Hey guys what's up?" Zack asked as he passed the ball to Jason who caught it easily, and Trini and Claire laughed a bit,

"Hi Zack" Claire said,

"You know I hope Billy and Kim are alright" Trini said honestly,

"Yeah" Zack said with a sigh as he opened his locker which was right next to Trini's and but his basketball in it.

They all heard a banging noise and looked ahead to see Bulk struggling with opening his locker,

"Skull" Bulk called, but Skull was oblivious as usual,

"Skull!" Bulk tried again this time gaining Skull's attention,

"This thing is jammed again, stupid locker" Bulk complained as he punched the locker doors again trying to get it to open,

"Stupid locker" Skull said backing Bulk up as usual as he also punched it but without any success.

When Bulk finally managed to get his locker opened, all of the food that was in it started to fall out, and there was a lot, "Oh no" Bulk cried trying to stop the food from falling out, but doing nothing actually,

The gang laughed at Bulk as his stuff continued to fall out, and Claire was both amused with how he fit all of that into a locker, and disgusted with what he had in there and she was sure she wasn't the only one,

"Hey" Bulk whispered to Skull grabbing him by his shirt turning him towards the stairs, where Billy and Kim were walking down dressed in punk kind of clothes, Claire was speechless when she saw them.

"Hey!" Billy yelled at some kid that was passing by, but Claire was sure he was younger than them, Billy and Kim started tossing the kid between them, "Where's your lunch money Kid?" Billy asked holding the poor boy by his t-shirt so he had no way out,

"Yeah, give it up" Kim threatened with a smirk on her face,

"I don't have any" The kid answered, and Billy shook him and pushed him away,

"Ahhh, you're worthless" Billy said, and Claire's mouth hang opened not believing what she has just heard, when they made their way towards the gang Claire shut her mouth and stood straight.

"Hii, Kim, Billy?" Trini said awkwardly,

"Hey what's going on?" Zack asked with a smile,

"Study geek" Billy said pushing Zack away and Jason put a hand on Zack's back to steady him, Zack looked shocked but stood straight and Claire put a hand on his shoulder,

"Leave them be" Claire said softly to him, "We'll get them back one way or another" She added.

Kim and Billy walked over to Bulk and Skull, "Hey, hot guy" Kim called out to Skull as she leaned on a locker looking up at him, Skull smirked looking down at her, "You are my kind of man" Kim told him, and Skull was both shocked and confused by her statement, he looked around then back at her as he pointed to himself mouthing 'me', and Kim nodded with a smirk as she grabbed him by his shirt pulling him closer, "What do you say, me and you go out Saturday night and tear apart the town?" She asked excited.

"Well" Skull started moving away from her than leaning close to her face "Okay" He answered taking her hand into his, they both started to laugh the same annoying laugh and Claire shuddered,

"Hey, wait a minute, what is this some kind of trick?" Bulk asked while pulling away Skull from Kim,

"I wished" Claire whispered and the others just nodded being the only ones who heard her,

"Hey man" Billy said, poking Bulk "You're not the baddest dude on the block, so don't ask any stupid questions, got it?!" Billy asked angrily as he poked Bulk one last time,

"Listen pencil head" Bulk started, as he was starting to get angry but Billy put both his hands onto Bulk's shirt lifting him a bit and smashing him against the locker,

Claire jumped from the loud noise and looked up at Jason worried who just put his arm around her squeezing her shoulder.

"Got it?!" Billy asked once again with even more anger in his voice,

"Yeah, I got it" Bulk squealed out, and Billy let him down,

"Good" Was the only thing Billy said to him, before he put his hand against his locker and searched his pockets.

The gang stood there watching and they all shook their heads,

"What's with them?" Trini asked,

"Those two have turned into punks on us" Zack said not believing his own words,

"I know" Jason agreed, but little did they knew that Zordon and Alpha have watched everything.

* * *

At the command center Zordon and Alpha watched Bulk pull Skull away crying, just to get away from Kim and Billy,

"Ay, ya, ya, ya, yay" Alpha cried as he put his hands on his head, "Billy and Kimberly have gone punk, what do we do?" He asked turning to Zordon,

"Teleport the Power Rangers here, and incase Billy and Kimberly in a transparent force field" Zordon instructed, and Alpha got right to it,

"Right" He said walking over to control table, and pushed some buttons teleporting everyone to the command center.

"Hey, what's this!" Billy yelled unsatisfied with where he was, he tried to put his hands through the bars, but got shocked and he pulled his hand back with a yelp,

Kim tried the same thing and she jumped away after she got shocked too, "When we get out of here, we're going to kick your sorry buns" She threatened but no one paid much attention to it,

"Yeah" Billy said with a laugh, and they both started to laugh evilly.

"What's wrong with them Zordon?" Trini asked as she and everyone else turned away from the two punks to look at Zordon,

"Look at the viewing globe" Zordon said and they all did soon they saw Baboo one of Rita's minions with something in his hands, "Baboo has put a potion into their drinks at the park, it caused them to turn from good to bad, the only cure is a potion made from the sound of a singing squash, a rare root found in a rare root found in a certain dimensional gaps" He explained, "Eons ago I discovered the singing squash in the dimensional gap on Bromad, Rita has sent the putties to stop me, the battle was fierce but I was able to repel them with a help from the squash" He told them, and they all watched it on the viewing globe.

The sound of the squash was so loud that everyone has covered their ears, and were all thankful when it stopped,

"I don't know what's worse those putties or that squash" Zack admitted

"Drinking the sound from the singing squash is the only hope Billy and Kimberly have of returning to normal" Zordon told them truthfully,

"It won't be easy" Trini said and everyone agreed,

"But it's for our friends" Claire said looking over at Billy and Kim and once again they all agreed,

"Quit staring at us!" Kim yelled with Billy backing her up,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Billy added and they both laughed again.

The sound alarm went off, to inform them of danger and it was the worst moment possible that could have happened "Ay, ya, ya, ya, yay" Alpha cried,

"Rita has taken advantage of this situation, and released the terra toad on earth, it must be stopped" Zordon said as the viewing globe showed Rita's newest monster, and everyone looked at each other, they didn't know what to do, they needed to help Billy and Kim but at the same time the earth was in danger.

"Wow look at that cool frog" Kim told Billy and Claire just face palmed, she was so over this and could wait to get her best friends back,

"It is Rita's most evil creation yet, the terra toad it has enormous appetite" Zordon explained, "Be careful and let the power protect you" He said.

"It's morphin time" Jason said taking his hands out of his jean pockets,

"Stegosaurus"

"Mastodon"

"Saber Tooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaur"

* * *

The four of them morphed and teleported to where the toad was, "Alright, we can do this, let's go" Jason said as they took their weapons and charged towards the terra toad attacking at the same time but the toad easily blocked their hits and pushed them onto the ground.

Rangers quickly got back up on their feet and continued to attack, but I wasn't doing much as the toad continued to block every single attack they threw at him. And even when they managed to hit him it wasn't causing it much damage, Claire and Trini attacked together but the toad just threw them off in two different directions and turned towards Trini and threw out his tongue wrapping it around her, pulling her towards him and eating her.

"Trini!" Claire called as she stood up and the toad turned towards, Jason, Zack, and her rubbing his stomach,

"Mhhm delicious" The toad commented as a picture of Trini's helmet appeared on his stomach,

"He's got Trini" Jason said as they stood together, "Blasters up" Jason instructed and Claire and Zack followed,

"Ready" Zack and Claire yelled as they had their blasters in hands,

They aimed at the toad and fired, but the toad just created some kind of shield and reflected the attack back at them, the three fell to the ground but got back up and Zack went to charge at him,

"You've had it bug face" He yelled but Claire and Jason stopped him before he could to anything else,

"No Zack, he's too powerful, we need a new plan" Jason advised and the three of them pulled back.

* * *

"Ay, ya, ya, ya, yay, that toad is a real terror" Alpha said watching the rangers struggle,

"Alpha, I have located the dimensional gap that contains the singing squash, since Jason, Zack and Claire are busy fighting their monster, I must send you to retrieve it" Zordon explained,

"Me, why me?" Alpha asked with panic,

"Unfortunately Billy and Kimberly are of no use in the present time, as you can observe" Zordon explained and alpha turned to them and saw that Zordon was right,

"Oh yes I see what you mean" Alpha said,

"Hey when are we going to get out of here" Kim asked bored of being there,

"Yeah" Billy agreed,

"Ay, ya, ya, ya, yay" Alpha said, "Teleporting now" He added as he pressed the two button on him and teleported away.

"Hey green head" Billy called, "Why don't you quit bugging that frog and let us out of here?"

"Yeah you big green geekoid" Kim said and the two of them started to laugh,

"You will be released once our mission succeeds" Zordon said firmly.

* * *

"Oh there it is, why this is easier than I thought it would be" Alpha said as he found the singing squash in the dimensional gap he was in, he walked over to the squash and bent down to pick it up but noticed the putties who just appeared.

"Oh no, putty patrol" Alpha cried as they closed in on him and when they touched them they got shocked and fell down. Alpha quickly picked up the singing squash and used it against the putties, the sound of the squash repelled the putties and they disappeared, "I have to take this to the command, I just hope that Jason, Zack and Claire are all right" Alpha said hurrying back.

* * *

"You can't win" The toad taunted them, "Any time I swallow one of you my power grows" He said,

"Double two" Jason said to Zack, "Claire you're behind" Jason instructed,

"You got it" Zack and Claire said at the same time, and Claire got her guns ready as Jason and Zack went first with the attack, as they both jumped up smashing the sword, and the axe on the toads head"

"Back off" The toad said as he threw them back, Claire saw this as an opportunity and she fired, she hit the toad but it didn't eve scratched him.

"You guys alright?" Claire asked running up to Jason and Zack,

"Yeah" they both said,

"This fight is making me hungry" The toad complained and all three of them charged at him at the same time, "Ohh I'm so scared of you" He taunted fighting back hitting them hard every time,

The toad pushed Zack away and Jason jumped to his help, but when the toad threw out his tongue again Jason managed to get out of the way just in time but Zack didn't have the same luck as the toad ate him.

"You power rangers are really tasty" The toad said rubbing his stomach,

"Zack!" Claire and Jason cried,

"Don't worry I've got plenty of space inside for you two" The toad said taunting them even more as he started to laugh, and Jason and Claire both jumped, Claire shoot from her guns, and Jason attacked with the sword.

* * *

"Jason and Claire are in great danger from the terra toad Alpha, Kimberly and Billy must drink the juice from the singing squash and quickly" Zordon said hurrying Alpha,

"The mixture is complete" Alpha said cheerfully as he took the two cups and carried them over to Billy and Kimberly, he gave them the cups, and the two were confused with how Alpha wasn't shocked as he put arms trough the force field but took the cups anyway.

"Finally, bring us something to drink, buckhead" Kim said,

"Yeah, the service around here stinks" Billy yelled leaning in towards Alpha,

"Power field off" Alpha said as Billy and Kim clanked their cups together and drank the juice from the singing squash, they both dropped the cups and Billy shook his head as they went back to normal,

"Hi Alpha" Kim said with a smiled, which disappeared when she saw what she was wearing, "Yuck!" Kim squealed, "Who did my nails?" She questioned in disgust.

"Alpha?" Billy asked pointing to himself, trying to get any answer about what was going on, but Alpha stayed quiet not knowing how to put everything into words,

Kim looked around and noticed something in the viewing globe, her eyes widened and she took Billy's hand "Look!" she said as she pulled him out of the cage and towards the globe, when they stood in front of it they saw Jason and Claire loosing against the terra toad,

"That's Jason" Kim said,

"And Claire" Billy added, they couldn't believe what was happening, and how they didn't know about it earlier.

"What's going on?" Billy asked confused,

"I don't know, who are they fighting?" Kim added, when she saw the toad she was disgusted "Oh totally gross toad",

"Exactly, and the terra toad can only be defeated in one way, remove his horn and then look for his weak spot, right below his neck" Zordon explained,

"Jason and Claire are in big trouble" Kim said scared.

"Billy, Kimberly, you must help them before they are swallowed by the terra toad, go now and let the power protect you" Zordon said, and Billy and Kim brought their hands together determined to help their friends,

"It's morphin time" They both said together.

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

* * *

The two of them teleported right in front of Jason and Claire who were struggling to stand, and Claire was so happy when she saw them, or she wouldn't last very much longer,

"Men am I glad to see you two" Jason said,

"You have no idea" Claire said standing next to Billy, "It's good to have you back guys".

"Be careful though, this guy's a tough one" Jason said standing in front of his friends, "He's already got Trini and Zack",

"And if you hadn't shown up, I think I would be the next one" Claire added, the toad laughed and shoot at the gang, but somehow they all got out of the way.

Billy and Kim jumped towards the toad successfully removing the toads horn, "Noo, not my horn" He cried, "Now you've made me mad, you're going to pay for this and I'm going to start with you" hhheee said throwing his tongue once again capturing Jason, Claire jumped trying to hold him back but failed as the toad pulled harder and Jason slipped from her arms, Claire felt defeated as she stood up and went over to Billy and Kim.

"Look at his neck" Kim pointed, "I think that's his weak spot",

"Time for desert" Toad taunted walking towards Claire, Billy and Kim,

"I know I can get him with my blade blaster, if we just transpose ourselves" Billy suggested,

"You mean like switch positions?" Kim asked,

"Exactly" Billy said,

"That's a good idea" Claire added, "Let's do this",

The toad got over to them and pushed them away to the ground, and they rolled away, Billy quickly got up and stood in front of Claire and Kim, "I've got this" Billy said,

"No, wait" Both Claire and Kim yelled, Claire got on her feet and ran after Billy, knowing what was coming next, she couldn't let herself watch the toad eat any more of her friends, and especially her best friend, she saw him opening his mouth and throw out his tongue towards Billy.

"Oh no you won't" She yelled and jumped up using her arms to push Billy away as the toad wrapped his tongue around her tightly pulling her towards her mouth,

Billy was shocked when he felt himself being pushed away and his eyes widened as he saw his best friend being wrapped in toad's tongue, he closed his eyes as the toad ate Claire,

"No Claire!" Kim yelled reaching for her friend.

"You've had it" Kim said holding her power bow,

"No you don't" Baboo said pushing away Kim and Billy ran towards her helping her to her feet,

"Baboo?" Kim asked looking at familiar Rita's minion,

"In flesh and I've got you didn't I?" Baboo said,

"And now there's only two of you to go" The toad added,

"Let's get them" Baboo said and the two of them got closer to Billy and Kim,

Billy took out his lance, and Kim already had her bow, they both jumped back ready to fight,

Kim launched arrows at toads neck and Billy went after and attacked them hitting both Baboo and the toad who both fell to the ground.

When Kim hit the toad with the arrows all of her friends were out of his stomach and on the ground, they all looked around confused to where they were and how they got out,

"Now I'm really mad" The toad said and the gang got back to their feet,

"Let's do this" Jason said and everyone followed, Kim jumped to her friends and they all got into their poses as toad and Baboo turned to them,

"No more mister nice toad" the toad said angrily.

"You're going down ward face" Jason started,

"And you're going down hard" Billy continued,

"You've had it fly breath" Zack added,

"Give it up toad you're going to lose" Trini said after him,

"Because you can't win against us" Claire said.

"Charge!" The toad yelled, but it was a mistake as Trini and Zack attacked him first, Billy after them with Jason right behind him who hit the toad sending him flying back into a tree, after him Claire took her guns out and fired at the toad hitting him, the gang got back together and Jason turned to Kim,

"Kimberly power bow" Jason said and changed positions with Kim,

"Right" She said bringing up her bow aiming and firing, the arrow traveled hitting the toad straight into his mouth destroying it, the gang cheered and Kim smiled,

"Nobody messes with my friend" She said firmly.

* * *

The next day the gang was at the Youth Center, and everything was doing something different, Kim and Trini were practicing some hand stands, Claire was talking with Jason and Zack, she also wanted to talk to Billy but she didn't have the chance,

"You know, it's really good to have you and Billy back to normal again" Trini said honestly,

"Hey guys, check it out" Jason said pointing to the Bulk and Skull who just entered the Youth Center and Skull was dressed all nicely and had flowers in his hands, all of that made Claire laugh quietly.

"Hey babe, you ready to tear up the town?" Skull asked as he put his arm around Kim's shoulder hugging her to him,

"Get your hands off me" Kim said as she moved Skull's hand and stepped away from him,

"Huh? I thought that we had a date" Skull said confused, "Well maybe we could get some frog legs" Skull suggested as he licked his lips,

"Or maybe we could uh, make it a double date" Bulk stated as he sprayed his mouth wiggling his eyebrows towards Trini who just looked at him,

"Ew" Kim said,

"Yuck" Trini added,

"Kimberly and Trini don't date Neanderthals" Billy stated walking over,

"Okay wimp, you're not so tough anymore, now I'm gonna show you" Bulk threatened walking closer to Billy, and Jason, Zack and Claire also walked over.

"Yeah we're gonna show you" Skull repeated,

"Give me the ball goggle eyes" Bulk threatened,,

"Yeah give it to him Billy" Zack said with a smirk, "This I gotta see" he added with a laugh.

Billy gave the volleyball ball to Bulk and went over to the other side of the net along with Jason and Zack,

Bulk served the ball, and Claire laughed at how bad he did it, Zack easily hit it and passed it to Billy, who hit the ball over the net right into Skull's head. The ball bounced back over the net and Bulk ran forward but collided with Skull and somehow the two of them got tangled in the net and fell down, bringing the net also down, which caused everyone to laugh at the sight.

"I hate volleyball" Bulk complained,

"Yeah I hate volleyball" Skull repeated and Bulk just looked at him angrily.

Claire walked over to Billy "Hey Billy" She said with a smile,

"Uh, hi Claire" Billy answered, in all honesty he didn't know what to do, or how to talk with Claire, yesterday he talked to Jason and Zack and they filled him in with everything that happened while he and Kim weren't themselves. He was disappointed with himself knowing how bad he treated Claire, he couldn't believe that he pushed her, and he was also angry with himself for that, and after everything he was sure that he had lost Claire as a friend, and didn't even know how to apologize.

"Wanna go home together?" Claire asked hopefully, because she really wanted to talk to him, they haven't talked at all ever since Billy was back to normal, and she needed to know that her best friend was still there.

"Uhh I can't, I have to finish up something, some other day?" Billy asked, and Claire was shocked but just nodded and walked away leaving Billy standing by himself,

"Dude what was that?" Jason asked as he walked over, "Don't tell me that you really have something to finish",

Billy frowned and shook his head shamefully "No, but I really don't know how to talk to her right now, after what you guys told me, I'm just, I can't believe I did something like that to her, she probably hates me right now" ,

"She doesn't hate you Billy, but you two really need to talk, she was miserable while you weren't yourself, just saying" Trini added softly while walking over, "She really needs to know that you're still her best friend" She said and her and Jason left Billy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it, first of all thank you for almost 900viewes, I'm so happy about that, I also hope you are enjoying my story so far, loads more stuff to come, also Tommy is making his first appearance in a few chapters. I'm looking forward to that, anyway please review, favorite or follow.**

 **Loads of love 3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **With that being said on with the story**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **We passed 1000 views, and you guys can't imagine how happy I am, I screamed when I saw it. So you guys made me really happy, so to celebrate that we have a new chapter, I was looking forward for this one so yeah, hope you will like it, now on with the story. :D**

 **Chapter 9**

 **~Peace, Love and Woe~**

* * *

Kim paced around the Youth Center as she was waiting for Jason, Zack and Trini, she had to talk with them, it was almost a week since the whole punk incident and Claire and Billy were still not talking to each other and it started to reflection on the team. What if Rita attacked, with them like this Kim didn't know what to think, so she did the only thing she could thought of and that was to call her friends.

She knew it was maybe wrong of them to meddle but Kim was Kim and she knew that they had to at least try and do something. The call she got from Emma the day earlier confirmed they had to do something, the older woman told Kim that Claire wasn't herself lately, she wasn't as happy as usual, and she wanted was to be in her room whenever she was home. These things upset Kim, because out of all of them Claire was the one who was always bright, and happy, and smiling, and she noticed her friends began to act differently, they weren't as happy as always.

Claire was standing in front of her big mirror in her room brushing her long hair, that she decided to leave down today, makeup on her face minimal but you could still see the tiredness in her eyes, she didn't sleep as well these days, she was either at home, school or dance studio, which didn't leave her too much time to actually sleep, and the amount of homework she was getting didn't help at all. She wasn't stupid, but ever since she got here she found it hard to catch up with everyone and Billy usually helped.

Whenever she thought about him these days, her usual smile wasn't there, instead replaced by a frown. She understands that whatever Billy told her during his punk face wasn't actually him, the words hurt, they would hurt anyone, that's just what she has been saying to herself, but she hoped it was true. She also was sure that Billy did know also that he wasn't himself when he pushed her, but why she didn't know was why would he ignore her, or run away anytime she tried to talk to him. Her usual thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" Claire said putting her brush back onto her dresser.

"Hey Claire-Bear" Emma said softly as she entered the room, "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, as always Emms, what about you?"

"Come on Claire, you think I didn't see you moping around for a week, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she sat down on Clair's bed with a book in her hand.

Claire sighed and straightened her orange sundress that she had on and turned around looking at Emma who was sitting on the bed patting the spot next to her. The young teenager gave up from trying to convince her guardian everything was okay, and joined her sitting down on the bed next to her.

"It's nothing serious, it's just that Billy and I, got into a some sort of a fight last week" Claire explained.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry to hear about that, both David and me noticed that something was wrong, but we just didn't know exactly what it was" Emma admitted.

Claire nodded her head, "It's okay, I'm sure we will eventually sort it out"

"I know you will Claire-Bear, because I saw how close you were, I know you met months ago but you act like you've known each other for years"

"Really?" Claire asked looking up at Emma.

"Yes, because I can see how much you both mean to each other, but you both must remember that fights will come and go, but they will only make your connection stronger" Emma said as Claire nodded and hugged the older woman tightly.

Emma laughed and patted the teenagers back softly, "Everything will be okay, now let me see you"

Claire nodded and stood up twirling around slowly, her sundress flowing along with her, it was a perfect length falling just above her knees, and her hair was neatly brushed, soft curls bouncing as she moved.

"Beautiful" Emma said with a bright smile, making Claire blush and smile softly, "Oh yeah I have something for you"

"What?" Claire asked brightly,

"Here" Emma said giving Claire the book she had put to the side and Claire took it confused.

"What is this?"

"Believe it or not it's your mom's diary" Emma explained,

"No way!" Claire said with excitement.

"Yes way, your mom gave it to me, it's from when she was your age, she wanted you to have it" Emma said softly and Claire once again hugged her tightly,

"Thank you" Claire whispered.

"You are very welcomed, now I'll leave you to it, just don't forget you have to meet your friends at Youth Center later today okay?" Emma asked and Claire nodded.

* * *

"Yo Kim!" Zack greeted, as Jason, Trini and him entered the youth center.

"Thank god you're all here, I really need help you guys" Kim cried and the three looked at each other.

"Is this about Billy and Claire?" Trini asked sitting down,

"Yes!" Kim yelled but quiet down when others looked at her, "Right, we have to do something you guys, it's almost been a week"

"So? Maybe they just need a little more time" Zack said casually.

"There is no more time Zack, what if Rita attacked?" Kim whispered and Jason thought about it.

"I see where you are coming from, really, but are you sure that we should meddle in their own stuff?" Jason asked as he leaned into his chair crossing his arms.

"I agree, I mean meddling isn't a good thing to do, what if it backfires?" Trini asked agreeing with Jason.

"Well, I mean you're both right but we can't let them be like this, tell me you guys haven't noticed how they were more quite than usual, and always apart, and also I noticed how all of us aren't as happy as we used to" Kim explained, the others looked at each other and Zack cleared his throat.

"I think all three of you are right, we shouldn't meddle but at the same time we should help" Zack said grabbing every ones attention.

"What do you think we should do?" Jason asked interested.

"Well for one I am sure they would talk to each other if they were alone, so I say let's give them some alone time today" Zack explained.

"How, the dance is tonight we don't have much time?" Trini asked.

"Well I'm sure we can arrange it somehow" Jason said.

"What if we set them up somewhere?" Kim suggested.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"The dance is tonight, so there is no whey they can talk here, this place will be packed all day, maybe me and Trini can ask Claire to meet us in the park, and you two can ask Billy?" Kim suggested looking at her friends.

"Not a bad idea, I think that might work" Jason said.

"I still think this isn't the best idea, but if it helps Claire and Billy, I'm in" Trini added.

"Count me in" Zack smirked and Kim smiled as they high fived.

* * *

"Those two never learn" Zack said to his friends, and they all chuckled after they just witnessed Bulk and Skull making fools out of themselves once again.

"Yo Billy! Speaking of which why don't you let me teach you couple of moves for the dance tonight?" Zack asked did a little twirl, "Just to impress the ladies?"

"Ahh no thanks" Billy said, "I'm not really interested in engaging feminine attention through bodily gyrations"

"Say what?" Zack asked confused as he looked over to Trini.

"Billy doesn't want to dance just to attract girls" Trini explained looking back at Zack who laughed.

"Yeah, well, to each his own, Billy boy" Zack said walking away and Billy and Trini chuckled shaking their heads.

"So Billy, did you ask anyone to the party tonight?" Jason asked with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"Negative" Billy answered shaking his head.

"No way! Come on, there's gotta be some girl in your class you can ask" Kim said emphasizingyou're your class' trying somehow to suggest Claire but Billy didn't get the message she was sending

"My priority is to complete my experimental weather analyzer in my laboratory" Billy explained taking out a notebook, "See you later guys"

"Jason now" Kim said pushing him towards Billy,

"Uh Billy wait up" Jason said as Billy stopped and turned around, "Me and Zack were wondering if you want to hang out in the park later today, say around four?"

"Well I suppose I could, where to you want to meet?" Billy asked and Jason proudly smiled that he completed the first part of the plan.

"By the lake" Jason answered and Billy nodded,

"See you then" Billy said walking away and Jason went back to Trini and Kim.

"The plan is on guys" He said and high fived them.

* * *

"I can't believe I got lost in mom's diary" Claire said running towards the Youth Center, "I'm so going to be late, Kim's gonna kill me"

Claire slowed down a bit making it to the entrance she took a deep breath and stepped forward, but she didn't see someone approaching and she collided with them falling down onto the floor when she looked up she saw a familiar face, the one she had barely seen the whole week.

"Uhh, Hi Billy" She said awkwardly as she put a stray of her hair long behind her ear, "Uh sorry for bumping into you I wasn't really watching where I was going.

"Uhh no, it was my fault" Billy said truthfully.

"Here" He added as he extended her arm for her to take.

"Thank you" Claire said softly as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up to her feet as he smiled a little and she returned the smile,

"And you wanted to give him tips on how to impress the girls" Jason whispered to Zack,

"What can I say, looks like a match made in heaven" Zack said and everyone laughed quietly,

"Let's just hope our plan works" Kim added as they saw the two finishing up their conversation.

"I uh, have to go" Billy suddenly said and walked away and Claire looked at his direction and frowned, "Bye" she whispered with a sigh before turning around and walking towards her friends.

* * *

"Oh thanks for the books by the way" Kim said to Claire as they were sitting at the bar, along with Trini.

"No problem, I did promise I would bring them" Claire said with a smile as she zipped up her backpack.

"So Claire who are you going to the dance with?" Zack asked appearing behind her and putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Uhm, actually I was thinking of not going" She admitted looking down at her drink.

"What do you mean thinking of not going, it will be so much fun" Kim said excitedly.

"I know, but I've never been to a dance before, and I have no one to go with" Claire said.

"So? You can come with all of us, plus it wouldn't be the same if all of us are not there" Trini said and Claire sighed.

"Trini is right" Zack agreed along with Jason and Kim.

"Oh fine, I'll go" Claire said and Kim cheered.

"Want to meet with me and Trini at the park around four to hang out for a bit, talk about dresses and accessories?" Kim asked.

"Sure why not"

* * *

Claire sat on a rock by the lake enjoying the scenery waiting for Kim and Trini to show up because she got there a little earlier, just so she could have a little bit of quiet time. She was sitting peacefully, when she felt wind pick up around her,and she looked over her shoulder and saw a monster, she quickly stood up turning around.

"Who are you!?"

"I am your worst nightmare" The monster said.

"We'll see about that" Claire barked back as she took her morpher out.

"I'm gonna get rid of you, you pathetic little Power Ranger" The monster taunted swaying her hand around.

"You can try!" Claire yelled but felt her morpher tugged out of her hand by the wind, "No!" She cried trying to reach it but the monster laughed capturing Claire in her crystal.

Claire stumbled with her feet and landed on the ground hard, "Umph, what was that and where am I" Claire asked as she stood up and looked around, she tried to used her communicator but failed, "I just hope that Kim or Trini find my morpher or I'm done for"

* * *

Billy got to the park and looked around trying to find Jason and Zack but they were nowhere to be found, he sighed and walked over to the rock that Claire was on just few minutes ago and looked around. He looked down and saw a familiar thing, he bent and picked it up and his heart dropped when he noticed it was Claire's morpher, he wondered how it got there because he knew she wouldn't just leave it lying somewhere on the ground.

Billy stepped forward to go and find his friends when the putty patrol showed up, there were too much for Billy alone to handle, and the worst thing was that he was cornered on the rock, one wrong step and he'll be swimming with the fish.

He lifted his arm and turned on the communicator trying to reach his friends, "Jason, Jason do you read me?"

"Jason, come in" Jason looked to his communicator hearing Billy's voice, which couldn't be good, he looked around and went to his friends.

"Guys, guys" He whispered and they all gathered.

"Do you read me?" Billy asked.

"Go ahead Billy we read you" Jason answered quietly.

"Guys, where are you, I need help fast, I'm surrounded by putties"

"Alright, hold on, we'll be there as soon as we can buddy" Jason said, and all of them ran off to go and help their friend.

The gang quickly got to the park to see Billy struggling with putties, they all nodded to each other running into fight. Thankfully it didn't take them long to beat the putties, and they were getting better and better at it every time they faced them. As soon as the putties left they all ran to Billy who picked up Claire's morpher that he earlier dropped on the ground.

"Those putties are a total pain" Kim complained as she saw the putties disappear.

"Thank again guys, but I'm afraid it's not over" Billy said and everyone looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked but deep inside she knew what was coming as soon as she saw the morpher in Billy's hands.

"Well I came here to meet with Jason and Zack like we greed, but you guys didn't show up and all I found was this" Billy explained holding up Claire's morpher.

Everyone just looked at each other not knowing what to say, anyway what could they say, that it's partially their fault that Claire was kidnapped. Jason went to say something but the sound of the communicator stopped him, and he was thankful.

"Yes Zordon" Jason said.

"Rangers I need you at the command center immediately"

"We're on our way" Jason answered and they were gone leaving behind the trail of color.

* * *

Once they got there Billy stepped up looking at Zordon, "Zordon can you tell us what happened to Claire?" He asked, wanting to know what happened to his best friend, and why was she in the park in the first place since he was going to meet up with Jason and Zack.

"I'm afraid that Rita is behind this" Zordon explained, "She sent a trap to capture you Billy, but Claire was somehow there already and she got her instead"

"It's all my fault, I should've been there earlier" Billy said defeated and everyone looked at each other.

"Billy you shouldn't blame yourself" Alpha said trying to comfort Billy at least a little.

Kim looked at her friends and sight putting a hand on Billy's shoulder, "Alpha is right Billy, it's not your fault, it's actually ours"

"What do you mean?" Billy asked confused, looking at his friends who all had a shameful look on their faces.

"You weren't supposed to meet me and Jason" Zack started.

"You were supposed to meet Claire at the park" Trini finished.

"What?" Billy asked, he didn't know what or how to feel hearing this, but he tried to stay calm.

"It was our stupid plan, to give you guys some time so you can talk things out" Kim explained.

"We are really sorry Billy we thought we were doing the right thing" Trini said apologizing for everyone.

"What do we do now?" Billy asked, "We have to get her back"

"And we will, I can promise you that" Jason said putting his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"You'll need to be careful Power Rangers, for you must face a powerful foe, I call your attention to the viewing globe" Zordon said and they all gathered around the globe.

"She is called Madam Woe, for she brings Woe of trouble to everyone she touches. She controls wind, rain, heat and cold with the energy of her crown jewel, which also has the power to send people into other dimensions. The only way to defeat her is to combine your powers"

"How do we do that?" Jason asked as they all turned around.

"By combining your six power coins. Any one of you can assume the power of the entire group"

"Well then, I'll be the one. I volunteer" Billy said stepping forward, he wasn't about to let his best friend stay trapped in that dimension any longer, and he was going to help her get out with all that he's got.

"Let the Power protect you, Billy"

"Okay, guys. It's Morphin Time!" Jason said.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Power Rangers" They all yelled as they teleported where Madame Woe was.

* * *

"Now you will join your friend" Madame said with an evil laugh as she teleported all five of them to another dimension.

"Madam Woe's warped us to another dimension" Jason said as they all looked around.

"Apparently so" Billy said "Huh, hey, Claire" Billy said before running to her.

"Billy!" Claire yelled as she hugged him tightly, "Oh you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you" She said happily hanging onto her best friend.

Billy softly pulled away and looked at her, "We're getting you out of here I promise" Billy said to her,

"Not without my help" She added.

"Here" Billy said tossing her her morpher which she caught easily.

"Thanks Billy" She said with a smile, "It's Morhpin Time!"

"Stegosaurus"

Claire morphed and joined her friends just in time as Madame Woe arrived, it was easy for her to bring all of the Rangers to the ground. Like always the rangers got up quickly fighting back, but everything in this dimension worked against them, not to mention Madam Woe's powers, hitting them with everything she got.

"You weaklings will never defeat me" Madame Woe taunted with a laugh, but the gang was not going to give up anytime soon.

"Wave blasters up!" Billy said and he, Trini and Kim aimed at the Madame Woe, "Fire!"

As they fired the hit's missed Madame Woe who just continued to laugh, "Your weapons are no match for the power of Madam Woe" She said sending water at them, and them back on the ground.

"Our weapons don't seem to work on her, but there must be some way to beat her. Man, we've got to figure out what to do" Zack said to his friends as they were kneeling.

"We need to move fast" Trini said, translating something that Billy said just a moment ago.

They all got up only to get shoot back down hitting the ground hard, "Now, which one of you wimps is the first to suffer my wrath?"

Billy stood up and took out his Power Lance going at the Madame, giving it his best shoot, she blocked his hit and took him by his neck. "No!" Claire cried as she saw Billy struggling.

"We can't beat her here, we've got to get back to our dimension. The only way to do that is by combining our Power Coins" Billy said to his friends as they all got up.

"Good thinking" Jason said, "Ready when you are!"

Billy got free of Madam's Woe hold and jumped kicking her away, he joined his friends "Let's do this"

"You little brats!" Madam Woe yelled as they all got ready.

"Now!" Billy yelled and all of his friends took out their Power Coins.

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Mastodon"

"Stegosaurus"

"Saber tooth Tiger"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Morph to the power of one" Billy said as they all lifted their coins.

"Power Rangers" They all yelled and together they used their coins to bind the power and send Billy back to their dimension.

"Your parlour tricks cannot save you" She told the others before disappearing.

* * *

"No one escapes Madam Woe" She said with an evil laugh as she attacked Billy.

Billy tried to it her, but she would always block the hit, or disappear and reappear somewhere else. She attacked him with everything she had striking Billy every time, with fog, lightning, anything she had up her sleeve.

After a couple of rough attacks Billy was finally close to Madame Woe and used the opportunity to trip her to the ground. He caught her from behind as she struggled to get away from him but without success, Billy finally was able to grab the crystal on her forehead and take it off. Madam Woe cried in despair as he crumbled the crystal in his hand letting the dust that was left of it fall from it.

While stuck in her dimension Claire was wondering if Billy was alright, she also got apologies from everyone. At first she was confused, then understood when they explained everything to her. She knew that someone else would be angry for them doing what they did but she wasn't, sure she wasn't happy about it but she knew that her friends only tried to help her. But at the end she made them to promise her they won't try to meddle anymore to which they all agreed, accept Kim.

"I'm just saying that I can't promise something that I will probably break and neither should any of you, I think the best that I can do is try my hardest and not meddle in stuff like this" She explained and everyone laughed quietly at her until they heard Billy's voice.

"She's weakening you'll be free in a second"

"Awesome" Claire cheered.

"Alright guys we're almost out of here, everyone ready?" Jason asked and everyone gave a positive answer.

The world shook again and soon they were all back to their own dimension. "We're back, let's go!" Jason said and everyone followed after him.

"You escaped!" Madam Woe cried still weak from Billy destroying her crystal.

"But you won't Madam Woe!" Billy said clenching his fist.

Jason and Zack attacked first, then Kim and Trini and finally Billy and Claire who punched Madam Woe together sending her on the ground.

"Let's bring them together!" Jason said as everyone took out their power weapons and combined them.

"Power Axe" Zack said throwing his axe in the air.

"Power bow" Kim yelled as she threw her bow, which landed perfectly on Zack's axe.

"Power Guns" Claire called throwing both of them, which landed on either point of Kim's bow.

"Power Daggers" Trini said as her daggers fit perfectly next to Clair's guns.

"Power Lance" Billy said as he threw his lance which landed next to Trini's daggers.

"Power Sword" Jason called and put his sword on top, directly at the middle.

Their weapons combined and Jason stood in the middle holding it, on his right side were Kim, Billy and Claire, and on his left side were Trini and Zack, they all had one last look at Madam Woe who was terrified of what's coming next.

"Fire!" They yelled all together and the beam hit Madam Woe destroying her and everyone cheered.

* * *

"Hey Claire" Billy said as he walked to Claire as they all demorphed.

"Hi Billy" Claire greeted with a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go home together?" Billy asked and Claire smiled and nodded.

"I would love to"

Billy smiled at her answer and looked at his friends who were already waving and giving him thumbs up, which had something to do with him asking Claire to go to the dance with him but he was scared to do it.

"So…" They both said at the same time while they were walking back home to get ready for the dance, once they heard each other they both smiled.

"Billy, what are we doing?" Claire asked with a laugh.

"What do you exactly mean?"

"I mean this, this as in the last week, listen I understand that it wasn't you when any of those stuff happened, and I'm not angry with you or anything" She explained, "I mean I don't know if you thought I was angry with you but I'm not, did the words hurt? Sure a little, but it wasn't you, and I really don't want to do any of this without my best friend"

Billy listened to what she said, he was relieved that she wasn't angry at him, he still was disappointed in himself a bit, "I'm glad you're not angry with me" He said with a small smiled, "Thank you for not being angry, but I would understand if you are anyway, I guess what I really want to say is that I don't want to do this without my best friend too"

Claire's eyes lighted up and she grinned, "Good now I don't have to do all of that boring homework by myself"

"Homework is not boring" Billy said, "It can be fun"

Claire laughed, "Uh I don't think so" She said as she stuck out her tongue at him with a wink.

Billy laughed and shook his head, they were getting closer to their homes and he wanted to ask her to the dance, but didn't know how, it was hard for him. He wasn't the most open person in the world, he didn't know what to do when it came to his stuff.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Claire asked hoping that he was.

"Mhm, what about you?" Billy asked looking over at her.

"Yup, I think that Kim would kill me if I didn't" Claire answered and they both started to laugh because they knew that's exactly what Kim would do.

They walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company until they got to Claire's house first.

"I guess I'll see you at the dance later?" Claire asked.

"Affirmative"

Claire turned to go to her house when she heard Billy calling her name, she turned around and looked at him.

"Uhm, I was just wondering, I mean if you're not going with anyone, I uh" Billy started but got caught up with his words, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"

"I would love to go to the dance with you Billy" Claire said cutting him off and Billy looked at her with a smile.

"I'll see you later then"

"Affirmative" Claire said mimicking him, "Oh gosh I'm turning into you" She cried and Billy laughed along with her.

* * *

For the dance Claire left her hair down, her small curls showing, she didn't want to dress too formally or fancy so she put on a white dress with short sleeves, and she had orange cardigan over it and white flats. She looked herself in the mirror once more when she heard a knock at the front door, she knew that Emma would open it so she didn't rush.

"Claire! Billy is here" Emma called out as she let Billy and David in.

"And I'm not?" Claire heard David ask as she laughed, she smiled and looked at the diary she got from Emma that belonged to her mom and smiled at it.

"Oh, and David is also here" Emma added as Claire walked down the stairs happily.

"Hi guys" Claire greeted.

"Young lady you look beautiful" David commented.

"Thank you" Claire said and bowed like a princess.

The others started to laugh and Claire joined in, Emma ran to the living room and back, "Pictures I need pictures"

"Emms, it's just a dance" Claire tried to say but Emma wouldn't here it as she started to take picture after picture.

"Come on guys, just one good picture" Emma begged as both Claire and Billy stood there awkwardly.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Claire asked confused.

"I don't know, hug, make a funny face, anything really"

Claire and Billy both thought what to do, and Billy had an idea as he swept Claire off her feet. Claire shrieked and wrapped her arm around him as she hit him on the arm playfully.

Emma captured some more pictures and smiled proudly "Good, thank you both, now you are free"

Claire laughed and her and Billy left to the Youth Center to meet with their friends.

* * *

"Oh I didn't tell you, Emma gave me my mom's old diary" Claire said as they both sat at the table drinking smoothies.

"Really?"

"Mhm, she said that it was from the time my mom was our age, I read a page or two, it was really funny" Claire said.

"That's actually totally awesome" Billy said and Claire nodded.

"Well I'm glad that this day has a happy ending, didn't think that I would get scammed into going to park, then getting kidnapped, but if it wasn't for you guys I don't know what would I do, oh and thank you for my morpher" Claire said with a smile.

"To be honest I was a bit angry at them for doing it, but they just wanted to help, and thankfully we were able to get you out of that dimension" Billy admitted.

"You were the real hero today" Claire said and Billy blushed not knowing what to say.

Claire laughed when she heard one of her favorite song and took Billy's hand, "Come on"

She pulled they boy to the dance floor and they slowly started to dance together to "I want to dance with somebody" by Whitney Huston, they were soon joined by their friends and they all had fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Well there it is, the next chapter, thank you all for reading. Right now we are close to 1100 views and i'm soooo happy about that. I want to thank brankel1 and of course AvalonBay for the reviews, and also to thank Avalon for all the help and suggestion what I could do to make my story even better. Anyway love you all, also song suggestion if you haven't heard it yet "All I want" by Stevie McCrorie, original by Kodaline, his voice is just soooo uhhh 3 Anyway it's getting colder here where I'm from, I don't know if it's cold where you guys are from but dress warmly, drink loads of tea, and stay warm.  
Untill the next chapter,  
** **Love you all 3**

 **Oh almost forgot, if you like the story please follow, favorite, and of course review if you can I would love to know what you guys think 3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **We passed 1.4k views, guuuuys I'm so happy about that :D But yes before you go on with this long awaited chapter some apologies are in order. I am really sorry that you all had to wait this long, at first I wanted to update sooner, but I was a bit busy and I really didn't feel like writing, I didn't have inspiration so I decided to take a break for a bit, but I am back and continuing to write. Also I want to get to know you all, so I thought about asking you guys a question every chapter, soo the question of the chapter is: What is your favorite Power Rangers series? For me, the first spot is between PR Lost in space and PR Mystic Force.**

 **Now on with the story, love you all 3**

 **Chapter 10**

 **~I, Eye Guy~**

* * *

The day was sunny and peaceful in Angel Grove, something Claire was thankful for. Truth to be told none of them had much peace ever since they became Power Rangers, they were glad they could do something to help protect everyone in the city, but that sometimes made them restless. Not knowing when Rita could attack again had them almost always on guard, on the lookout for trouble, and all they truly wanted sometimes was just some peace and quiet, they were still teenagers after all.

Claire huffed as she was sitting crisscross on the bench that connected to the table that was in her backyard, she was wearing plain white shorts and blue shirt and orange converse. She was reading her mom's diary while Billy was sitting across from her reading some kind of science book while David and Emma were drinking coffee in the kitchen having small chat.

Ever since the two of them had the chance to talk out the problem that they had, they were even more inseparable if it's possible, the others were happy they were back to being best friends, and this Sunday morning looked like every other for them. Claire would read her mom's diary and Billy would steal glances when she wasn't looking. Even Emma and David noticed the two teens who always seemed happy with just sitting around the garden or in Billy's garage in peace none of them saying anything.

The only difference this Sunday morning held from the others was that they were waiting for their friends to come over, and also Willy who was Billy's young protégé. Today was the day of science competition in Youth Center and Willy wanted to show everyone the game he invented for it, so they all agreed to check it out before the competition.

"So, did you find out anything new in your mom's diary?" Billy asked suddenly, breaking the silence that fell upon them as he put his book down taking a sip from his lemonade.

"Well, apparently my mom wasn't born in New Orleans, I just always assumed she was, she was actually born here in Angel Grove, and moved to New Orleans after she got into the Ballet Academy" Claire said putting the diary down.

"Really? That sounds interesting" He started "Is it the same Academy that you went to?"

"Yup, the same one, it's funny how little things changed there from when she was going, and then when I was going, at least that's what I learned from her diary"

"What was it like?" He suddenly asked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Being in a Ballet Academy" He answered.

"Oooh that, well" She started and stopped, thinking of words, "It was all sorts of things, sometimes it was fun, sometimes it was hard, unbearable, and sometimes it was the best place in the world"

"How is that even possible?"

Claire laughed and started explaining "Well whenever I was with my two best friends Olly and Lindsey we always had fun, Olly didn't attend the academy, he wasn't the most graceful dancer, but we saw each other almost every day. Lindsey was in the academy with me, she was my best friend, and being with them brought many fun memories"

"Are they still your best friends?" Billy asked curiously, and Claire shook her head,

"Shortly after I moved, Olly moved too and we just lost contact I guess, I tried to find it but failed, and Lindsey and I stopped being best friends about year and a half ago, plus even if they were, well at least if Olly still was, you would still be my best friend" Claire said with a small smile.

Billy gave her a small smile back and they both stayed quiet for a minute or two.

Claire remembered his question and thought of an answer before saying "Unbearable and hard times were usually before every season started, because that's when we had to work harder, there were all this auditions, and even your best friend turned into your worst enemy" She said bitterly as old memories danced through her mind, "There were even times people tried to sabotage each other, by putting pins in other dancers shoes, and stuff like that"

"Did anyone do it to you?" He asked suddenly feeling angered that someone could go to such lengths to get what they want, sure everyone wanted something but hurting someone over it was just unthinkable to him.

She sighed and nodded, "Manny times, thankfully I was a bit paranoid at those times so I checked my shoes constantly" She said and he let out the sigh of relief.

"What about the times it was the best place on earth?" He asked as he drank his lemonade.

"Oh well, whenever we all got along and had fun together, just singing and having fun" Claire smiled at the thought, "but sadly there's not a lot of memories like that"

"It's totally different than from what I imagined" Billy confessed and Claire laughed.

"I bet" She smiled "But I don't regret anything, I don't even regret leaving, I was sad at first but I don't regret it, I mean how could I when I met such great friends" She added happily and Billy smiled.

"I'm glad you came here too" Claire heard someone saying before she was hugged from behind by Kim, and she laughed softly.

"Love you too Kim" She added as Kim went around to give Billy a quick friendly hug.

"So guys ready to have some fun today at the Science Competition?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Billy taking her own glass to pour herself some lemonade.

"Affirmative"

"You can bet"

"Hope you guys didn't forget about us" Suddenly came Jason's voice as he, Zack and Trini entered Claire's back yard together.

"How could we?" Kim asked, and they all laughed sitting down at the table.

Claire watched as her friends chatted and smiled, it was moments like this that would forever stick in her memory. Moments were they were happy, calm, and just themselves, talking and laughing, just having fun. She looked back hearing someone walking over and saw Willy.

"Hey Willy" She said with a wave.

"Hi guys"

"Nervous about today?" Jason asked as Willy nodded,

"A little bit"

"Don't be, I'm sure you'll do great" Trini said as the younger boy joined them for a little bit, before they all went to Billy's garage to try out Willy's game.

"I hope this is gonna work" Willy said nervously as he connected his game to the power and Billy patted his shoulder encouragingly,

"Come on you have to have some faith" Billy told the boy and everyone agreed.

"I'm sure it will be awesome" Claire told him with a smile as he smiled back.

"Alright everyone, goggles on" Billy instructed, and they all followed putting the goggles on waiting for Willy to start the game.

After trying out Willy's game they were all amazed, except maybe Kim, who got dizzy. Claire was impressed, and just knew that something like this had to win, since it was so innovative. They were all getting ready to leave Billy's garage but Claire stood back, not moving, and the first person to notice this was Jason, he stopped and stopped the others, who all turned to look at Claire.

"Aren't you coming?" Jason asked.

"Uhhh, you see I have something to do first, I promised Emma I will stop by Hospital with her, but you guys go ahead I promise to come before they announce the winner okay?" Claire answered.

"Hospital? Is everything okay, you're not sick are you?" Billy asked as Claire giggled and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm as healthy as I can be, it's just that I was never there, and some of her coworkers wanted to meet me so I said sure why not"

"Well okay then, but make sure to come before the judges announce the winner" Kim said.

"I will, I will" Claire laughed, "And Willy good luck, but I'm sure this year is your year"

"Thanks" The boy said with blush on his cheeks and everyone laughed a little at how cute he looked.

"See you all later" Claire called out to her friends who were walking away and waved, as she walked back to her house.

"Hi Emms"

"Hi Claire-Bear, ready?"

"Just let me change real quick, okay" Claire said rushing upstairs.

"Okie dokie I'll be right here waiting" Emma called back with a laugh.

It took Claire about five minutes to change, since all she did was change the shirt, she changed it into white top, and put denim shirt with some orange details over it. She neatly put her hair into the pony tail. She grabbed her backpack and rushed downstairs.

"Here I am"

"I can see that, little pretty miss" Emma said teasingly and Claire just rushed out of the house with Emma walking behind her.

The two of them got into Emma's car and started their way to the hospital, Claire hummed to the music looking out the window. It wasn't that she was sick or anything like that, but it wasn't like she was just going to meet Emma's coworkers, she went to the hospital at least once a month on a regular checkup, but she didn't want to say anything to her friends because she didn't want them to worry. Which she knew they would do if she told them why she was actually going, checkups were normal for Claire, even while she was doing ballet, she sometimes easily got sick, and going to the doctor usually prevented that.

* * *

It was about an hour later and Claire was sitting with Emma and some of her coworkers chatting, they were mostly older woman, but there was two or three younger workers. But they all asked the same questions, what school did she go to, did she like anyone, if she had a boyfriend and other questions, that sometimes drive you mad.

"No, no I really don't have a boyfriend" Claire said for the tenth time since the conversation started.

"But how" One of coworkers cried, "You are so pretty, and also sweet, if my son was any younger I would've met him with you"

"Thank you, but I am not really looking for a boyfriend"

"Nonsense, you are just shy, did you have a boyfriend yet"

"Um, no not really" Claire said shyly as she looked at her shoes.

"I still can't see why"

Claire smiled softly and thanked the women for their compliments before she excused herself to the toilet. She took a deep breath just as she splashed her face with water her communicator went off.

"Claire here"

"Claire we need your help" Billy's voice called out.

"What's going on" She asked worried for her friends.

"Don't have much time but Willy ran away, I think he's headed to the park"

"Say no more, I'll be there" Claire said interrupting him, and ran to Emma explaining to her that she had to go, and Emma understood, telling her to be careful.

* * *

Claire ran to the park as fast as she could, she looked around but saw nothing, as she was approaching the pond, she saw Willy sitting on a rock and sighed happily, seeing that he was okay. That was until she saw the monster behind him, she wanted to yell out but she couldn't, she would alert the monster of her presence and she didn't want to do that. So she started running as fast as she could behind the monster getting ready to jump onto it.

Just as she jumped to grab onto the monster he disappeared along with Willy, causing her to miss both of them and stumble upon rocks "Oh no" Claire whispered as she couldn't stop herself and fell into the pond with a shriek. She swam up quickly and looked around "Willy?" She yelled looking around but the little boy was nowhere to be seen.

Thankfully the boys were close looking around for Willy when they heard a familiar shriek, "Did you guys hear that?" Zack asked as they look around for the source.

"That sounded like Claire" Billy said scared for his friend.

"Look over there!" Jason said as he spotted Claire trying to get out, Billy and Zack turned to see what he saw, and Billy's eyes went wide.

"Come on" Billy said as the three of them ran towards Claire who was having trouble.

As Claire was trying to get out, she slipped and prepared herself for falling once again, her eyes opened when she saw Jason and Billy holding her arms, as she sighed "Man am I glad to see you three" she said as they pulled her out of the pond and onto her feet.

"What happened here?" Kim and Trini asked as they ran over to their friends seeing Claire drenched.

"Wait" Billy said as he saw Willy's cap on the ground, "This is Willy's lucky cap" He said dusting it off.

"Well I was with Emma, when I got the call from Billy" Claire said starting to explain everything to her friends, "I arrived here as fast as I could, and looked everywhere for Willy, I saw him but he was cornered by some eyeball monster" she continued "I ran behind the monster, getting ready to jump on him so I could give Willy enough time to escape, but when I jumped, they were both gone, and I tripped and fell"

"Hey it's okay, we'll get him back" Trini said, just as Jason's communicator went off.

"It's Zordon, he's calling us in to teleport"

"Well let's go then" Claire said as they all got ready, and together they teleported to the command center.

* * *

"Zordon, did you maybe find where Willy was taken?" Billy asked as soon as they got to the command center.

"Behold the viewing globe" Zordon said as they followed his instruction.

"The boy is being held prisoner within the eternal vortex, a world located inside the Eye guys main eye, Rita wishes to gain control of Willy's powerful mind" Zordon explained.

"How do we set him free" Claire asked turning to Zordon.

"Eye guy's main eye must be destroyed, only then will Willy be released and creature destroyed" Zordon answered.

"Ay, ya yay" Alpha cried.

"We gotta save Willy" Billy said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kim asked.

"Let's do it" Claire added.

"It's morphin time" Jason said.

"Stegosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

They morphed and teleported were Eye guy was, "Alright guys let's get to work" Jason said, as they all struck a pose.

"Power Rangers!" They all yelled.

"They're all yours" The monkey said and ran away as Jason jumped towards Eye guy attacking first.

The two battled befor Eye guy threw Jason on the ground, Claire helped him up, and they all circled the monster.

"Man this thing is ugly" Zack said.

"Go for the main eye, we got to get Willy out of there" Billy told everyone.

Eye guy attacked them first as he shot them all down, Claire fell along with her friends, as Jason stood up first, "Rangers, bring em together" He said holding up his Power Sword.

'Power Axe' Zack said throwing his axe in the air,

'Power bow' Kim yelled as she threw her bow, which landed perfectly on Zack's axe,

'Power Guns' Claire called throwing both of them, which landed on either point of Kim's bow

'Power Daggers' Trini said as her daggers fit perfectly next to Clair's guns

'Power Lance' Billy said as he threw his lance which landed next to Trini's daggers

'Power Sword' Jason called and put his sword on top, directly at the middle.

'Power Rangers' They said together with Jason in the middle, on his right side Kim, Billy and Claire and on his left side Trini and Zack.

"Fire" They all yelled and shot the monster, who was hit and fell apart in eye balls.

"What?" Claire said as the eye balls moved together, and Eye guy was back. He was angrier than before and sent an attack towards the rangers who got hit and sent down rolling.

"What happened?" Kim asked as she stooped.

"I thought he was finished" Claire added from next to her.

"He still got Willy" Zack said, as Billy and Jason fell next to them.

"Willy!" Billy yelled.

"He's still trapped" Jason said and Billy looked down defeated.

"Billy my sensors show that Eye guy has his main eye hidden in another part of the park. Take Claire and leave the others to fight, track down the eye" Zordon explained.

"Right" Billy said slowly standing up.

"You'll find the eye in forest area, just south from your location, and Billy you must hurry" Zordon said and Billy nodded.

"On my way Zordon" Billy answered turning to his friends, "You guys keep him busy, me and Clare are going after the main eye"

"Got it" They all said as they were shot once again.

Eye guy laughed evilly as he stood not far from them, "I spy some Power Rangers" He taunted them as they all stood up turning towards him as he threw another attack their way.

"You've had it" Billy said taking Claire by the arm and helping her up "Ready?"

"Yup, good luck guys" She said as the two of them ran away to find the main eye.

"We're coming Willy" Billy said as he and Claire made their way to the main eye, Claire jumped attacking first, but the main eye shoot her to the ground.

The eye prepared to shoot again, but Billy stood in front of Claire taking the shots himself, "Billy!" Claire cried as she rushed over to him, "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" He said, as he stood up next to her, "We need to work together"

"You read my mind" Claire said smirking under her helmet, "Power Guns!" She called taking her guns, "Get ready Billy, cause this eye is going down" Standing in front of Billy she ran forward aiming at the main eye, "Take this" She said shooting at it.

As soon as she fired Billy jumped from behind her holding his Power Lance, just as the main eye was hit by Claire's shot, Billy hit it with his lance, destroying the main eye.

"Yes we did it" Claire cried happily as Billy high fived her.

"Let's go help the others" He said and she nodded.

"Right behind you"

Once they got to their friends, Eye guy was no longer the same size, now he was large as a building, and they all knew Rita was behind it. Like always they summoned their zords, to help them in fight, they were truly great companions in fights, Claire was thankful for them. After combining their zords, and switching to Megazord mode, the real fight began. An although big Eye guy, fought as hard as he could he couldn't beat the Power Rangers, and like all the other monsters they faced so far, he two was destroyed. They all cheered and got out the Megazord, running towards Willy who was finally safe.

* * *

"Hey kiddo you alright?" Zack asked him as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, the Power Rangers" Willy said amazed.

"That's right" Kim answere as they all helped him up.

"I guess we all had a pretty big day huh?" Trini asked.

"Yup" "Yeah I'll say" Claire and Zack both agreed with her.

* * *

"Still can't believe that the Power Rangers actually saved my life" Willy said, as he and the gang entered Youth Center together.

"Yeah aren't they the greatest?" Billy asked and Claire giggled quietly.

"Yeah!" Willy agreed.

"Oh, here, I found this" Billy said taking Willy's lucky cap out of his pocket, gicing it to the boy who had a big smile on his face.

"Hey my lucky cap" Willy said looking at them.

They all stopped to see the judge of the science fair and Ernie using Willy's game, and the gang smiled.

Once the game was over the judge took the goggles off and looked at Willy, "Willy am I glad to see you" He said with a smile.

"You are?" Willy asked.

"I owe you an apology Willy, it seems I overreacted to something that wasn't your fault" The judge explained and everyone smiled.

"Thank you sir, I hope you'll allow my invention to be included in the competition" Willy said hopefully.

"Of course Willy, in fact I'm giving your invention first prize" He said taking the blue ribbon out of his pocket and giving it to Willy, "Congratulations"

"Wow is this for real?" Willy asked happily.

Everyone congratulated Willy on his success and he and Billy did their handshake, and everyone laughed.

"Okay guys jokes over we want our clothes back" everyone turned around at the sound of Bulk's voice, and saw him and Skull in nothing but towels.

"Sure, we washed and sterilized them" Kim said and her and Trini went to give them their clothes, but the only problem was that their clothes have shrunken and were now tiny.

Everyone laughed as Bulk and Skull looked at their clothes before they ran away, making everyone laugh even more.

"Well guys, what do you say we go back to my place, and celebrate?" Claire asked.

"I'm in" Zack said first and they all agreed as Claire smirked.

"Well then, last one there has to go to the super market alone" She said and took off.

"Hey no fair" Kim cried as everyone laughed, but Jason was the first one to ran away, followed by Billy, Zack, Trini, and lastly Kim.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you will like it, I know it's not long as some of the other chapters. I promise next one will be longer. Anyways, Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates, I personally don't celebrate it today, mine's on 7** **th** **January, but I hope you all have a great time today with your families. Current song obsession "Flicker" by Niall Horan. Also thanks to jdkeller2000 and brankel1 for reviewing, and to answer Jdkeller's question my current idea is to have Claire a ranger until Zeo, and to leave with Billy, but that can change, also new orange ranger will probably be introduced but nothing is fix yet.**

 **Untill the next chapter,**

 **Love you all 3**

 **PS: Stay warm, drink tea, and enjoy the last week of 2017 :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **We passed 1.9k views, we are so close to 2k guuuys :D which is awesome. Here we all are finally in the 2018, seemed so far away, yet it came too fast. Ah yes, almost forgot, question of this chapter is: Who is/are your favorite ranger/s? Mine are, Billy, Andros, Nick, Jayden, and Koda.**

 **Now on with the story, love you all 3**

 **PS: The explanation for why I haven't updated in ages will be at the end of this chapters, read on :D**

 **Chapter 11**

 **~Surprise Surprise~**

* * *

Friday finally came, everyone was happy that they have to survive just couple of classes more and their weekends can officially start. Our teenage heroes felt the same, especially since they were all going to fair tomorrow. Claire was by her locker, changing her English books, for her History ones. She was wearing high wasted jeans, with orange top and white cardigan, her hair was down in a braid, and as always she wore converse.

"Hey Claire" Trini said walking up to her friend.

"Oh hi Trin, how was Math?" Claire asked while closing the locker and turning to Trini.

"Ah, same old same old, is Zack coming?"

"Oh yeah, he said he needed to go to the bathroom and stop by his locker" They always met by Claire's locker when they had history since it was closest to the classroom.

"Hello ladies, talking about me?" Zack asked cheerfully.

"You know us so well Zack" Claire answered and they all laughed as they made their way towards their next class.

"Oh, man History, the only good thing about History is that we have lunch after it" Zack whined, and Claire and Trini giggled.

"Come on, it'll be over before you know it" Trini said.

"Doubt it" Zack answered her.

"Oh food, how I missed you" Zack said to the food on his plate.

"Do you plan to eat it or make love to it?" Kim asked from across the table making everyone laugh.

"Like you don't know, how Zack is after history" Claire said sitting down next to Jason.

"She has a point" Jason said agreeing, "Plus it's Zack and food" Everyone laughed again, including Zack.

"So, is everyone looking forward to tomorrow?" Trini asked changing the subjects.

"Yes, it will be soo morphenomenal" Kim said, and Claire nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Trini didn't you mention that you're bringing your cousin tomorrow?" Billy asked.

"That's right, Sylvia is coming with us, they are visiting for the weekend, and my parents thought it would be good to bring her along, you guys don't mind right?" Trini asked looking at her friends.

"Of course not Trini, it will be fun, and we'll make sure she has a great time, right?" Claire asked.

"You can bet" Zack said taking a break from eating his food.

"That's right" Jason said, "Anyone coming to Youth Center after school?"

"Yup, I need to practice anyway" Kim said.

"You know Zack and me are there" Trini said seeing as Zack was back to eating.

"Unfortunately I can't I have some things I want to finish up at the garage" Billy said taking a sip from his juice.

"Same here guys, Emms said she had a surprise for me after school, and she told me to head straight home"

"Bummer, well we'll see you tomorrow then" Kim said.

"Yup" Claire said.

For the rest of the lunch the gang joked around and made more plans for tomorrow, but soon lunch was over. Luckily Kim and Claire had free period so they could hang out a little more, they both choose to go to the library and rest.

* * *

Kim and Claire were sitting at a table each with book in their hands, enjoying the silence that is until Kim remembered a question she wanted to ask for a while now.

"So Claire, who do you like?" Kim whispered leaning forward.

"How long did you wait to ask me that exactly?" Claire shot back with a small laugh and closed her book after marking it.

"Forever! But come one, you've been here for months now, like half a year, you must like someone?"

"And you grew up here, so who do you like?"

"Claireeeee!" Kim whined.

"Kiiiiiiiiiim" Claire whined back.

Kim huffed and sat up straight, "Fine, be like that, it's not like I don't know"

"You couldn't know" Claire said, it's not like she didn't want anyone to find out, it's just that she didn't want her feeling to be a big deal. It was just a crush, and she was sure that he felt nothing of the sort.

"Oh, but my dear friend I could" Kim said leaning in "It's one special boy, a hero, dressed in blue, and his name is.."

"Okay, okay you got me!" Claire squealed out shutting up Kim, "We don't want the whole Angel Grove High School to know" She whispered the last part looking around to see if someone heard them, luckily she didn't see anyone, but that doesn't mean that no one was there.

"Knew it" Kim sang, and giggled softly at her best friend.

"Ugh, sometimes I hate you"

"No you don't" Kim smiled.

"Whatever"

"Love you too"

"Hardy har har" Claire said getting back to her book ignoring Kim.

"You should do something" Kim suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think so" Claire answered.

"Why not, I mean you don't plan on doing nothing, do you?" Kim asked.

Claire sighed and closed her book once again, knowing that she won't get any peace to continue, so she gave up in trying and turned to Kim, "What do you expect me to do, tell him, I rather not" She said. "Plus if he doesn't like me back, which I'm sure he doesn't it will be the most awkward situation ever".

"Pish posh, I'm sure he likes you"

"Okay, let's say he does, and we get together and something happens and we break up, then what, someone will have to leave the group, and it will be awful" Claire said sadly, "But even if there really is something, only time will tell and I'm not going to push something that's not to be pushed" She added.

"You're right" Kim sighed, "Sorry" Kim apologized as they heard the bell signaling the end of the class, and they both packed and stood up.

"It's okay Kim, I'm not mad"

"But if something ever happens…."

Claire cut her off with a laugh "You will be the first to know" Claire finished.

"Good"

"First to know what?" They heard a voice ask behind them and they both froze, and slowly turned around.

Just like they were afraid it was Billy, Kim laughed awkwardly, "Just girl stuff" She said.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about" Claire added, and hooked her arm trough his "Ready for next class?" She asked Billy who nodded with a smile and they both waved to Kim and walked away together.

Kim just shook her head with a smile as she was joined by her other friends, "They are clueless"

"You have no idea" Zack commented.

"Come on guys" Jason and Trini said pulling their friends away with a laugh.

* * *

It was a long day but school was finally over, Billy and Claire said goodbye to their friends and made their way home talking and having fun as always.

"So tomorrow, we're going to the fair, but can you help me on Sunday morning with my math homework?" Claire asked hopefully, and Billy laughed.

"Like you have to ask, sure I'll be there, I'm also sure that my dad and Emma will have their usual Sunday morning coffee"

"You're right about that, I swear there is something going on with them, what do you think?" Claire asked looking up at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised, it's been a long while since my mom died and my dad met another woman"

"Oh right, how do you feel about that, it must be strange?" Clare noted.

"It Is" Billy sighed "But at the end I just want him to be happy, he gave up a lot once mom was gone, I can see that he is happier, it was time for him to meet someone new, and I'm sure that my mom would be happy for him, plus Emma is really nice and kind" he said.

"You're right about that, she is the kindest person I know, who knows maybe this will be good for both of them. As long as I knew Emma she never had a man beside her, she also gave up a lot to be where she is now, and taking me in, I could never thank her enough" Claire admitted with a smile.

"Well here we are, I'll see you tomorrow?" Billy asked and Claire smiled.

"You bet" She said with a laugh and hugged her best friend, who shyly returned the hug.

"Bye bye" She said with a smile and a wave as she entered her house

"Oh good, you're home" Emma said with a smile as she came from the kitchen, "Come on you are going to love the surprise" Emma said pulling her to the kitchen.

"Emma slow down" Claire laughed.

"I can't I'm so excited" Emma admitted.

"Okay here it is" Emma said as they entered the kitchen and Claire looked around.

"I don't see anything" Claire admitted feeling confused.

"Oh, well because it's not in the kitchen, it's actually outside, I couldn't bare to see my kitchen destroyed with you two" Emma said with a laugh.

"What do you mean with us two, who two?" Claire looked outside, at first she didn't see anyone, but then she noticed him, standing in the middle of backyard, person she didn't see or heard from in months, her best friend Olly.

With a swift move Claire was out of the kitchen, and jumping over steps screaming in joy as she flew in her best friends waiting arms, "Olly!" she said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Olly returning the gesture with a laugh.

"Hi to you too Jo-Jo" He said hugging her back tightly.

"What, how?" Claire asked as he put her back down, she looked at him once more before hitting him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Olly asked.

"For not calling, for forgetting about me" Claire said with a huff as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry Jo-Jo" Olly said, "I really didn't mean to, the truth is I lost your new number when we moved, and didn't know how to reach you, then mom found it a couple of days ago, and called and Emma answered and we agreed we should come and wisit"

Claire looked slowly at him, but before long she had a huge grin on her face and hugged him tightly again, "I missed you" She said truthfully as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I missed you too, but come on now no crying" He said whipping her tears, "We have a lot of catching up to do" He added as he pulled her towards the table and they sat down.

Claire told him everything, well not everything, there was one small part she had to leave out, but beside that she told him everything. About Zack, Jason, Billy, Trini and Kim, about school, and even about Bulk and Skull. They talked so much, while sitting and eating snacks Emma brought them over.

Olly told her about his school, and friends, and how his training was going, Claire told him that she still practiced ballet almost daily.

"That really happened?" Olly asked while he was laughing, "And then he fell into the box full of balloons" He added whipping the tears from his eyes, Claire was currently telling him about when they were decorating for Zack's birthday party.

"Yup, and Skull wasn't better either, and plus poor Ernie covered in cake mix, boy that was all just too funny" Claire said laughing.

"Wow, your friends sound like a lot of fun"

"Trust me they are" Claire said with a grin.

"Do you think, that maybe in a two or three weeks you will have a room for one more?" He asked sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked confused.

"Well, dad got another transfer so we'll be moving here to Angel Grove" Olly admitted.

"No way!" Claire yelled, "Really, you mean you'll be here, and I'll have my best friend back, of course there will be one more place, I'm sure the guys will love you" She said happily.

"Even your new best friend?" He asked jokingly.

"I'll talk to Billy, but I'm sure everything will be okay, and I'm also sure that out of everyone Kim will be the happiest, you are just her type" She teased.

"You're not trying to set me up with someone?" He wondered looking at her.

"I don't know where you got that idea my dear friend?" She shoot back, she went to say something else but heard her name being called, when she turned around she saw Billy with her book in his hands, the same one she forgot at his garage while they were studying a couple of days ago.

"Billy!" She called happily and stood up walking towards him, "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet" She said taking him by the hand dragging him over to the table where Jason stood up.

"Billy, I want you to meet my best friend from New Orleans, Tommy Oliver, or as I like to call him Olly" She said letting go of his hand.

Tommy looked at Billy with a smile "Hi man, it's nice to meet you" He said extending his hand.

"Uh, hi, Billy Cranston, nice too meet you as well" Billy said a bit shyly shaking Tommy's hand. "I came to return your book" He said turning to Claire handing her book.

"Thanks, umm why don't you stay for a bit, we can chat and have fun?" She asked.

"That's a great idea, I can't wait to meet you better Billy, I haven't seen Claire about half a year, and she talked a lot about you"

"Olly!" Claire squealed hitting him on his arm, "Come on Billy" She said happily pulling him to sit down.

For the next couple of hours the three of them sat together and talked, joked and Billy and Tommy got to know each other a bit better. Claire was happy that they were getting along, they were both her best friends after all.

At the end Tommy had to leave, Claire was sad but knew she would see him again soon so she would survive. Her and Billy stayed in her backyard after talking some more before Billy also had to go home, she sad bye to him and went inside to have dinner with Emma.

After dinner Emma left for her night shift and Claire got ready for bed, right before she got into her bed she look trough the window and saw Billy, she smiled softly. Claire was truly happy, what's more her two best friends got along just fine, and that alone calmed her mind as she laid down.

Billy on the other hand wasn't as happy as Claire, he was happy for his best friend, she seemed so happy this afternoon. But he couldn't help feeling a bit scared, and some other feelings that he couldn't name just yet. He wondered if Claire was going to leave him, it happened before. But after thinking about it for a bit more he shook his head and looked at her window, lights were off which meant that Claire was already asleep. He smiled softly, Claire wasn't going to leave him, and Tommy seemed like a nice guy, he nodded once and got into his bed falling into deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning Billy picked up Claire and they were both off to meet their friends at the fair, making small talk along the way.

"How's it going guys?" Trini asked as she appeared with her cousin, while they were watching a clown doing tricks.

"Oh hey Trini" Claire said, and smiled at the younger girl "And you must be Sylvia, am I right?" She asked, and the girl nodded with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, these are our friends, Billy, Claire, Zack, Jason and I'm Kimberly" Kim said cheerfully.

"Hi guys" Sylvia said with a wave.

"I'll make an attempt" Billy suddenly said as the clown they were watching offered someone to try juggling.

"You can do it Billy" Claire cheered.

He smiled and started juggling the eggs, and Bulk and Skull showed up like they always do and Claire sighed "Came to cause trouble again?" She asked.

Bulk went to say something but he was hit in the head with an egg making everyone laugh, the same happened to Skull, they both got two eggs on their heads.

"Hey let's go watch gymnastics over there guys" Jason suggested and everyone followed him.

"Sounds like fun, and hey if they're no good, maybe Kim can show them how it's done" Claire said and Kim laughed walking next to her.

"I could do that" Kim answered.

"I thought we were supposed to watch" Jason complained as he, Zack and Billy were on the bottom of the pyramid.

"Well we're not so come on Trini" Claire said as her and Kim were next waiting for Trini to climb on.

Trini came over and climbed on successfully but they were a bit wobbly, and everything was good until Trini noticed Sylvia walking off with one of the one they were watching before and went after her making everyone fall.

"Uh this was not fun" Claire said as she stood up and helped Jason up also.

"Agreed" Billy added.

"Let's go to the sky wheal" Billy suggested as they got of yet another ride.

"Yes, let's do it" Zack said agreeing but Kim and Claire wanted to do something else.

That's when they heard Trini calling for them, she showed them what the clown did to Sylvia, and everyone got into power ranger mode, thinking what to do to help everyone. Billy said that he had an invention in his garage that could help, and Jason thought about it.

"Trini you take Sylvia to Billy's garage, Claire call alpha right not and tell him to meet her there, and then will help everyone here"

"Got it!" Claire and Trini said at the same time, and Claire hid behind Billy to contact alpha.

"Alpha, Zordon? Do you read me?" Claire asked.

"We read you Claire" Zordon said.

"Good, Zordon we need help, Trini's cousin is in trouble and she will need Alpha's help do you think you can teleport him to Billy's garage?"

"We're on it Claire"

"Thanks Zordon" She said and turned to her friends "It's taken care of, lets go"

Jason quickly grabbed the megaphone and told everyone to leave the fair immediately and that Rita was attacking, luckily for them the people listened and started to run.

Clowns soon started to walk out from their hiding places and walk towards the gang.

"Aw man something tells me they're not here to juggle" Zack commented.

"Ugh, clowns" Claire added "Always liked them the least".

"Oh come guys we can take them" Jason encouraged his friends, but right as he said that the clowns started to transform into putties one by one.

"Okay it's still just putties, we took them on many times" Zack said, "We can do it this time too"

Claire noticed Billy following one clown, but there was nothing she could do since they were surrounded by putties. "Let's do this quickly".

There was a lot of putties, but they were quick in thinking and used what was already there to easily beat them. But the trouble came when the head clown turned into a monster. Zack, Billy, Jason, Kim and Claire tried to fight him off, but they weren't powerful enough, thankfully Trini showed at the right moment. With the help from Trini, and their friends megazords, they were able to take out one more of Rita's monster, and after that the fair was in full swing once again.

Claire was sitting between Trini and Jason, and while Trini was talking to Sylvia, Claire was talking with Jason about the upcoming martial arts competition. Zack and Kim were busy watching Billy walk on his new invented stilts, but that didn't went as planned when Billy fell down only to be caught by Jason, Claire and Trini. At least they had a good laugh that Saturday, and even if Rita attacked, their day was not ruined.

* * *

 **So hey guys, here it is, finally. I owe you all an apology for not posting sooner, but to be completely honest with all of you, I wasn't in the best place for couple of months. I failed some of my exams and, lots of other stuff was going on too. But I'm getting better, that's for sure.  
Also, I wanted to write but I just wasn't feeling it, I mean I thought about it all the time, and I was coming up with all sorts of ideas, but words just wouldn't come out. I also rewrote this chapter like three times, I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but I know that chapters to come will be better.  
Now I want to thank ****James Birdsong for reviewing on my last chapter, so thank you.  
Now current song obsession, well I have two, one is: Sertab Erener - Açık Adres, it's a Turkish song, I just love it, I find it really emotional. And the other one is: Michael Jackson - P.Y.T., don't know why but I can listen to this song for hours.  
Well that's all for now, follow, favorite, review if you like it, I would be mega thankful if you did.  
Until next time, stay safe guys. Love you all 3  
PS: I promise you won't wait this long for the next chapter :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **We passed 2.5k views :D which is awesome. Question of this chapter is: Which is your favorite ending? Mine has to be Lost in Space and Dino Charge**

 **Now on with the story, love you all 3**

 **Chapter 12**

 **~ Ballerina ~**

* * *

"Hey Billy what's up?" Trini asked walking over to her friend who sat at the bar in the Youth Center.

"Hm? Oh hey Trini, not that much, I was just coming up with new ideas for my next project" Billy replied and went back to his paper.

"Okay, speak up, I know something's wrong" Trini said, she knew Billy well enough to know when something isn't right, especially when he didn't mention right away what kind of project it was.

"It's nothing really, it's just I met Claire's best friend from New Orleans, and when you see them talking together and laughing you can see that they really are best friends, and can't help but feel like a third wheel" Billy explained.

"You mean how we all feel when we are with you and Claire?"

"Really?" Billy asked looking back at her.

"Really Billy, and just because her best friend showed up doesn't mean she will forget about you, she doesn't seem like a person who could do such thing"

"I guess you're right"

"I always am" Trini said with a big smile.

"Hi guys" Jason said joining them, "Has anyone seen Claire or Kimberly? They're supposed to be here soon"

"Kimberly went to Claire's dance studio today, Claire promised to help her with balance"

"Wait does that mean that Kim is the first one to see Claire dance, that is like not fair guys" Zack complained appearing behind them.

"Zack, I'm sure we will see Claire dance one day, there is no point in complaining" Jason said.

"Plus, if it helps I didn't see her" Kim said walking over with laughing Claire following her.

"Really?" Zack asked hopefully, "Why, tho?"

"Because I knew you would act like that" Claire explained while giving him a side hug.

"Aww you're a real bear Claire" Zack said returning the hug making everyone laugh.

"Yeah Yeah, like I never heard that one" Claire said while she gave hugs to everyone leaving Billy last, she smiled at him and hugged him happily, and Billy gladly returned the hug.

"Well I'm glad you girls are here, but I have to continue my class, see you all later" Jason said before walking over to his students, soon only Claire, Billy and Trini were left, and the three of them were sitting at the bar talking and laughing.

"Be right back" Claire said as she stood up and walked over to the trash bin to throw away her napkin.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Bulk asked as he and Skull approached from behind.

"What do you two want now?" Claire asked turning around looking up at them.

"How about your money shorty" Bulk said.

"Sorry but I have nothing" Claire said as she tried to walk past them but Skull stepped in front of her.

"How about a date then?" He asked.

"Not even if you were the last guy on earth"

"Come on shorty don't be like that"

"Stop calling me that" Claire said as she tried to pass then, but once again without any luck.

"Hey! Leave her alone" Billy said as he saw what happened and walked towards them.

"Or what nerd?" Bulk asked stepping in front of him.

"Or else I'll…. Uhhh" Billy stopped trying to think of something but before he could Bulk grabbed his collar.

"Or else you'll what?" Bulk asked and when Billy didn't say anything he laughed and he and Skull lifted him and dropped him into the trash bin before walking off laughing.

Claire glared after them before running over to her best friend to help him. "Oh Billy, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Claire asked as she and Trini who also ran over helped him get out of the bin.

"Yeah" Billy said as he dusted himself off.

"Im really sorry Billy, I didn't mean to get you in any trouble" Claire said as she helped him.

"I know, it's okay really" Billy told her and walked to the bar. Claire sighed and exchanged looks with Trini who just shook her head.

"Let me try" Trini whispered, and walked away when Kim walked to Claire.

"Everything okay?"

Claire shrugged "I honestly don't know"

"Hey Billy don't forget that my uncle is coming later next week, and he really looks forward to meeting you" Trini said happily trying to cheer up her friend, but Billy just nodded and continued looking at Jason's class.

"I'm going to try to do Karate again" Billy stated out of the blue.

"You are?" Claire asked unsure, but Billy firmly nodded and turned to her.

"I'm sorry that I acted like that, I just got angry that I can never defend myself, or my friends from them, and I think it's time I do something about it"

"Well, if that's what you want, then I support you, and I'm sure you will do great" Claire said patting his back softly with a smile, also making him smile.

"I swear she's the only one who can do that without even having to try anything" Trini whispered to Kim when she walked over to her, and laughed quietly, and Kim joined her.

"I've noticed it too, well if you ask me it's only a matter of time"

* * *

"Do you think he can do it?" Zack asked while sitting by Claire, Trini and Kim who were all watching Billy's attempt at karate.

"I think so, yes" Trini answered.

"I think he has potential, he just needs to have more trust in himself, I learned a lot about martial arts from Olly, and I know potential when I see it" Claire answered with a smile.

"Wait I thought you didn't know martial arts?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I don't" Claire admitted while taking a sip from her smoothie, "I've tried, believe me, but It just isn't for me, martial arts hates me with passion, but I did pick up a few things while watching Olly train"

"Olly is your best friend from New Orleans right?" Trini asked and Claire nodded.

"That's nice, so when are we going to see you dance?" Zack asked impatiently, and the girls laughed.

"How about tomorrow, it's Saturday?" Claire suggested, "I mean if everyone is free, I know that Jase has a competition coming up, so it's perfect chance for all of us to relax?"

"Hmmm, not a bad idea, I'm free" Trini said.

"Same" Kim added.

"Well I would cancel anything I had for a chance to see what you know, but thankfully I'm also free" the girls laughed and Jase and Billy walked over as Jason's class ended.

"Free for what?" Jase asked.

"To see Claire dancing tomorrow, and you are also coming too" Zack added.

"But I do have a competition to prepare for" Jason said.

"And this will be a perfect time to relax a bit" Kim added.

"Well then it's settled, I'll see you guys tomorrow then, I promised Emma I will help her to do some shopping so I must go" Claire said as she stood up.

"Bye Claire Bear" Kim said sending her a kiss which Claire returned.

"Bye" Everyone else said as they waved to their friend.

"So Kim, admit, did you really not see her dance?" Zack asked turning to Kim.

"No Zack, I promise I didn't, but man she can be tough when she teaches, I really wonder why she gave up ballet, because from what I've seen she seemed so professional, and if I had chance to become professional in gymnastics I would take it"

"Well I have no doubt that a chance will come up, you are really great at what you do" Jason said.

"I agree, you have talent, and you practice, it's only a matter of time before an opportunity knocks at your door" Trini added, and Zack and Billy agreed.

"Thanks guys, I hope you're right"

"You know we are" Zack said and they laughed.

* * *

"Oh you're up early" Emma said as she was still making breakfast in the kitchen when she noticed Claire.

"Practice" Claire explained and took a piece of toast.

"That didn't sound too happy coming from you, everything okay?" Emma asked as she sat down next to Claire.

"Yes, No? I don't know, everyone is coming over to see me dance, it should be okay, as soon as they don't start asking why I quit and all that ?"

"And what if they do, Claire-Bear they are your friends, and I am sure they will understand if you don't want to tell them right away, as long as you do tell them one day"

"I hope you're right" Claire said with a sigh, as she took an apple and once again checked if she had everything in her bag, "Well' I have everything, I'll see you later"

"Bye honey" Emma said giving her a hug, "I'll see you later"

As she put the bag over her shoulder she walked to Billy's house and knocked on the door, and to her surprise, it wasn't David who opened it but Billy.

"Morning Billy" Claire said happily and hugged him.

"Uh Morning, aren't you suppose to be in bed, you usually wake up later" Billy asked confused, but still smiled a little and returned the hug.

"Well, I can't sleep when you guys are going to see me today so I decided to go early to warm up and wondered if you wanted to come along?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, I mean, you were going later anyway, and I wondered if you weren't doing anything maybe you would like to go with me early"

"Well um, sure why not, let me just hange okay?"

"Sure" Claire smiled and ushered him upstairs while she went over to the kitchen and saw David sitting at the counter drinking coffee, "Good morning" She said cheerfully.

David looked at her and smiled "Claire bear, morning, you're up early"

"Funny Billy said the same thing, well the others are coming to my practice today so I wanted to get warm up out of the way" She admitted "And wondered if Billy wanted to come along"

"That's nice, you have fun today kids"

"Thanks you too" She said as Billy came downstairs, "Well that was fast, shall we go?" Claire asked turning to Billy who nodded.

"Well bye David"

"Bye kids" He said as Claire and Billy left the house and headed to the dance hall.

"When are the others arriving again" Billy asked.

"Around one, why?" Claire asked innocently making Billy stop in his tracks.

"Claire it's eight in the morning" Billy sighed and she just continued walking.

"So?"

"But what are you going to do for five hours?"

"Warm up, practice, also practice my answers if any of them have questions"

"Wait" Billy said going after her "Why would you practice answers?"

"Well there are some questions they may ask, and maybe they won't like the answer, you are one person other than Olly who I can truthfully answer to any question" She admitted with a small smile, "Now come on" She said pulling him along.

For the rest of the way Billy stayed silent, he didn't know what exactly to think about what she said, he was glad that she had that much trust in him, but didn't quite understand why she didn't have that much trust in the rest of her friends, especially Kim since two were really close. Suddenly Claire stopped bringing Billy out of his thoughts when he saw they arrived, she let go of his hand and entered with him following.

"Morning Mike" Claire said cheerful again.

"Morning Chica you're here early" Guy behind the reception said sleepily.

"Yup, oh yeah more of my friends are coming here later, one of them is Kim you met her yesterday"

"Oh the pretty girl" Mike said.

"Dreamer boy, well anyways this is Billy my best friend I told you about, and Billy this is Mike, he's also our age and helps his aunt run this hall usually on the weekends, and some weekdays"

"Nice to meet you man" Mike said standing up and extending his arm.

"Uh yeah, you too" Billy said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well we'll be going now, see you later" Claire said and pulling Billy along once again until they arrived at studio she always used, she unlocked the door and walked in "You can sit whereever you want, I just need to change real quick okay?" She mentioned.

"Sure no problem" Billy answered.

"You can put on any music you like, though it's mostly classical"

"That's fine" Billy said walking over to her stereo to check out the music.

Claire changed to her usual outfit for practice, which was white leggings, blue leg warmers, black leotard and orange crop top. When she came out of the dressing room she heard the sound of Four Seasons and she smiled "I didn't know you liked Vivaldi" She said surprised as she walked over to her best friend holding her pointe shoes.

"I do, I listen to him sometime when I study it helps me with concentration" Billy admitted.

"So that's the secret?" Claire asked with a laugh.

"Maybe" Billy answered giving her a small smile.

* * *

The two enjoyed comfortable silence for the two and a half hours while Claire stretched and warmed up. It wasn't Billy's first time watching ballerina prepare, his mother used to take him to ballet shows when he was a kid, her best friend was a ballerina so plenty of times they were there early to watch them prepare. Manny years passed since then and Billy enjoyed watching Claire prepare, it was like going back to the past, but he had to notice that Claire truly seemed like a professional, which had him thinking back to Kim's question why she gave it all up.

"Why did you stop?" Billy suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Claire stopped mid in her pirouette and turned to him "What?" She asked not knowing if she heard him right.

"I mean, I watched a lot of ballets with my mom when I was young, and you look like you belong on stage, why would you quit?"

Claire sighed and walked over to him "You just asked one question I hoped not to get asked today" She admitted and sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry" Billy apologized "You don't have to tell me if you don't want"

"Thanks, but I guess that I can't keep that a secret forever, but I don't know if you'll like the answer"

"Claire you are my best friend, and I won't judge you, and I don't want to make you feel like you have to answer me"

Claire smiled at him softly "I know, but I think I will feel better if I tell it to at least one person"

"Alright then I'm listening"

"Thanks, well then I didn't really quit"

"You didn't" Billy asked confused.

"Not really, I passed everything before my mom passed away but I didn't tell her that"

"Why not? I mean I'm sure your mom would be proud of you"

"Yeah it was either that or being expelled and i really didn't want to tell my mom about either of it i was sure she would be dissapointed"

"You? Expelled!?" Claire jumped and turned around to see Kim with everyone else.

"Um, hi guys" Claire said quietly with a small wave.

"Claire what do you mean expelled?" Jason asked as all of them walked over to where Billy and Claire sat.

"Well then I guess it's time to come clean about some stuff" Claire said and motioned to the floor "Come and join us" And everyone did, Claire moved next to Billy and others sat down making a circle.

"So, ummm" Claire started but stopped, she never told anyone this story well no one else but Olly and Emma, and she didn't even know where to start.

"Claire it's okay you know, we are your friends, and nothing will change that" Kim said from next to her.

"And if it makes you uncomfortable you really don't have to say it now, we'll understand" Jase said.

"Thanks guys, but it's okay, I see this as bonding time for us, but somehow it always me that goes first" Claire said with a laugh and her friends joined in.

"I've noticed it too" Jase added.

"I got into a fight with my ex best friend" Claire started with a sigh. "We had an audition for the upcoming Swan Lake, and I got the role of Odette, and unfortunately she did not, we got into a huge fight and I may have pushed her down the stairs after she mentioned something about my mom, and she pulled me along, so neither of us actually danced. The fight was a huge one, and we were both given one chance to pass everything, and we both took it, unfortunately she didn't pass." Claire explained everything to them not making it too long.

"Wait you actually pushed someone?" Zack asked shocked.

"Well yeah, we were best friends for years, well until we were about thirteen and for years she has been trying to sabotage my auditions and practices, and all of other things but I guess that I just snapped" Claire said looking down.

"Hey it's okay, I mean If I was you I think i would have snapped a lot earlier" Kim said.

"And we all know that's true" Trini agreed with a small laugh.

"Plus, she probably did it all because she was jealous, after all you were the one who passed everything" Jase said with a smile, and Claire smiled back.

"That just shows that your stronger than some people think Claire Bear, so it's nothing to worry about, we all made mistakes, or snapped at some point" Zack said.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot"

"So what happened to your ex best friend?" Trini asked.

"She got expelled, the last thing I know she went to try and enroll somewhere else, but I really don't know if she got in"

"Wait since you passed everything and finished the academy are you now considered a professional?" Zack wondered.

"You can say that, yes" Claire answered with a laugh.

"That explains a lot" Kim said thinking back to their practice yesterday.

"Wait, how come you came earlier it's only 11?"

"Well we met around 10 and wondered if Billy wanted to come along, but no one was home, so we went to your place and asked Emma and she told us you two were already here so we decided to come" Kim explained.

"Oh, well that's okay, but I still haven't finished with warming up, so you will have to wait a bit more to see me do something cool" Claire told them standing up, "You can sit wherever you like, or do anything really"

"When did you two come here?" Jase asked Billy when Claire stood up and continued on warming up.

"Around 8" Billy said.

"That early?" Zack asked joining into their conversation

"Believe it or not, yes, I really don't know why but I guess she just wanted to prepare, but from what I know she usually practices this much on most days"

"Wow, Kim was right she really does look like a professional" Jase stated.

"I thought so too" Billy agreed.

"Well she did pass all of the exams" Zack added.

Not long after Kim and Trini joined them in conversation, they mostly talked about Jason's upcoming karate tournament, but they also kept their eyes on Claire from time to time.

* * *

"So guys are you ready?" Claire asked as she did her last pirouette, she was warmed up, and ready to do some real dancing.

"Do you have to ask" Zack said excitedly as he turned completely to watch her and the others followed all turning around.

"I can't believe that I'm about to watch a real ballerina perform" Kim gushed and Claire laughed with others.

"Why thank you Miss" Claire said doing a bow.

"So what will you be dancing?" Trini asked.

"Swan Lake and the Nut Cracker, or Odette and Sugar Plum fairy, my two favorite characters I got to play"

"Wait I thought you didn't dance as Odette?" Jase wondered.

"Not this year, but last year I did a whole season as Odette" Claire explained as she walked to the stereo to find what she needed, "When I finish you can ask whatever you like" She told them happily until she came upon the music she was looking for, it was for the solo of the Swan Lake, The Dying Swan.

"Billy, when I tell you, press play okay?" She asked and Billy nodded.

Claire smiled and walked to the corner of the room her back turned to them and took a deep breath, with one word Billy started the music and Claire slowly started moving. She quickly moved on the tip of her pointe shoes making her seem like she was gliding across the floor. With notes changing going up and down her arms did to, like the wings of the swan. She never told anyone but Swan Lake was her mothers last performance, but also the last one she saw Claire dancing in, and the solo Claire dedicated to her mother.

As the song progressed Claire moved along the dance floor, from standing up to sitting down then back up, making the changes look effortlessly. She gave everything to this solo like she always did, ending it with the last pose the music stopped and everyone stayed quiet.

Claire slowly sat up and looked at her friends who were still silent not saying anything, for a minute she thought that she did something wrong or that it looked bad until her friends started clapping and she smiled softly standing up and doing a ballerina bow.

"Thank you guys" Claire said honestly.

"It was amazing" Kim said excitedly "You really are a professional" she complemented.

"I agree" Zack added with a smile and Claire smiled back.

The next solo Claire performed for them was Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from The Nutcracker, it was happier and lively, and Claire performed it with a smile on her face, she loved the Nutcracker and to have the opportunity to perform on stage was a dream that came true two years ago, her mom and Emma were thrilled for her and couldn't wait to watch it.

After it ended everyone asked if she could show them more which Claire happily did, she showed them a couple of more solos that she knew or learned mostly from Cinderella and The Sleeping Beauty and some more from The Swan Lake and Nutcracker.

To say her friends were full of questions was an understatement, Claire tried to answer all of them and she even showed them a couple of moves and even the guys joined in, they had loads of fun before Kim, Trini, Zack and Jase had to go which left Claire and Billy alone.

"I know I haven't said much, but you really dance amazingly" Billy shyly complemented.

"Thank you" Claire said with a smile.

"Could you maybe do the first solo again?" Billy asked as he looked at her.

Claire looked at the clock and it was almost five pm, she was getting tired but she loved to dance, and she knew she could do one more solo. She looked back at Billy and nodded with a smiled "Of course".

After finding the music again she got back to the corner of the studio and Billy once again played the music when she told him too, for another couple of minutes everything was quiet once again and Billy enjoyed the performance, it was probably his favorite ballet.

When she finished they smiled at each other softly and she did another bow as Billy clapped softly, soon after Claire changed to her clothes and they walked back home talking about many things as they usually did.

When the day was finally over Claire was tired but she felt happier than ever, also after telling her friends everything she felt the weight lift off her shoulders and she knew she found her place in this town with her little group of friends.

* * *

 **Hiii guys, well here it is finally chapter 12 done after a few months. First I'm sorry about not writing for such a long time, I wanted to really. After I wrote chapter 11 I started on ideas for chapter 12, but sadly my grandma passed away unexpectedly and it left a huge emotional shock for me, it all happened one week before my birthday and I just didn't really have the will to do anything. This chapter was a hard one to write it's like I forgotten how to do it so I apologize if it isn't the best but I'm glad that I finally did it. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Thanks to gossamermouse101 for reviewing, I just couldn't wait for Tommy to show up, so I had to do it, I hope you liked it :D**

 **Well that's all for this chapter, I will write soon again there is a lot more to come. Oh yeah almost forgot, current song obsession Selena Gomez-Back to you.**

 **Love you guys, stay safe, and drink loads of water during this hot summer days.**

 **3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **We actually passed 3k views guys, I'm soooo happy about it and also really grateful, to be honest I never could have dreamed that I would have this many views and from the bottom of my heart I thank you all for reading my story :D Now the question for this chapter: Least favorite ranger series? Mine will have to be Megaforce.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **~ Green With Evil Part I~**

* * *

Claire smiled with contempt as she sat down on the floor of her dance studio with a bottle of water in her hand. She was glad she was finally back on her feet after a week, she can once again dance, have fun with her friends and join them in saving the world. Week and a half ago she got sick and Emma put her on bed rest, and also she couldn't see her friends so that was a bummer.

Also, even though she was missing for only a week and a half she missed so much. Trini's uncle came to visit, and got kidnapped by Rita's minions, and the gang saved him, and Billy stood up to Bulk and Skull, she was so proud of him. When Kim told her the other day while they were talking on the phone, and Claire couldn't believe it, she was so happy.

"Hello, earth to Claire" she heard a voice saying and suddenly saw a hand waving in front of her face, she looked up and saw Kim which brought a big smile on her face.

"Kim" Claire almost yelled and jumped up hugging her best friend tightly.

"Hey girly, are you feeling better?" Kim asked laughing while she was returning the hug.

"Yes, finally, much better"

"Now those are good news, so are you coming to martial arts expo later?"

"Of course, I can't miss seeing Jase fight" Claire said and walked over to her stereo and stopped the music that was playing.

"Now that I agree on" Kim said laughing, "And now what had you so spaced out, maybe a certain blue ranger?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

Claire blushed "No" She answered shyly not turning to look at Kim.

"Oh like I believe that, now spill" Kim said walking up to her.

"All right I was thinking about him" Claire admitted.

"Ha! I knew it"

"Well he is my friend which I haven't seen in a week, I saw him once or twice trough the window but that's it, I just missed him"

"Oh and you haven't missed us?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Of course I did, I missed you all guys, but not like Billy, oh Kim I have no idea what I'm going to do"

"What do you mean? It's easy you should just tell him the truth" Kim said wrapping an arm around her best friend.

"You know I can't Kim, and I told you why"

"Yes you did, but you really should think about it Claire bear, we are currently saving the world, you never know what might happen, would you live the rest of your life wondering what if?" Kim said honestly.

"No, but I can't just come up to him and go like oh hey Billy, I know we've been best friends for these couple of months and I just need you to know that I like you more than a friend" Claire said quickly, "I can't Kim, it's not the right time right now"

"It never is, you know that right?"

"Yes but I feel like right now really isn't the best time, plus I've been having this bad feeling, I don't know"

"All right, I won't push you, but all I'm asking of you is to think about it" Kim told her while squeezing her shoulders lightly.

"Okay, I will, I'm gonna go change now, and we can head out, okay?"

"I'll wait for you right here"

Claire quickly changed into some jeans, orange t-shirt, white cardigan and blue convers, and soon the two girls were on their way. When they finally got to the Expo all of their friends were there, and it looked like Jason was about to fight Tommy, she was truly glad they made it on time.

* * *

"Hi guys" Claire said with a smile.

"It's good to have you back" Trini said with a smile while pulling her into a hug which Claire returned "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I still feel a bit weak at times but Emma said it was normal after a flu like that, but I'm back on my feet" She explained doing a little twirl.

"Well you look much better" Zack said giving her a side hug, he was also the first one to find out since he came over to her house when she didn't show up at the dancing studio.

"Thank you"

Last but not least Billy gave his hello too by hugging her tightly which she returned the best she could. The hardest thing about last week was not seeing him, he was her best friend, and the fact that he couldn't come over was terrible.

"So Jason and Olly are going at it huh?" Claire asked as she watched the two boys taking their stances to fight.

"Olly?" Kim asked.

"My best friend from New Orleans, I'll introduce you all guys tomorrow, you'll love him, he's a great guy"

"Ooh" Claire heard Trini say, and when she turned in her direction and saw her giving Billy a knowing look, she got confused but shrugged it off as the bell signaled the start of the fight.

"Who do you think will win?" Billy asked.

"Jason" Zack said confidently.

"I think it will be a really close call, but I'll go with Olly" Claire said.

"You sure?" Trini asked as Jason took the first point.

"Pretty much" Claire shot back as Tommy quickly took Jason down earning him a point.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure" Trini said with a grin as Jason easily dodged Tommy's kicks and took his chance kicking him in the stomach causing Tommy to fall down, "Yes!" Trini cheered with the others and Claire continued looking.

"Oh most definitely" Claire confirmed with a nod, as Tommy took next three points.

The others couldn't do much except cheer on Jason and watch Trini and Claire going at it with amusement.

At the end it was a draw and there was no winner due to the time running out, and Trini and Claire also buried their hatchet with a laugh.

"You were good Jase" Claire said with a grin as he approached them.

"Claire bear, how are you? Oh and thank you" Jason said with a smile.

"I'm good" She answered.

"Guys ill grab a quick shower and meet you at the juice bar okay?"

"Sure" Billy and Zack said at the same time and made their way.

"I'll catch up" Claire said and jogged over to Tommy. "Olly! Great fight" she said as he turned around and gave her a high five with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Claire bear, I heard you were sick, you all good now?"

"Yes, yes I'm good" She said with a smile as she heard Kim call her name, "Hey I have to go, my friends are waiting for me, but I'll introduce you all tomorrow at school okay?" She asked.

"Sure, and Claire" He called as she was about to turn around.

"Yeah?" She asked stopping and looking up at him.

"Cute friend" He said with a wink and Claire started laughing.

"I'll make sure to tell her that" She said over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare Claire Rose Johnson!" Tommy yelled after her as all she did was laugh.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked confused.

"Oh just Olly being himself, so shall we?" She asked locking her arms with hers and Trini's.

"We shall" Kim and Trini said together and the three of them went to meet the boys.

* * *

"Wait so the guy I was fighting is Olly, your childhood best friend Olly?" Jason asked as he took a sip from his smoothie.

"Yup" Claire said with a nod, "The one and only"

"He is good"

"True, but you are also good"

"I think the only reason we're tied is because the time run out" Jason admitted as everyone else joined in with their drinks and food.

"No, I'm pretty sure that even if your match lasted more you would still end up with the same result"

"You talking about Olly and Jason's match?" Zack asked.

"Yup" Claire confirmed.

"How did you two even meet?" Kim asked curious.

"Now that's a funny story, you see we met when we were about 5 or 6 years old. He was the new kid in town, and he lived right next to me. His family had to move often because of his dad's job, and that's why they moved to New Orleans. To be honest we hated each other at the beginning, we were like the sworn enemies or something" Claire said laughing as she remembered the old times.

"How come? I mean you are best friends now" Trini wondered.

"Well, our personalities didn't match that good, he was this strongly opinionated person for a six year old, he was so uptight about everything, and I was this little snobbish six year old ballerina, who had no interest in persons who trained to fight, in my defense I didn't know much about martial arts." Claire started.

"Wait, you snobbish?" Zack asked astonished.

"Believe it or not" Claire nodded "And one day I was coming home from ballet class and these older boys made fun of me and what not, and he helped out and the rest is history"

"Really?" Kim asked and Claire started to laugh.

"Oh god no, okay half of it, but I'm not telling you which one" Claire teased with a grin.

"Oh come ooon" Zack whined causing Claire to laugh more.

"Me and Olly will tell you the story together it's more fun that way, trust me, plus I'll introduce you guys tomorrow" Claire explained.

"Promise?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Of course Kimi"

The gang talked for a while, about bunch of things, telling Claire what she missed, making plans to go see a new movie that just came out, and making a lot of different plans.

* * *

"Want to walk home together?" Claire heard a familiar voice ask from behind her as she just said bye to her friends ready to go home and relax for a bit.

"Billy!" Claire exclaimed with a smile as she turned around and faced him, "Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not" Billy admitted and scratched the back of his head, "So shall we?" He asked.

"Of course, let's go" Claire said and hooked their arms together before starting to walk in the direction of their houses.

They walked in comfortable silence for some time until Billy broke it with a question.

"Want to come over later to hang out I'm working on this new invention if you want to check it out?"

"Oooh, I'd love too, I'll just have to stop by my place to leave my stuff and say hi to Emms"

"Sounds good, want some tea?" He asked as their houses came into view.

"That would be great" Claire said with a big smile before remembering something, "Oh yeah Emma made chocolate chip cookies, I'll bring some over" She said as they stopped in front of her house.

"I'd like that, see you soon" He said with a smile and a little wave, as Claire giggled and waved back.

"Emms I'm home" Claire called out as she walked in.

"In the kitchen honey" Emma called back as Claire put her back down and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi, could you please pack some of your cookies, I'm gonna hang out with Billy and he's going to make some tea, so I thought it would go good together"

"Sure sweetie, how are you feeling today?" Emma asked as she took a plate from one of the cupboards and started putting cookies on it.

"Great actually, a bit tired, but great, thanks for taking care of me Emms" Claire said with a grateful smile as she hugged the woman's side tightly.

Emma laughed softly and hugged her back kissing the top of her head, "So were you happy to see your friends again?"

"Oh so much, I missed them all"

"I bet I know who you missed the most" She hinted teasingly.

"Oh not you too Emms"

"Me too?" Emma asked confused.

"Already had this talk with Kim, and I'm sure you can guess exactly who I missed the most" Claire said with a small laugh as she took the plate and kissed Emma on the cheek "Love you"

"Love you too Claire Bear" Emma called out to Claire who was already halfway out the door.

Claire walked quickly to Billy's and went straight to the garage "I've got the cookies" She said holding up the plate.

"That's great because the tea is ready" He said holding up two cups.

Claire laughed and walked to him and put the plate on the table, she turned around seeing a big thing covered and her face lit up, "Is this what you're working on?" She asked excitedly. No matter how little she actually knew about since or physics she always enjoyed watching Billy inventing and talk about his inventions with such excitement and happiness.

"Yes, now it's this new thing, I think it will be really useful if a situation comes when we can't use our communicators" Billy explained as she moved the sheet and underneath it was a car.

"It looks amazing" Claire said smiling big as she walked around it, "So, what can it do, I mean I'm pretty sure it's not just a normal car"

"You are right, if everything goes as planned this thing right here will be able to fly" Billy said patting the top of the car.

"That is so cool!" Claire squealed and walked over to him giving him a big hug which he returned, "I'm really proud of you"

"Thank you" Billy said shyly scratching the back of his neck as Claire pulled away and went to sit down as he followed her sitting down next to her.

For the rest of day they talked and laughed, and caught up with everything else that Claire missed in her absence. They were both happy finally being able to just sit and talk again, unknown to Claire, Billy missed her just as much.

* * *

"Hi Kimi" Claire said walking up to Kim who was standing by her locker taking out books with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Claire bear" Kim said turning around giving her best friend a welcoming hug "What got you so happy this early in the morning?" Kim wondered wiggling her eyebrows making Claire laugh.

"To be honest, yesterday I finally hanged out with Billy, gosh I missed that so much" Claire admitted leaning on a locker next to Kim's with a smile.

"So did you think about what I said?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

Just as Claire was about to answer her, to both of their joy they were joined by Bulk and Skull, the girls sighed and turned to them.

"Can we help you?" Claire asked annoyed.

"Hi girls" Skull said.

"What do you want?" Kim asked rolling her eyes.

"You two and us two tonight at eight, double date, what do you say?" Bulk asked while Skull stood next to him making kissy faces while Claire pretended to puke.

"Ummm, no thank you" Kim said turning away from them and giving her attention back to Claire.

"Did you not hear me or something?" Bulk said stepping forward.

"We heard you loud and clear Bulk, yet not gonna happen" Claire explained slowly.

"Hey…." Bulk started.

"I think the girls said they're not interested" Tommy said appearing behind them.

"Ha, and you are?" Bulk asked as he and Skull turned around.

"Tommy, shouldn't you fight someone your own size?"

"What did you just say to me?" Bulk asked lowly stepping forward.

Tommy dropped his bag to the floor and did some moves making the two bullies afraid before they ran away but not before dropping the famous line of 'this isn't over'.

"You girls okay?" Tommy turned to them after he picked up his bag only to stumble back after Claire hugged him tightly making him laugh before returning the hug.

"Hi Olly, yes we're fine, you'll get used to them pretty quickly" Claire informed with a smile before she heard Kim cough behind her, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Olly this is one of my best friends from Angel Grove Kimberly Hart" She said pointing to Kim. "And Kim this is Tommy Oliver, my best friend from New Orleans"

"Nice to meet you" Tommy said shaking her hand.

"Um, you too" Kim said a bit shyly.

"I'll see you guys later" Just as he was about to walk away Claire pushed Kim forward hinting towards Tommy.

"Um hey" Kim called out to him making him stop and turned around, "I was wondering if you would like to come and hang out with us after school at the Youth Center?" She wondered hugging the books she held in her arms tighter.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there" Tommy answered with a smile and waved one last time before walking away to find his class.

"See you could do it" Claire said with a giggle.

"He is just too cute" Kim told herself not even listening to Claire making the ballerina fall into fits of laughter as they made their way towards their first class.

For the most part school was uneventful, boring as always. Claire got out earlier that the rest and found Tommy walking out of the school.

"Hey Olly!" She called out to her best friend who turned around and waited for her, she easily caught up with him and smiled "Finished for today?"

"Yup, what about you?"

"Same, want to hang out and we can later go to the Youth Center together?" Claire wondered since they didn't hang out a lot since he moved to Angel Grove.

"I'd love to, but I need to stop by mom's work to give her something but I'll meet you later okay?" He said hugging her softly kissing her temple.

"Okay, say hi to mom for me" Claire said with a smile, it wasn't unusual for Claire to call Tommy's parents mom and that, Tommy did the same with her mother. Since they grew up together and so close they really were like a family.

"Will do, she said that you should come over one day for dinner"

"Sounds good, I missed her cooking, also say hi to dad" She said with a wave as they both went their separate ways.

"What to do, what to do?" Claire wondered to herself as an idea came to her mind.

* * *

"Hi Alpha, hi Zordon" Claire said with a smile as she just arrived at the community center.

"Hello Claire what brings you here, is everything alright?" Zordon asked.

"Of course, I just didn't know what to do, I finished early today, so I thought I'll hang out here for a bit if you'll have me?"

"Of course Claire, you know you can come here always, it is also your home as much as it is ours" Zordon said.

"Yes, and I've been working on some new moves"

"Thank you Zordon, for everything" Claire said with a smile before turning around to face Alpha, "Is that so? Well let me see them" She put her backpack down and sat next to it with her legs crossed.

Alpha started dancing and Claire clapped happily at his new dance. Soon after Claire started working on her homework as Alpha started preparing the program that will help Zordon rest. It was quiet and peaceful, something that Claire loved about command center, sometimes it really did feel like home.

In the middle of another math problem that Claire had trouble with she heard something making her look up her eyes widening in horror at what she saw. In matter of seconds she was on her feet looking at the intruder.

"Who are you? No one can enter without a power coin?" She asked looking at someone who looked like a power ranger, but she or her friends never heard of one.

"As you can see I have one in my possession right here" The intruder said holding the green power coin in his hand.

Claire sensed the danger, she knew that this person meant harm so she got in front of Alpha getting into fighting stance, she maybe didn't know martial arts but she could throw a good kick or two.

"I suggest for you to step back, and leave" Claire said glaring at him.

"Well I would, but you see I'm here on the orders of my master, and I must deliver" He said with a dark laugh as he started to destroy the command center.

"Stop!" Claire said stepping towards him trying to land a punch which he easily dodged.

"Alpha, get help now!" Claire instructed before launching herself at the intruder once again.

But being the smaller one, and still weakened from the flu she couldn't do much but make him lose his footing falling onto the ground.

"I can't let that happen" He said as he pulled Claire onto the ground as he caught her leg just as she was about to go around him, he quickly stoop up and started disconnecting wires, anything he could do which also included planting a virus in Alpha.

"Tommy stop this now" Zordon called out.

"Tommy?" Claire whispered to herself before everything came crushing down, it couldn't be, not him, "Olly" Claire whispered as she slowly got on her feet. The person in question stopped, his back turned to her.

"Olly don't do this please, Olly this isn't you" She said, begged trying to reason with him, to do anything to make him stop.

"Claire" Tommy whispered.

"That's right it's me, Olly stop,I can help you" She said as she touched his arm gently.

For a second she thought it was back, for a second she allowed herself to let down her guard thinking that her best friend was back. In one swift motion Tommy grabbed her arm turning around as his second arm moved to her neck grabbing her in a choke hold lifting her of the ground, the hand which held her wrist easily snatched her communicator away throwing it far from her reach.

"Olly stop, this isn't you" He mimicked with a laugh in his voice, "I can help you Olly" He mocked, "You can't help me Claire, no one can" He laughed evilly as she tried to pray his hand off of her neck.

In one quick motion he threw her away like she was a feather, her back hit the control table as she fell to the floor fighting for breath.

"Now to do what I was sent here for" He said walking to the other end of the control table doing something to it sending Zordon away. He continued to rip the cables away, panels also flew everywhere, some even landing on Claire, thankfully they weren't heavy so they couldn't do much damage. With one more evil laugh he left the robot and the weak ranger to themselves.

"Alpha" Claire called weakly, "Call the others" she instructed before she felt her eyes close.

* * *

"What's up Kim, why are you so down?" Zack asked as they all hanged at Billy's garage checking out his newest invention as Kim asked them if she could meet Tommy alone, she tried to find Claire to tell her, but the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Tommy never showed up today" She said sadly.

Billy turned to her concern in his eyes, Claire was supposed to be here already, if something held her up she would have informed them, "Kim where is Claire?" Billy wondered.

"I don't know I tried to find her as soon as my class was over, but she was nowhere" Kim told them.

"Maybe she decided to stop by the command center, you all know she loves to spend time there"

"Maybe" Billy agreed, just as he was about to try and contact her using his communicator it beeped.

"Hello, Claire, Alpha, Zordon, anyone there?" Jason spoke up first but all they heard was static before Alpha's voice was heard.

"Rangers…..Command…..Help…..Claire…..Intruder…..Zordon…Hurt" Alpha spoke barely understandable words, not connected, just as Billy was about to say something the communicators died.

"They don't work" Trini said worriedly.

"What are we going to do, we have to do something" Kim said looking at her friends.

"Maybe" Billy started as he turned to look at his new invention.

"Do you think it will work?" Jason asked as he got onto what Billy was thinking.

"We have no other choice" Zack said, "We have to get there"

"And we will, everyone in the car" Billy told them, as they all piled.

Thankfully Billy's invention worked and they were in the air making their way fast to the command center, worry filled each and every one of them, this has never happened before, and who knew what will they face this time.

* * *

"Alpha?" Zack called out.

"Zordon?" Kim tried her luck.

"Claire?" Jason cried out as they entered the center.

"What happened here?" Jason asked as everyone looked at the ruins of what was once their command center.

"Alpha!" Trinni exclaimed running over to the poor robot who was now saying things that sounded like gibberish to them.

"Claire!" Kim almost screamed as she saw her best friends lying on the floor next to the boards with panels over her.

In a second Jason, Zack and Billy were by her side moving the panels and ripped wires away from her as Billy kneeled down hoisting her up to lean against him.

"Come on Claire wake up" He said as he shook her.

"Claire can you hear us?" Jason asked kneeling in front of her with Zack as Kim and Trini stood by Alpha watching in horror.

The boys continued shaking her praying she would wake up, their prayers were answered as Claire started to cough and they let out a breath of relief.

Billy patted her back softly before pulling her into him hugging her tightly, not caring that his friends watched, he was still this shy, nerdy friends of theirs, but in this moment all that mattered to him was that Claire was alright. As he was hugging her he buried his head in her hair trying to stop himself from crying.

The few moments they spent in silence everyone thought the same, for the first time it felt real, their fight against evil felt real, the possibility of loosing someone felt real. And for the first time they were all scared of what was to come.

To be continued…

* * *

 **Well guys, I'm sad to say that this is it for this chapter, but there will be more.**

 **As this year is coming to an end I feel like I need to apologize for not being the best author, I hoped that I would do half of the story by now or more, but I only have 14 chapters.  
For me personally this year was one of the worst years in my life, too many times I have thought about giving up on everything I loved. But somehow I survived this period of darkness and now I can move forward little by little. Sadly I lost last of my grandparents in October, and that too has left an impact on me. **

**I want just to tell everyone that I am so grateful for every review, every view, follow, or favorite, you make me do what I do.**

 **I am writing a little everyday now, so chapters should come out more frequently I hope, unless I have some things to do for my Faculty or something like that.**

 **Now thanks for the two reviews on chap 12 from:**

 **Gossamermouse101: Thank you so much for your kind words 3 And I am so glad too, Zack just couldn't wait any longer.**

 **AmbertheCat: I am so happy that you love it, I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story, really guys, you make my day 3**

 **If you wish you can always review, follow, or favorite, and of course if you have any questions don't be too shy to PM me.**

 **That would be all from me for now.**

 **Lots of love 3**

 **Ps: winter is upon us, stay warm and drink a lot of hot chocolate!**

 **Untill next time 3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **We have passed 3.5k views guys, also Merry late Christmas! Now I'm putting together parts II, III and IV of Green With Evil, explanation will be after this chapter. You guys truly make my days happier, and for that like always I thank you from the bottom of my heart :D**

 **Chapter 14**

 **~ Green With Evil Part II, III, IV~**

* * *

After Claire gave Billy the biggest hug she could, and reassured him she was really fine he let her go, but still kept an eye on her. She hugged all her friends, and now they were standing quietly wondering what to do while Billy and Trini tried to fix Alpha.

"What happened Claire?" Jason asked as he went to stand next to her.

"Honestly, I don't remember much" Claire admitted, "All I remember was that one minute I was doing my math homework, and the next I was fighting this guy who looked just like us, next thing I know you're all here, Alpha has a virus or something and Zordon is gone" She explained with a sigh as Kim wrapped an arm around her.

"Well Zordon is gone, that's for sure" Kim said looking at his tube that was now empty.

"And without him there is no way telling who that green guy was" Zack continued, at that Claire stayed silent, something was bugging her but she didn't know what, it felt like she was forgetting something.

Jason sighed and turned towards Billy and Triny, "Any progress on Alpha guys?"

"I'm doing the best I can" Billy said as he continued to work on the robot, and after a couple of minutes Alpha was brought back to life.

"Dude, dudette" Alpha exclaimed happily.

"Good Job guys" Kim smiled, "So what do we do now?"

"What can we do?" Claire asked, and when all her friends stayed quiet she continued, "It's getting late, I think it would be best if we all got some good nights sleep and came back tomorrow"

"But what about Zordon?" Zack wondered.

"Well, I can stay here and help Alpha in finding him" Billy told them.

"I can help" Trini added.

"You sure guys?" Jason asked them.

"Affirmative, it's better this way, if we split up we can do more"

Claire sighed but agreed, "Okay, then it's decided, Trini and Billy will stay here, we'll go to school tomorrow and cover for them, and we'll join you guys as soon as school is over"

"Okay" The rest nodded.

"Do you guys need anything?" Claire asked as she turned to Billy and Trini.

"Do you have pen and paper?"

"Yes, what do you need them for?" She wondered handing him a notebook and a pen from her bag.

"I need you to bring me some stuff tomorrow from my garage" Billy explained as he scribbled stuff down as fast as he could.

"Will I know what to look for?" She asked jokingly.

"I think you'll mage, I put brief description of all the things" He explained and she laughed.

"Alright, but you know when I asked if you guys needed anything I meant, food or drinks"

"We could use that too" Trini added.

"Okay, then I'll be back a little later with everything you guys need"

"Can you actually drive a flying car?" Jason asked from behind her making her turn.

"Umm no, but I'm sure you could, would you mind driving me back here?"

"Of course not, we'll be back in a little bit guys" Jason told them as he, Zack, Kim and Claire made way to Billy's flying car.

They made their way back, Jason and Claire said goodnight to Zack and Kim before packing everything and going back to the command center. After dropping the food and everything else Billy and Trini needed, the two of them came back to Billy's.

After getting some sleep Claire got up and ready for a new day, she put on jean shorts, orange t-shirt, and blue convers. After getting an apple from the kitchen she took her bag and headed to school.

* * *

"Hey Jase" Claire said as she walked over to his locker.

"Hi Claire Bear" Jason greeted her with a side hug as he put his back pack in the locker.

"Kim and Zack are going to Billy's earlier since they don't have the last period today"

"Let's go together then after the last period"

"Sure, sounds like a plan"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I guess, I just don't know what are we going to do, without Zordon, with this new guy, I'm just stressed"

"I think we all are" Jason said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "But it will all work out, trust me"

"I hope you're right" Claire said with a small smile.

"I'll see you after school okay, meet me by the gate?"

"Sure, wait where are you going now?"

"To meet up with Zack, we don't have the first period"

"Oh yeah that's right, well see you later then" Claire smiled once more and headed to her class.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do man" Jason told Zack who was holding the punch bag while he was doing all the punching.

"You need to take it down a notch for the start" Zack said as he almost fell backwards from the force of Jason's punches.

"Sorry man, it's just I wish I knew who this green guy was, I can't keep my mind off of him"

"You can say that again, but I think the best thing right now is to stick in groups, it will be easier"

"I guess you are right"

"Billy's with Trini, I've got Kim and you take Claire, pair up by our skills, we have more chance if this mystery dude shows up again"

"Okay, that's what we're going to do, after school you and Kim head straight to Billy's and Claire and I will follow once the last period ends" Jason told him.

"You got it, hey do you think he works for Rita?" Zack wondered.

"Maybe, but I know one thing for sure, I wish is that I'd like to get my hands on this guy after what he did to Claire and Zordon"

* * *

"Hey Tommy" Jason called as he saw him coming down the stairs, "I know I said I'd work out with you today, but something came up and it's emergency, I'm sorry" Jason tried to explain.

Tommy looked at him "Is that right?"

"Yeah, how bout a rain check?"

"Sure, I understand" Tommy told him calmly.

"Cool, I'll catch you later" Jason said with a smile and turned around to walk away, but before he could go very far, Tommy teleported him to Rita's mansion up on the moon.

"One down, five to go" Tommy said to himself with a malicious grin on his face.

* * *

Claire sighed as she paced back and forth in front of the school, Jason was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, yet he was nowhere in sight. After couple of minutes she decided to head to Billy's, Zack and Kim were waiting and knowing them they were surely worried.

"Hi guys" Claire said as she finally reached Billy's.

"Claire finally, I stared to get worried" Kim said giving her a hug, "Wait, where is Jason?"

"I don't know, I waited for him but he never showed up" Claire explained to them.

"That doesn't sound like him" Zack said.

"I know, but I didn't know what else to do so I came here, and I knew you guys would be worried if I didn't show up soon"

"You got that right"

"Let's just go to the command center for now, and see if Billy and Trini can help in finding him" Zack told them, and the three of them got into the car.

"Claire" Kim called her.

"Yes?" Claire asked as she diverted her attention from the window to Kim.

"Did you see Tommy today?"

"No, why?"

"It's just he seemed different"

"Different how?"

"Well he was rude and cold"

"Who? Olly? Are you sure Kim, that doesn't sound like him at all, maybe he was having a bad day or something"

"Yeah, maybe" Kim said with a sigh.

"Hey" Claire called to her as she place a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Kim, I'll talk to him as soon as I see him"

"Thanks"

"Get ready guys we're arriving to the command center, hold tight"

* * *

"Hey guys" Claire said as she exited the car.

"Any progress reaching Zordon?" Zack asked.

"Billy's almost got the main computer back up" Trini explained.

"Just a couple of more wires to connect and we should be getting something" Bill told them.

As he finished connecting the wires, Alpha pressed a few buttons and the command center started to light up as some of the things started working once again.

"Well something's happening, that's for sure" Claire said as she looked around.

"Look, the globe" Kim pointed and everyone turned to it seeing the green guy in it.

"It's that green guy, now's our chance to nail him and get to the bottom of what's going on" Zack said.

"Wait before that, guys" Claire said and turned to Trini and Billy, "Jason was a no show today, I'm sure something is wrong"

"You might be right, Alpha could you start looking for Jason while we go and check what this is all about?" Billy asked turning to the robot.

"I will do my best"

"Thanks Alpha" Claire said.

They all morphed and left to meet the green ranger while Alpha was continuing to look for Zordon,even with five of them they couldn't beat him. Only way they could really get some advantage is by calling out their zords, and that's what they did. Luckily for them, it was the right move, and their new enemy couldn't do much about giant dinosaur robots, so today in this fight they came out victorious.

* * *

"Is it Zordon?" Billy asked as they all huddled around Alpha as the sub generator locked on to something.

"Not certain, but I will know momentarily" Alpha explained and continued working while Billy went on to check how the search for Jason was going.

"I hope it is, we need him, bad" Zack said.

"You can say that again, that green guy was a lot stronger this time" Claire sighed.

"There's more negative news" Billy started as he stood behind Claire, who turned to look at him with the rest of their friends, "I haven't been able to locate Jason anywhere"

"Not Jason too" Trini said worriedly.

"Man" Zack sighed "If Rita's behind this, she's doing some serious damage"

"Power rangers" suddenly said Zordon's voice.

"Zordon!" Everyone exclaimed happy that at least something was going right but unfortunately they barely understood him with all the static and interferences with the signal. Even with all the work from Alpha they lost him and everyone sighed in defeat.

"Come on Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon" Zack encouraged as Alpha continued his search.

"Ay, ya, ya, yay I'm hurrying rangers"

"Sub generator is losing power" Billy explained as he went to see if anything could be done.

"Zordon's signal is fading, switching to alternate energy source"

"We're still not getting enough power, Zordon's signal is too weak, we've lost him" Billy said as Claire turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, while he put an arm around her shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"Poor Zordon, he's gone again" Alpha said and Trini patted his shoulder, even if Alpha was only a robot to them he was family.

"In the last second Zordon was trying to tell us something about the green ranger" Zack remembered and everyone turned to him.

"Which means he's probably involved in all this" Trini concluded.

"The computer is still trying to find Jason unfortunately it's come up with nothing" Alpha explained.

"I have a really bad feeling about this you guys" Kim sighed.

"Something isn't right, we gonna have to split and go to try and find Jason" Zack suggested and the others nodded.

"So Kim you go to the Youth Center, Zack you have the school, and I'll check the park we meet in the park in half an hour okay?" Claire asked and they all nodded.

* * *

Claire searched the whole park and there was not a sign of Jason anywhere, she looked at her watch and saw it was almost time to go meet the others when she saw Tommy walking away, and Kim and Zack fighting the putties.

She had two options, to go and help her friends fight, or follow her best friend and see what's wrong, she glanced once more at her two friends and saw they were doing all right, so she went after Tommy.

"Olly wait!" She called as she ran towards him.

Tommy stopped and turned around looking at her with a glare, "Is there something I can do for you, are you maybe also looking for Jason?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, but I'm more concerned with you, what's going on you're not acting like yourself?"

"We'll maybe this is my true self, did you think about that huh?" He asked.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked offended.

Claire squealed as he grabbed her arm tightly pulling her to him, "Listen here little girl, I'm sick of you and your little friend Kimberly, if I was you I'd stay away from me, and for the record I would stop looking for Jason, save yourself the time" He threatened, and for a second she could see his eyes glowing green.

Shock and realization covered her face but she quickly covered it up as she brought her leg up and in one swift motion kicked him where the sun don't shine causing him to let go of her just as he was about to go after her his master called him back and he had to step back for now.

"Guys you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Kim asked.

"Not the time Kim we have to get back to the command center now" She told them as she grabbed their hands and pulled them to start running, and thankfully they did.

* * *

"I fixed our wrist communicators, now we can get a fix on Jason and teleport him back here"

Claire walked over to Billy who was turned around his back facing her, she sighed and tapped his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Billy asked seeing the face of his best friend in a frown.

"I think I might now where Jason is" Claire said.

"Where?"

"Not on earth"

"What makes you say that?" Billy asked confused.

"Call it a hunch okay, but could you somehow try and locate him in space, I don't think he's that far away" Claire said avoiding the question, she didn't know how to tell them what Olly told her, she still couldn't believe it herself, so she had to cover it up for a little longer.

"I can try" Billy said turning to the computer starting to type away.

After couple of minutes they finally had something, they've located Jason, and Alpha and Billy would try to teleport him to the command center.

"Can you teleport him here?" Claire hear Trini ask.

"Yeah, but it will take a minute" Billy answered.

"Is there anything we could do?" Zack wondered.

"Just cross your fingers" Billy told them honestly.

Claire took Kim's hand in hers and squeezed it and the two of them shared a glance and Claire smiled softly trying to ease her friends nerves.

For the next couple of minutes Billy was typing as fast as he could, everyone was quiet, hoping for the good news, or anything at least, they all wished for their friend to be safe and back here, it wasn't until couple of minutes later that Billy finally got a lock on Jason.

"I'm locked on! He's teleporting now" Billy informed them and in a second they've all huddled around him as he pressed the last few buttons.

A second later Jason teleported behind them and they all rushed to his side to help him up, as soon as he was up Claire hugged him as tight as she could which he returned gladly. After few more seconds she pulled away and punched him on his arm.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again Jason Lee Scot, do you know how I scared I was when you didn't show up in front of the school, and then when you were nowhere to find" She said and he looked at her with sympathy, out of six of them Kim, and Claire were the two that showed most emotion, he couldn't even begin to think how the two of them felt.

"I'm sorry Claire Bear" He said as he pulled her in one more hug, as soon as they pulled away he turned to the rest of the group, "Guys, that was way too close, I've got a lot to fill you guys in on you won't believe what happened"

"I was in school, and just finished talking to Tommy and then the next thing I know.." Jason started his story while everyone sat near him, but Kim interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, you said you were in school" Kim started.

"Tommy said you didn't show up" Zack finished.

"That's weird, and the next thing I know I'm fighting Goldar and he has my power morpher, then the green ranger shows up and then we went at it" Jason told them.

"Did you find anything more about him?" Claire wondered.

"I can tell you one thing, he's one mean fighter" Jason said looking down then at his friends.

"Man can you believe that our enemy this time is another ranger?" Zack wondered as everyone looked at him.

Suddenly all the alarms went off and they were on their feet in seconds. The viewing globe showed them a new enemy, one they never met before, but according to Alpha he hadn't seen her for over ten thousand years, Scorpina. The gang did the only thing they could which was going into battle against her, so they quickly morphed and teleported to where she was. Even though Scorpina was outnumbered she held on her own quite good. The fight it's self didn't last long before Scorpina retreated and rangers went back to the command center to try and come up with any plan that may help them win this war.

They knew that with everything that was happening they had to keep their guards up, just like Kim said. Another conclusion they came to was that Rita was probably getting ready for a bigger fight, which meant they had to be prepared for whenever she may struck, and that had Claire feel antsy. She wasn't always a patient person, and waiting for something like this to happen made her feel like she was sitting on the edge of her seat ready to jump at any moment, and she didn't like the feeling, she also knew her friends weren't feeling much different right now. This was all a big mess, and Claire just hoped they would all come out of it in one piece.

* * *

Not long after they got back to command center, Alpha tried to find Zordon, and he almost did but the signal got lost once again, and that also meant that Zordon was lost. Just as they were about to try again Goldar appeared in down town of Angle Groves.

"We got to do something" Trini said as they were all looking at the Goldars image in the viewing globe.

"It might be a trap" Billy warned.

"We have no choice, it's morphin time!" Jason said, but instead of morphing sparks flew everywhere, like little explosions going off, Claire even dropped her morpher with a yelp.

"What's going on?" Claire asked as she picked her morpher up and ran up to Alpha with the others.

"It's caused by the beam trying to locate Zordon" Alpha started, "It's shutting down all the power sources trough out the command center and the morphin grid" he explained further.

"You mean we can't morph?" Jason asked.

"Not until the power search is finished" Alpha answered.

"But Goldar is destroying the city" Zack almost yelled.

"There's nothing I can do" Alpha told them as lights grew very dim, "And now we've lost the computer too"

For the next few minutes they were all either staying still or pacing along the command center, "Man looks like things are going from bad to worse" Zack complained while waving his hands through the air.

"I just can't believe we're stuck here" Jason added as he paced alongside Zack, the two of them sometimes had the shortest temper, and could be really annoyed when they were stuck like this, if it was a different situation everyone would laugh at them, but now they understood them.

"Hold on" Billy suddenly said as stopped pacing and went over to Alpha, "I've got an idea" He said and everyone looked at him. Claire knew that if anyone could save the day it was Billy and his ideas, he somehow always thought of every possibility and always tried to do anything he could to improve any situation, that was one of the reasons she liked him and admired him.

Everyone kept quiet giving Billy the ability to concentrate as he started to connect and disconnect multiple wires in the computer while mumbling to himself, a few word of encouragement were sent his way and not long after that the command center was back online and everyone cheered at his accomplishment.

"We should be able to morph now" Billy said and they quickly took their positions.

Claire smiled and pulled him back a little and he looked at her confused and she just smiled more, she pulled him down a little and stepped on her toes getting close to his ear "I knew you could do it" She whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek that had the blue ranger blushing like crazy.

"It's morphin time!" Jason instructed,

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Saber Tooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

"Stegosaurus"

"Power Rangers"

* * *

They all teleported to the down town, as always a group of putties was awaiting, luckily they were easily defeated, just in time as Scorpina decided to make her entrance. Even with six of them they were still overpowered by Rita's newest addition to the team. She was tough, and easily fought the rangers off sending them to the ground. Soon the mega Goldar appeared and all they had on their mind was not getting stepped on, which wasn't easy.

"Jason, we have to change our tactic" Billy called out to their leader.

"Are you stupid power geeks ready to give up?" Rita suddenly asked.

"Never!" Jason and Claire yelled out at the same time.

"You are all fools"

"You are a fool if you think we would ever surrender to you" Claire told her.

Mega Goldar brought his sword down as everyone dodged it, "You can't win Rita!" Jason yelled to their enemy.

"It's time now to start my evil plan, Goldar go!" She told the big monster who was there to listen to her every command.

"No!" Jason called out to Goldar who just pick up a moving bus, "They're civilians"

"Yes, I know" Goldar told them evilly, "I believe you call them Bulk and Skull"

"Let them go Goldar" Claire threatened, she may not be the biggest fan of the two but she didn't want them to get hurt in a fight that wasn't theirs.

"Not until you surrender"

"Take them to the beach" Rita instructed.

"No! We gotta save them" Jason said to his team as they all telleported to the beach where Rita was already waiting for them.

* * *

"Well rangers, what took you so long?" Rita asked with a laugh.

"She's over there" Zack said pointing to a cliff.

"And with Scorpina" Jason added.

"Come down here" Zack taunted.

"Wait guys, where's the bus?" Kim wondered as they all looked around.

"I'll help you with that, it's right over there?" Rita answered and pointed to Goldar who put half of the bus on the cliff, and the other over it.

They've contemplated what they should do in order to help Bulk and Skull, they knew it wouldn't be easy but they had to try to do something.

"Alright rangers let's do this" Jason told the others.

"We need megazord power now!" They all called together and not a moment later their zords showed up and they quickly got into them.

"Log on"

"Let's get this party started"

"Systems ready for action"

"Ready to rock"

"And roll"

"Alright guys let's do it"

With their zords forming the megazord they were able to catch the bus, and save Bulk and Skull in the last moment, after they got them to safety the real battle started. Goldar was first to attack and even strong they were able to stand against him and fight back until something unexpected happened.

"An eclipse is starting, solar power diminishing" Billy told everyone.

"An eclipse?" Claire asked confused, "There wasn't supposed to be one today"

"It's probably one of Rita's tricks, stay strong everyone" Jason said.

Together united they started to beat Goldar, they didn't have much time left but they had to give everything they've got. As soon as Rita saw that Goldar was struggling she sent Scorpina to help as she turned her into the mega version.

"Watch out for her stinger" Billy warned.

It was two against one now, and rangers did their best in fighting both mega Scorpina and Goldar, but the problem was they were losing solar power fast. "Solar power cells are almost down" Zack informed as their megazord got knocked into the ground.

"Jason, the power sword" Trini remember and he agreed, with the power swords they've got the power boost they needed to get back on their feet.

With the new power boost taking both Goldar and Scorpina was easier, they were quick into reversing the roles of who was the ground. With one swift motion of power sword both Scorpina and Goldar fell down.

"Yes, now we have a chance" Jason said as his team agreed.

Their luck changed when green ranger turned up also in mega form and started fighting them. "We don't have enough power to finish this fight" Jason warned.

"We gotta hang in" Zack encouraged.

"Give me all the power that's left" Jason told him.

Scorpina and Goldar quickly got back on their feet and together with green ranger they circled around the megazord. Scorpina was first to attack, she used her tail to wrap it around the neck of megazord disabling it from moving as she stung them. Next were Goldar and Green Ranger who both took their turns before creating one powerful blast sending it straight into megazord.

A big crack opened in the ground as the Rangers were thrown out of the Megazord, as soon as they hit the ground they powered down. "What happened to Megazord?" Zack asked.

"Over there" Jason said as all of them quickly got on their feet running to the massive crack in the ground, there wasn't anything for them to do but watch the lava the was underneath eat all of their zords away.

"They're totaled" Kim said putting her hands on her face.

"I can't believe it it's like Rita destroyed a part of us" Zack added.

"They can't be gone" Claire whispered looking down.

"They were always there when we needed them" Billy said from next to her.

"Now they're gone, when we need them most" Trini concluded.

* * *

Defeated they all returned to the command center, they stayed quiet for couple of minutes, still influenced by everything that's happened that day. They've lost, but Claire didn't want to give up, not now, especially since there was one person on Rita's team that needed her help, even if he didn't know it.

"Power Rangers are history" Kim spoke up first, breaking the grave silence that fell over all of them.

"It's over" Trini admitted while throwing her hands in the air, "Rita's won"

"Rangers we can't give up" Jason said trying to lift everyone's spirits at least a little bit.

"Why shouldn't we, Zordon's gone, the Megazord has been destroyed, we're outmatched" Kim countered him.

"Because we were chosen for a reason" Claire told her, "Just because we lost one fight doesn't mean that the war is over, Zordon wouldn't have chosen us if he didn't think we could do it. Plus did you guys really think it was always going to be easy?" She questioned as she looked up from the ground to her friends while sitting on the ground next to a standing Billy.

"Billy, what are the chances of getting Zordon back online?" Alpha asked.

"Less than ten percent" Billy answered with a sigh.

"Isn't the smallest chance enough reason for us to keep fighting, the world needs us Rangers" Jason told them.

"Let's face it, the Green Ranger was Rita's trump card, she played it, she won" Zack said as he walked to stand right in front of Jason who just lifted his hands up in surrender and walked away.

Claire sighed, she was starting to get angry, she stood up and walked over to stand in the middle, "Are you actually hearing yourself right now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack asked.

"We can't quit, not now, sure he was her trump cars and she played it, but it was also the only one she had, now that she's out of tricks we stand a chance. I'm doing this, I believe that Jason is next to me as well, as far as you four go you can join us, or simply don't, but don't tell me that I should give up just because Rita bested us one time. I'm winning this war, and plus we have an advantage that Rita doesn't know of" Claire said with a small smirk as she walk to the viewing globe, the others stayed quiet for a minute soaking up everything she said, but upon hearing the last thing they all looked at each other confused before following to stand behind her.

"You are right" Zack sighed and put a hand on her shoulder and patted it gently, "We're sorry" he told her and the others agreed with him and apologized. They all knew she was right, even if the odds now weren't in their favor, it wouldn't stay like that forever and they knew it.

"But what's this advantage?" Billy asked curiously.

"We know who the Green Ranger is" She told them simply and they were all shocked.

"We do?" Zack questioned even more confused.

"Yes we do, if the computer hasn't figured it out till now then I will tell you"

"Wait and how do you know?" Jason asked looking at her.

"A lot of thinking, plus he slipped up in front of me when Zack, Kim and I were looking for you. The good news is i know what makes him tic, I know how to throw him off"

"She is right rangers, the Green Ranger was here and the computer locked on his interspatial bio vibrations and computer finally has an answer" Alpha said and then pressed a few buttons on the computer to show them the picture in the viewing globe.

"Everyone meet Rita's Green Ranger" Claire said and everyone's eyes widened from shock, and she even heard Kim gasp.

"It's, It's impossible" Kim whispered.

To be Continued…

* * *

 **Now there's a big one. Wow, I haven't written a chapter this long in a while. Well I'm happy to be back once again, I got sick, and had classes, and bunch of other stuff to do.  
I've decided to write together parts 2,3,4 because it was easier for me, and wanted to give you something to read until the next update, which will be next year. The episodes aren't really that wide or anything that is enough for me to do every episode separately and I just thought to connect all and make it easier.**

 **I want to thank Jimmyle311 and AmbertheCat for their reviews, as always I'm happy to hear what you guys think about my story :D**

 **To AmbertheCat: Thank you for your support, I'm glad that I didn't give up too, and I'm glad you love my story :D For all of the support I thank you from the bottom of my heart 3**

 **To Jimmyle311: Yeah she did, but don't worry she'll show just how badass she can be. Oh she will, but patience :D**

 **Also just wanted to say that my exams are starting soon so that I'm not quite sure when I will update again but I will as soon as I have time I promise.**

 **I wish you once again Merry Late Christmas, and a Happy New Year, may it bring joy and happiness to you and all the people you love. May the next year be filled with new dreams, hopes, love, everything. I just want you all to remember that happiness is in the little thing we do every day like listening to that one song, seeing the sunset or sunrise, talking with friends, spending time with people we love. Treasure those little moments for as long as you live.**

 **If you wish you can always review, follow, or favorite, and of course if you have any questions don't be too shy to PM me.**

 **That would be all from me for now.**

 **Lots of love 3**

 **Ps: Hope you all spend the New Year's eve with the people you love, have a great time :D**

 **From the bottom of my heart I thank everyone who read and reviewed my story during this year.**

 **It was a bumpy road guys, but we made it and we survived!**

 **Untill next time 3**


	16. Chapter 15

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **We have passed 3.7k views guys and are getting so close to 3.8k, I finally have some free time from my exams, and I can write the next chapter, I hope you guys will like it :D**

 **Chapter 14**

 **~ Green With Evil Part V~**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"Everyone meet Rita's Green Ranger" Claire said and everyone's eyes widened from shock, and she even heard Kim gasp.

"It's, It's impossible" Kim whispered.

 **Now:**

"No way" Kim said in disbelieve when she saw Tommy's picture in the viewing globe.

"This can't be right" Trini said.

"How could Tommy do this to us" Kim wondered.

"Maybe this was Rita's doing" Jason said.

"It is, it must be a spell or something" Claire added.

"Are you sure you guys didn't make a mistake?" Zack asked Alpha and Claire.

"Positive, I know Olly better than he knows himself, plus when we were in the park and you guys were fighting putties I saw him walking away, I wondered what to do, so I looked at you two and you seemed like you were handling it well so I followed him" Claire explained.

"Are you crazy? He could've hurt you?" Jason said turning to her with shock in his eyes, and a little bit of anger, she was nowhere close to Tommy's fighting skills, he didn't expect this kind of reckless behavior not after what happened.

"Look Jase, I know what I was doing, plus it was a moment when he slipped up and his eyes glowed green for just a second, and also he was mean, and rough, he thought he could grip my arm just like that" She huffed rubbing her wrist but on her face was a grin as she knew what happened next.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" Billy asked stepping to her side immediately as she just blushed a bit and giggled.

"See this is exactly what…" Jason started but Claire's laughing stopped him, "Hey! What is so funny?" Jason asked.

"Well, I know you guys worry and all, but I'm not completely incapable of defending myself, he was really angry, something that Olly rarely is, in his words strong emotions like that cloud your judgment or whatever so I kicked him where the sun don't shine an ran" Claire said still laughing, and the others joined.

"Wait you really did that?" Zack asked and she nodded "That's my girl" He said jokingly and high fived her.

"You go Claire" Kim and Trini said happily and Jason just shook his head still laughing a little.

"Well I'm proud of you, but also advise you to not do anything like that again" Billy said once everyone was talking between themselves. Claire turned around and smiled.

"Can't really promise" She said, but after the look on Billy's face she sighed and nodded, "I'll give my best"

"All I'm asking for"

"So guys you see now why I have to get him back, he's my best friend and I can't just leave him with Rita" Claire told her friends who all nodded.

"She's right guys, we've maybe lost a fight but war is still going on, and we need a plan" Jason said as they all agreed and sat down on the floor to try and come up with a quick plan that would hopefully grant them success.

"So what are we going to do?" Trini asked.

"Well first thing we have to do is find Tommy and break Rita's spell" Jason answered.

"And what if he's at Rita's mansion?" Kim wondered.

"Then we'll wait him out" Billy told her and Claire nodded in agreement.

"So splitting up and finding Tommy then what, what's next?" Zack asked.

"Then we fight with everything we have, Alpha while we're gone can you try to look for Zordon as quickly as you can, we'll need him" Claire explained to her friend before turning to the little robot.

"Will do Claire, even if the green ranger thinks he destroyed him for good, I'm sure I can bring him back"

"Okay, then Alpha keep working on that while we go find Tommy" Jason said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Do you think it's a good idea to split into teams of two?" Kim asked Claire just as they walked in the Youth Center.

"Yes, this way if we get attacked it will be easier to defend ourselves" Claire answered.

The two girls looked around and decided to walk to the bar and just ask Ernie if he saw him, unfortunately their two favorite guys were there.

"They should be thanking us" Bulk told Ernie after the man said he was thankful for the Power Rangers.

Claire and Kim just looked at him with a 'sure' look on their face before Claire scoffed and turned to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie, have you by any chance seen Tommy?" Claire asked.

"The new kid, right?" as Kim nodded to his question he nodded, "He's right over there" he told them while pointing at Tommy who was currently working out.

Claire and Kim glanced at each other and nodded, they knew they had to try to get him back on their side no matter what.

"Tommy" Kim called, but he acted like she didn't exist, "I know" She persisted as he glared at her before looking at Claire who stood right in front of him.

"We know you're the green power ranger" Claire told him in a whisper.

Tommy stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to Kim, "Well then pink and orange ranger" He started as both Claire's and Kim's eyes widened in shock, "You should know then that you and your Power Ranger friends will soon be destroyed" He said menacingly as he eyed them down.

"Let us help you, we can brake Rita's spell" Kim tried reasoning.

"Rita is my empress and she will soon rule the world"

"Olly" Claire called, "Please let us help you" She begged as Kim took his hand, but all he did was yank it away before he glared at them both.

"You've been warned"

"What are we going to do now?" Kim asked as they watched him walk away.

"I'm gonna follow him" Claire said but Kim stopped her before she could make one step.

"Are you crazy?" She whisper yelled, "You know he's much stronger than you, what would you do anyway"

"I have a plan, and it involves me playing with his head a bit, but I think I can do it"

"Are you sure, because if I let you go now, and you get hurt guys will kill me"

"No they won't Kim" Claire said as she softly removed her hand, "Kim this is what I need to do, I'm not a great fighter, I'm not as smart as Billy, but I need to do this, I know he's still in there"

"Claire please be careful" Kim said as she hugged the girl tightly.

"I will, I'll see you later" Claire said before taking off after Tommy.

* * *

"Hey new kid" Claire yelled to Tommy as he stopped in his tracks, they were currently in an alley close to Youth Center.

"I thought I warned you Orange Ranger" He said before turning around.

"Well what can I say I'm not good with warnings" She said with a grin on her face.

"What do you want?"

"My best friend back"

"There is nothing left of him, this is who I am"

"Oh sure, of course it is, would you mind going to mom and telling her that, I'm sure she would be really happy to hear that" Claire called out, Tommy glared at her his lips in a snare.

"Or better yet, I think you should tell dad, you know the man who taught you everything"

"What do you know" He yelled as he slowly started to approach her.

Claire knew that she could do this, she needed to get him angry, no, scratch that, she needed to make him furious. She needed him to lose control of himself in order to reach him, at least to tell him that she will save him, that they will find a way to break the spell.

"Oh I know a lot about you Olly, more than you know" She continued also taking a few steps forward.

"Oooh, care to enlighten me little ranger"

"Wouldn't you like that?" She asked with a laugh, "Sorry but I can't do that, but enough about me, let's talk about something you know, how it is being the new kid"

Soon they were almost face to face before they started to circle eachother.

"So Olly, happy to be the new kid again, are you happy that you get to see me again, of course you are I'm your best friend"

"You are not my friend, you are just another person I need to get rid of!" Tommy yelled and Claire smirked, it was going good for now.

"I'm not, oh Olly" Claire said in fake hurt voice but soon she started to laugh, "Of course I am, I am many things to you Tommy Oliver, I am your best friend, I'm like your sister Tommy, well of course now, but what about that day 2 years ago huh?" She asked, she saw his eyes get cloudy like he was trying to remember something.

"What about two years ago?" Tommy asked.

"Oh come on Tommy, don't tell me you don't remember, it happened on the day I found out my mother is sick"

"Nothing happened" He countered.

"Of course it did, I came up to your front door a crying mess"

"No!" Tommy yelled.

"When you opened the door you also had tears in your eyes"

"I wouldn't cry" Tommy said with an evil laugh, "Now I know you are lying"

"Oh but you would, come on remember Tommy, something happened that made you cry, something happened that night, something we agreed to never talk about again.

"No it didn't!" He yelled.

"Oh but Tommy it did, we were sitting on your bed and talking, I was telling you all about my mom, what did you tell me Tommy?"

"Nothing I told you nothing!" He yelled out in rage as he went for attack but she dodged it.

"And what about what happened Tommy, what about what we've done?"

"We haven't done anything, argh, what are you doing to me?" He cried out clenching his head, Claire knew this was the best opportunity she had, she had to try now.

"Olly" She called out softly.

"No stay away!" He yelled.

"Olly look at me" She said as she turned his head looking into his eyes, not a trace of green in them.

"Claire bear?"

"It's me Tommy" She said hugging him tightly as tears gathered in her eyes.

"W-what is going on, the voice in my head it's so strong, I can't control it" Tommy asked as he hugged her back.

"Olly I need you to listen to me right now, you need to fight it, I know it's strong but fight it, we'll save you, I'll save you" She said and felt him nod, she gave him one more squeeze, but the happiness in her was cut shortly because next thing she knew she was thrown off of him and hitting the ground hard.

"That was a nice trick, but whatever your plan is little ranger, it won't happen, I will destroy you all and Rita will rule, you can't stop us" He told her before his eyes once again held green in them and he was gone.

"Damn it!" Claire yelled out frustrated, she sighed, she thought she had him she really did, she got off the ground and dusted herself off before taking her morpher "I just hope the others show up" she mumbled to herself as she checked around to see if it was safe, and thankfully it was, she held out her morpher and took a deep breath, "It's morphin time! Stegosaurus" She yelled and morphed.

* * *

"So you found Tommy?" Jason asked as everyone but Claire and Trini were at Billy's.

"Yeah and his eyes were glowing green, it was really scary" She told them.

"Hey where is Claire?" Billy wondered as he looked at him.

"She said she had a plan" Kim said.

"A plan, which was?" Zack asked.

"To follow Tommy and try to get through to him" Kim answered as she looked down.

"You mean to kill herself is she crazy?!" Jason yelled.

"Jason stop" Kim said as she looked at him. "She is sad, and she is hurting, he is her best friend, she hadn't seen him in months, then he moves here, and then gets dragged into something like this"

"I understand.." Jason started.

"But you don't" Kim interrupted him "You don't understand, she is as crushed as she was when Billy and I became evil, and this is lasting much longer than that did" She continued, "You don't give her enough credit Jase, if you ask me I'm positive that she got through to him, but guys Tommy knew all along who we are, and he's out to get us, so if Claire didn't succeed we need to back her up"

"Alright" Jason finally gave up with a sigh.

Kim looked at all of them, it was difficult sometimes, she knew that boys cared about Claire and not just Claire but also about her and Trini. Kim knew that they always wanted to protect them, but it was hard for them to acknowledge that they were capable too, that they could fight too.

Out of the three girls Trini was the best fighter, Kim was agile, and Claire though probably the weakest fighter she often thought quickest. But all of the girls knew how to take care of themselves, and how to protect themselves if ever needed. Kim just wished that the guys saw that too, she just hoped that this will be when they see that Claire is also strong, it was her time to shine.

"Guys!" Trini called out as she ran over to them, "There's a big trouble down town, monsters attacking, it's all over the radio" She said trying to catch her breath.

"Rita's not going to give up is she? It's morphin time"

* * *

As they got to the scene Claire joined them, "Glad you could join guys" She said.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Billy asked at the same time as everyone else did.

"I'm fine really, and I have good news, I got through to him" She said with a smile on her face that was hidden by her helmet.

"Really?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Yes but only for a minute or two"

"But those are good news, it means he's still in there and he's fighting" Billy said.

"Good job" Jason said as he patted her shoulder, "I'm sorry for doubting you"

"Hey now, it's all right I even doubted myself, but I had to try it out, I would've done the same for any of you guys" She said and everyone agreed that they would do the same.

"Surprise" Tommy called out.

"There he is!" Jason yelled pointing to the top off the building, "Tommy!" He called.

"Dragonzord destroy the Power Rangers!" Tommy ordered before starting to play his flute.

"What is he doing?" Trini asked.

"Calling out to the Dragonzord" Jason explained.

Dragonzord lifted his arms preparing to shoot. "He's gonna shoot!" Zack warned his friends, but there wasn't much any of them could do, it was too late to move as the Zord fired at them the explosions throwing them off the building top they were on.

Claire screamed with others as they fell down, they got back on their feet as quickly as they could but they were surrounded by fire and explosions going off.

"Tommy stop, you don't know what you're doing" Jason said.

"I'm destroying you so Rita could rule the world" He said with an evil laugh.

"Olly don't do this" Claire warned as Tommy lifted the flute.

"But I must there is no other choice" He said and continued.

The Dragonzord attacked causing an earthquake to rise making everyone lose their balance, Claire grabbed onto Billy who was right next to her, trying to stay on her feet.

"We gotta stop him" Trini said as she held onto Jason.

"But how?" Claire asked as both her and Billy lost footing and fell down, but Billy turned a bit so that she would fall onto him, if the situation was different Claire knew that she would be red as a tomato. They somehow got up but stood with their knees bend to help their balance.

"Hey my power morpher is glowing" Jason suddenly said, and as Claire looked down it was true her morpher was also glowing, everyone's was. "Zordon's back" Jason concluded with relief.

Power surged from them into the sky calling out for their zords, Claire smiled happily, "I knew they couldn't be gone" She said as everyone got into their zord. "Good to see you buddy" She said to her zord with a smile.

* * *

Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord charged towards each other beginning the battle, they mostly used their long tails to fight, as Dragonzor swung his Tyrannosaurus stopped him and caught it with Its hands. Stegosaurus joined the fight together with Claire who used the opportunity when Dragonzord got a hit onto Tyrannosaurus to swing the tail and make Dragonzord fallback, but it wasn't a good idea because the now angered Zord fired missiles at them which they couldn't block.

The fight continued, but soon both of the Zords were knocked down, thankfully Jason was able to bring his back up quickly. He jumped up and knocked Dragonzord out of balance and onto the ground. That was the perfect opportunity to combine their Zords into the Megazord. Now the fighting was much easier and they managed to defeat the Dragonzord in no time.

"Give up Tommy" Jason said, "I'm sorry it has to be this way but Zordon says I have to destroy your sword and save you before you and Rita destroy the world" He turned to his teammates "All right, I'm going down" He told them.

Now that they were back on the ground Jason and Tommy started their fight, and the others couldn't do much but sit back and watch. Claire was on the edge of her seat as soon as their swords clashed, she hoped Jason could do this.

The fight was even in skill, both of them managed to get punches onto each other, Tommy even managed to knock Jason off his feet. But Jason got up quickly and sent an attack back at Tommy that managed to throw his weapons out of his hands and Tommy onto the ground away from them.

"It's all over Tommy" Jason said and just as Tommy was about to reach for the sword he pointed to the dark sword with his gun, in one quick shot the sword was destroyed, and Tommy was back to normal.

The other Rangers joined Jason quickly, "Okay Rangers, let's morph" He said and the others nodded following his lead.

"You destroyed the dark sword, Rita's spell is broken" Zack said proudly patting his shoulder.

Jason nodded and walked to Tommy, "You okay Tommy?" He asked.

"What happened?" Tommy wondered.

"You're no longer under Rita's spell" Jason explained as he helped him up.

"My head is spinning" Tommy said but he didn't have much time to process everything because Claire had thrown herself into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He quickly caught her almost falling over again but Jason helped him catch his balance. Tommy sighed and hugged her back tightly as he looked at Jason.

"You'll be okay man" Jason told him with a pat on the back.

"What have I done" Tommy said defeated.

"You were under Rita's influence, you own the power now." Jason explained, "Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita"

"After everything that's happened?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy we need you" Jason said as everyone else ran over, "It's were you belong"

Tommy looked at the others who nodded and also felt Claire nod, he almost forgot that she was hugging him, she was so quiet and calm. He thought for a minute.

"Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked finally and Tommy nodded as he unwrapped his right hand from Claire and shook Jason's with a smile.

Claire released Tommy and he helped her get back on the ground both smiling, the other stood by them everyone also had a smile on their face.

"All right then, It's morphin time"

"Dragonzord"

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Stegosaurus"

"Saber Tooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

All together they morphed with their newest member, becoming a seven person team.

"We're ready to morph into action" Jason started taking a pose.

"Seven working together to fight evil"

"And stop Rita"

"And all her menacing monsters"

"From destroying the planet earth"

"And ruin the universe with evil"

"Look out Rita we're not backing down" Claire finished.

"Couse we're the Power Rangers" They all yelled together.

Zordon told Tommy to use his flute and bring life to the Dragonzord, also that now they could combine Dragonzord, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber Tooth Tiger to create a new Megazord. After seeing the new Megazord they all teleported to the command center as their zords returned to their hiding place.

* * *

"We missed you Zordon" Jason said honestly as others agreed.

"The fact remains that even when you faced the greatest danger with all of the odds stacked against you, you carried on like true super heroes and persevered" Zordon said proudly as everyone had smiles on their faces.

"We really owe a lot to Alpha" Trini said happily and put her hands on the robot's shoulders.

"Alpha you displayed exemplary leadership capabilities in my absence, I am very proud of you" Zordon told the robot with a smile. Everyone else looked at the robot with proud smiles on their faces, it was true while Zordon was gone Alpha did amazing in helping them with everything.

"Now I welcome our newest Ranger" Zordon started as Jason motioned for him to stand in the front, "Now that you are a true Power Ranger Tommy, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power: First never use your power for personal gain; Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and finally keep your identity secret, no one can know you're a Power Ranger"

"You can count on me Zordon" Tommy said with a nod.

"Here I made you a communicator" Billy said with a smile as he handed Tommy the small box.

"Thanks man" Tommy smiled and gratefully accepted the gift.

"You are one of us now" Jason said to him, as Claire came to him and hugged him from the side.

"That's right Olly, welcome to the team" She told him cheerfully.

"New chapter has begun Rangers, may the power protect you" Zordon said and they all nodded with a smile.

Jason put out his hand and soon the others joined, Kim, Zack, Claire, Billy, Trini and lastly Tommy, as they all lowered their hands and then jumped up cheering "Power Rangers!"

* * *

"Hey guys?" Claire called out to her friends. It was the next day, and they were all enjoying Saturday morning at the Youth Center, all of her friends stopped their conversations and looked at her giving her a sign to continue, "How do you feel about a party?"

"A party?" Kim wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Well like a celebration, it could be for ruining Rita's plan and Olly joining the team, what do you think?" She asked.

"Well I like the idea, we should be able to relax a little" Zack said with a grin.

"I agree" Jason started, "But where would we have it, and when?" He asked.

"Well we can do it tonight at my backyard?" Claire proposed.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked, "Will Emma be okay with it?"

"Oh totally" She answered, "She has the weekend off, and plus Emma loves parties"

"Well I see no harm in it" Billy told her with a smile.

"Great then, are you all free?" She asked and they all gave a positive answer.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tommy asked as he showed up, "Oh Claire Bear…" He started but Claire quickly stopped him.

"Hi Olly, we're having a party tonight for ruining Rita's plans and you joining the team" Claire said cheerfully.

"Oh, really?" He asked with a grin.

"Yup, now it will be at my place and you can't be late" Claire warned.

"I won't, I won't" He said with his hands up in the air as others laughed.

"Well then, I'll head out to tell Emma, she's going grocery shopping soon so I need to tell her to put other stuff on the list too" She said as she stood up and took her bag.

"I'll come too" Billy said standing up, grabbing his backpack.

"Okay then, let's go, I'll see you guys at seven" Claire said and waved to her friends as her and Billy walked off.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Tommy asked as he turned to the others as soon as Claire and Billy were out of sight.

"About what?" Jason asked confused.

"You know what today is right?" Tommy asked them.

"Ummm Saturday, November 25th I think" Kim said.

"Oh" Tommy said, "I see she didn't tell you"

"Tell us what?" Zack questioned.

"I'll tell you but you didn't hear it from me" Tommy said.

"Okay, but really what's today?" Jason asked.

"It's Claire's birthday" He told them and Kim gasped.

"No way" Kim said shocked.

"Now I understand why she wanted to make a party, but why wouldn't she tell us?"

"She never really liked celebrating her birthday, honestly she never had many friends, even when we were kids, so her birthdays were usually small, and as she grew up she didn't want to make a big deal out of it"

"Oh, well do you think we should do something, should we get her gifts or something?" Zack asked.

"Well, you could, I mean she wouldn't be angry at you or such" Tommy started, "But I had something else in mind, if you want to join in and help that is"

"Sure what is it?" Jason asked.

"Well ever since she was little Claire loved swings, and since she didn't have a backyard while she was living in the New Orleans she could never have one, now that she does have a backyard I thought of making one for her, and I was wondering if you guys would help me?" Tommy explained, and everyone quickly agreed to help him.

"Will we have enough time?" Zack asked.

"I think so, Emma, Billy and I have a plan" He started,

"Wait Billy knew?" Trini questioned.

"Yes, me and Emma told him before all of this happened, but we also told him not to tell Claire, they will go to the park today, well basically Billy will distract her all day while we finish everything else"

"Okay then what do we have to do?" Jason asked.

"Do any of you drive and have a car?" Tommy wondered.

"I do" Both Trini and Zack said.

"Great, Zack, you and Jason will come with me to my place to pick up all the parts for the swing, and then we'll go to Claire's and start. You girls can help Emma out with decorating and stuff, does everyone agree?" After they all nodded with a smile Tommy grinned and stood up, "Well let's get going then" With that they all stood up and headed to put their plans into action.

* * *

"Emms?" Claire called out as she got home.

"In the living room honey" Emma called back.

"The others will come tonight" Claire said happily.

"Oh that's great, I'm so happy for you honey, you've made such great friends you should celebrate your birthday with them" Emma said as she walked to the young girl and giving her a hug.

"Uuuuh yeah, except they don't know it's my birthday" Claire said quickly.

"Young lady, why didn't you tell them?" She asked.

"I didn't know how, you know how weird I am with this Emms, and it's better if they didn't know"

"Well some of them will know" Emma admitted.

"What!?" Claire almost shrieked, "Who did you tell?" She asked.

"Just Billy" Emma said.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Emma nodded.

Claire sighed, "Well I guess it is all right if only he knows" She admitted, he was her best friend after all, so it was okay, only other person who knew is Olly, and she knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Now up you go" Emma said ushering her to the stairs.

"Up? Huh?" Claire asked as she was pushed.

"To change what else?"

"Change into what, what's wrong with my clothes?" She asked wearing a pair of high wasted jeans, orange crop top and blue convers.

"It's nice honey but it's not really date like is it?" Emma questioned.

"Date!? What date!?" Claire almost screamed now entering a full panic mode.

"Relax honey, when Billy found out it was your birthday soon, he wanted to do something special so David and me suggested taking you to the park and having a little picnic" Emma explained.

"Then that's not a date right?" Claire asked with a sigh of relief.

"Of course it is, come on, give the poor boy a chance" Emma said now pulling her up the stairs.

"A date? Emma are you out of your mind, I've never been on a date before, I just turned seventeen, what am I going to do, does he know this is a date, he may not even like me, Emma I swear to god" She kept on rumbling trying to reason with her guardian who just wouldn't listen.

"No he does not" Emma answered on of her questions, "I swear to god that boy is more dense than you" She chuckled under her breath before stopping in front of her bedroom door and turning to the young girl. "Look no one is saying that you two have to see this as a date, you can just enjoy the day as two best friends, but you should give one another a chance. Doubt will do you no good Claire Bear, it never did to anyone. And I know you turn seventeen today, I'm not saying that you should go and get married, but it's nice being that age, having a crush, you're both young just enjoy it, alright?" Emma asked as she pushed her in her room and closed the door.

Claire sighed and went to her bed and sat down, she didn't know what was she going to do, what could she do. She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling while thought ran through her head. At the end she sat up and decided that she was going to have fun today, she still didn't know what were her exact feelings for Billy, she knew she liked him, but she also didn't want to rush into anything.

She looked through her closet trying to find something to wear, something that said cute, but wasn't too girly. As she was raking through her clothes she saw something hang on the back of the door it was a dress. It was light orange, a bit peach color, and she liked it, it was simple dress, it had short sleeves, and it went up to her knees, she smiled and nodded. After getting a quick shower she put the dress on along with white shorts underneath, and some blue converse. She let her hair down, she took a strand of hair from each side and pulled them back tying them together with a white scrunchie.

She looked herself once more in the mirror as she heard the doorbell, as she went downstairs she saw that Emma was gone, probably to the grocery store. She took a deep breath and walked to the door, she took the handle and opened it revealing Billy on the other side.

"Hi" She said with a shy smile.

"Happy birthday" He told her softly a smile also on his face.

"Thank you" She said as she gave him a small hug which he returned immediately.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

When she pulled back she really looked at him, instead of his overalls he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a dark blue shirt, and white convers. Also he was holding a picnic basket in his hand and she smiled, she knew Emma made that and thought it was really cute that she gave him the basket before she went out.

She smiled at him and nodded "Let's go" she quickly locked the doors behind her and the two made their way.

* * *

 **Well that's all for now :D I hope you guys like it.  
Exams were a bore, and took a lot of my time away, but like I said I finally had some free time to write, finally!**

 **Thank you too Jimmyle311 for the review! You bring a smile to my face.  
I did want to put Kim with Claire confronting Tommy but I figured it would be the best that two of them be alone, but Claire and Kim will team up a lot more times so fear not :D**

 **Well what do you think happened between Claire and Tommy, what do you Think he wanted to tell her that one day two years ago, and do you think Billy and Claire will have a successful date if he figures it out, or spend their day just as friends? I really want to hear your guys opinion :D**

 **If you wish you can always review, follow, or favorite, and of course if you have any questions don't be too shy to PM me.**

 **That would be all from me for now.**

 **Lots of love 3**

 **Ps: Exams starting again next week, but I'll try and write again as soon as I can, I promise, and thank you all for being so patient with me. You guys are really the best!**

 **Untill next time 3**


	17. Chapter 16

**Breathless**

 **I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though I wish I did, but I only own Claire and Emma.**

 **Lots of love, xo**

 **It's morphin time 3**

 **Before you go on:**

 **Guuuuuuuuys! We passed 4k views, can you believe it, 4k! Like Oh My God, you guys are really the best people in the world, and you make me so happy honestly, thank you for that! I love you all so much, I wanted to cry when I saw I had 4k views. Also exams ended, I've rested for a few days now I'm back! :D**

 **Chapter 16**

 **~ Happy Birthday Claire~**

* * *

Birthdays were always different for Claire, for the first six years of her life it has been only her mom, Emma and her. Then she met Tommy, and he joined with his parents who became fast friends with her mom. When she was entering her teenage years her mom told her to invite some friends from the academy, but even if Claire did, it wasn't more than two-three people. For some reason she never really liked birthdays.

She always though she had the worst luck on her birthdays, either it was her cake somehow getting ruined, or something getting spilled all over her, or it was raining, or she fell and twisted her ankle. So she never liked them, and when she was 15 they've found out about her mom's sickness and since then birthdays were no fun.

Claire was scared, this was the first birthday she would celebrate without her mom, and soon enough it would be Christmas and New Year. She just didn't know what to do, she always went to her for any kind of advice, no matter what. And now, she was alone, well not totally alone, she still had Emma, and Olly, and Billy, Trinni, Kim, Zack and Jase. Friends she never thought she would have at least not that many, and not those kind of friends that became your family. Sometimes she wished she had some more family, but as far as she knew there were none.

So to be in the park, on a picnic with Billy, on her birthday, was nerve breaking for her, but she did her best to stay as calm as possible. She didn't know what was she nervous about anyway, this was Billy her best friend. But lately everyone's been on about how they should just open their eyes and see that they like each other more than friends.

How was Claire supposed to do that, she was confused. She was currently sitting on a blanket that Billy brought along with the food, they've already spent two hours here just talking and laughing, like they always did, but Billy noticed the strange way she acted.

Billy always noticed the small things about her, the way her smile so many times hadn't reached her eyes, the way she played with her clothes when she was nervous, or she would look down or away. How she liked to wear her hair down, that she was happiest when it was quiet and when it was calm.

The way her smile reached her eyes whenever she saw a little puppy, or when she was sitting with him and the others at the Youth Center, when she would be preparing to go to the dance studio. After she danced for them Billy found himself spending much more time there, just sitting and watching her, lost in his own thoughts.

Billy was famous for being dense around girls, and shy and giddy, but not with her, everything with her felt normal, even in the worst times she could make you feel like everything was going to be alright. He knew he liked her, even before a month went by, before guys started to bother him about her telling him to ask her on a date, before his dad started encouraging him. He knew it before all that, but she was a new girl, she was the shy one, sometimes even shyer than he himself was.

He wanted to tell her, he did, but it never seemed like a good moment, either they were interrupted, or getting attacked, or he saw how sad she was on some days. And no matter how much he wanted to tell her, deep inside he knew she needed a friend more than she needed a boyfriend.

So Billy never confessed, and now he was scared, he was scared of ruining their friendship that grew the past couple of months. He didn't want to say anything anymore, but the way everyone pestered him about it had him agitated.

They both sat in silence for couple of minutes just enjoying each other's company, when Billy decided to break it.

"Are you still reading your mom's diary?" He asked as he leaned back propping himself on his hands, not exactly what he wanted to ask, but guessed it was a good start.

"Mhm" Claire hummed, she was hugging her knees her chin resting on top of them. "I'm almost finished though, it's really weird, I mean she met my dad in high school, so I guess I'm just happy to find out more about him" She confessed.

"I always wanted to know more about my mom too so I know how you feel" He said kind of awkwardly, definitely not the direction he wanted this talk to go.

Claire smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, it's hard sometimes isn't it?" She asked him and he just hummed in response.

"Oh yeah" Billy suddenly remembered as he sat up and took a neatly wrapped box from the basket, "Here, happy birthday Claire Bear" he said with a smiled as he held out the gift.

"Billy" His name left her lips in a soft whisper as she looked at the gift with a warm smile, "You really shouldn't have gotten me anything" She said honestly.

"I know, but I wanted to. I didn't have much time, but I hope you'll like it" He said, "Emma helped me wrap it up, since I'm not the best at that" He confessed and Claire just giggled and shook her head.

"It's fine, thank you Billy, really" She said with a soft smile as she looked up from the gift to look at him.

"Can I open it now?" She asked quietly and at the sight of Billy nodding his head with a big smile she slowly started.

She didn't want to rip it so she took extra care in unwrapping it. The box was fairly small that it fit in her palm, she undid the small blue bow first before slowly removing the carefully folded paper. Once the box was unwrapped she slowly took the lid of the box and lifted it up.

Billy wanted it to seem like he was calm, but in this moment he couldn't be, he wished that she liked his gift more than anything.

Claire gasped as she looked inside the box, it was a necklace, thin silver chain, with shaky hand she carefully picked it up from the box like it would break and held it up in the air. Dangling from the chain was a pendant, a small pair of silver pointe shoes.

Billy watched many emotions cross her face in fast motion, barely catching any of them, he was getting nervous as she still hadn't said a word and it has passed a couple of minutes already. Suddenly she turned to look at him and he saw the tears that gathered in her eyes threatening to spill, at first he thought he picked the wrong gift until he saw the biggest smile ever on her face.

Claire whipped her eyes quickly before throwing herself on the boy who sat next to her, Billy was shocked for a second before he wrapped his arms around her as they fell backwards. "I love it" Claire cried out with arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

Billy grinned happily as his hands tightened around her waist, they stayed like that for a minute or two before Claire saw that she was practically laying on top of him.

She quickly removed her arms from his neck and used them to move a bit from him with her face red, "Uh sorry" She said as he let go of her and she sat back down letting him sit up from the ground his face red as hers.

"It's uh no problem" Billy said scratching the back of his neck.

Claire once more looked at the necklace dangling from her fingers and she smiled, "Thank you, really, you shouldn't have Billy" She said honestly, but at the same time she was glad he did, she loved the necklace.

"You welcome, I uh saw it a couple of days ago and thought of you, then Emma told me your birthday was coming up so I went back and bought it" He explained.

Claire smiled and looked at him once more, "Will you help me put it on?" She asked with a shy smile.

Billy nodded happily and Claire turned around her back towards him as she handed him the necklace, he took it with shaky hands, as she moved her hair so he could put it around her neck.

He took a deep breath and put the necklace on her neck and slowly clasp it so it would fall off, Claire just smiled and picked up the pendant with her thin fingers and looked at it with amazement.

She was never the one for jewelry, the only things she liked to wear were two bracelets, one a gift from her mom, and other a gift from Olly.

Billy sat behind her waiting for her to turn around, inside he felt a turmoil of emotions, he never could have thought that he would meet someone like Claire, so kind, and gentle. He thought for another minute as she still wasn't turning around.

Just as she was about to turn around she felt a pair of arms slowly wrapping themselves around her small waist, she gasped and froze for a second, she knew it was Billy, by the warmness, and the butterflies in her stomach.

He noticed her freeze and immediately he thought it was a bad idea but before he could remove his arms he felt her small hands on them stopping any further moment.

Some thought it was funny how they had a different influence on each other, that some being Emma and David. While Billy was closed off and shy, with her he was more brave and open, and Claire even though not the biggest social butterfly she was more opened, but with him she often became shy.

After a minute Claire relaxed in Billy's arms and he slowly put his head to rest softly on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and waited for him to say something anything.

Billy slowly moved and sat right behind her with her between his legs, her back resting against his chest, as his heart beat rapidly, but hers was no better.

"I uh…" He started to say, but he didn't know exactly what to say, so he closed his mouth and thought.

* * *

"Do you think she will like it?" Kim asked Trini as they were decorating the backyard, while the boys with the help from David were putting together the swing. It was anything huge but it looked like one of those porch swings, only it had roof so it would shield someone from the rain or sun.

"I think she will" Trini answered hopefully.

The backyard was decorated with fairy lights, and balloons, there was even a banner that girls managed to make just in time.

"Come on guys let's take a break" Emma said as she stepped from the house carrying a tray fool of fresh lemonade. Everyone looked happily and her and all but ran towards the table as Emma laughed at their eagerness. "So are you finished soon?" She asked David as the teens laughed amongst themselves.

David looked at her and nodded, "It's almost finished soon, if you ask me the boys can go and freshen up before the party starts, there is still enough time left, and I can finish the rest" He told her with a smile as he took a sip from his lemonade and Emma returned it with her own soft one.

"Well guys, looks to me like you're almost done, so if you want you can go home and freshen up then come back, same to you girls, me and David can finish everything else" Emma told them.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we don't mind staying and finishing up everything" Trini added but Emma shook her head.

"Don't you worry, we got it, plus it's almost done" Emma reassured them and they all nodded.

"Well then let's get back to work" Emma told David as she grabbed the fairly lights and walked away from him, there wasn't much he could do but look at her with amusement as he went back to finish up the swing.

The teens all went home, Trini and Kim together, and Jason, Zack and Tommy together to take showers and dress before going back to Claire's.

While they all got ready the two adults finished with decorating and building so they went to start preparing the food.

* * *

Claire noticed Billy's struggle with words and stayed quiet, but a faint blush never leaving her cheeks, and her heart beating so much she though it would fall out of her chest while she waited for him to say anything.

Finally Billy took a deep breath and she felt him ever so slightly tightening his arms around her waist as he started to speak, "I like you Claire" He whispered softly knowing that she could hear him with them being this close. "I have for quite some time now" He admitted with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Claire stayed quiet and thought, all of this felt like a scene from a movie, something she waited for, imagined happening millions of times before. Yet here she was, and this was finally happening, and she was still scared and had no idea what to say, so she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why have you never said anything?" She asked softly.

"I wanted to" Billy started and sighed, he was about to tell her a secret something he didn't tell anyone and he hoped she wouldn't be angry and upset with him. "I really did, but then I overheard you and Kimberly talking in the library that day, and where you said you were scared because what if something happened, you didn't want to ruin our friendship. At that moment I realized that you needed a friend more than anything so I put my feelings aside, and then more time passed and I had no idea how to tell you. But now, I don't know how to keep this feelings inside anymore" He explained and made a pause.

"The guys aren't any help either, all they to every day is pester me about it and when am I going to confess" He said with a chuckle and even she giggled.

"Girl's aren't any better honestly" Claire admitted, and both of them stayed quite for a little bit longer.

"So now you know, and I want you to know that I understand and share your fears, but I also think that we can overcome anything, we did overcome everything that came till now. I'm not saying that you have to say anything right now I just had to do this" Billy said, but he started out strong and slowly that was begging to turn into rambling and babbling.

Claire stopped him from saying anything else with a soft laugh as she tightened her hands which rested over his, "I like you too" She whispered, "And yes I'm scared, but I think that as long as you're right here with me I'll be okay" She whispered.

Billy smiled and just hugged her tightly and she completely relaxed against him, she felt safe and happy.

They stayed like that both smiling widely as Claire suddenly came up with an idea and Billy felt her jump a bit, "What is it?" He asked as he released her and moved a bit to turn her so he could look at her but when he saw a grin on her face he became confused and honestly a little scared.

"I just have the best idea ever"

"Explain?" Billy told her getting amused and interested.

"Well our dear friends have been giving us a really hard time, trying to meddle and what not" She started and it was true, girls were always trying to convince Claire and boys were no different to Billy, they also went as far as to set them up to be alone at the Youth Center or stuff like that and two of them became irritated with the rest of their friends.

"Look I now they all care about us, and that we are their friends but they need to learn that meddling isn't a good thing to do"

"Hmmmm, that's sounds interesting, did you have something in mind?" Billy asked.

"Well we could always tell them that one of us met someone in the park and start from there? I also think that we really shouldn't do anything too bad, just something little to show them that next time they should just leave us alone" She said.

"Maybe we could, or we could just not tell them anything, act like it didn't work and like a little distant" Billy was never one for jealousy, that was also just one more feeling he got to know with her.

Claire giggled and looked at him and nodded, "That could work, they will see that we distanced ourselves and think it was their fault, I like the plan" She said happily.

"Then it's settled"

He looked at the watch on his wrist and knew they should be going back soon so he stood up and extended his hand towards her. "We should head back, the party is starting soon"

She nodded and took his hand allowing him to pull her up as they shared a smile and quickly packed everything up before starting to make their way back to her house.

* * *

"Welcome back everyone" Emma said as the teens came back after a quick shower and a change of clothes, they all greeted her with a smile and everyone fell into an easy conversation before Claire and Billy arrived.

"I just wanted to thank you" Emma said silencing everyone, "I know how much will this mean to Claire, and I'm happy she made friends like you, and know that whenever you wish our doors are opened for you" She said with a smile on her face as others thanked her happily.

"Here they come" David said as he was the one keeping watch, he quickly made his way to the others who put on party hats for fun.

"Do you think the others are here yet?" They heard Claire's voice asked, "Olly better be, because if he's late again I'm going to kill him"

The all laughed quietly and also heard Billy's laugh, the gate to the backyard opened and Billy held it open for her as she smiled and entered not noticing her friends yet.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as soon as she turned around scaring her in the process as she jumped and put a hand on her heart.

"Happy Birthday Claire Bear" They all yelled and Claire just stood there confused and shocked.

The others stayed silent wondering what to do, and waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you guuuuuys" Claire said happily, she was truly shocked and surprised, even if she didn't want her friends finding out about her birthday she should of guessed something like this was bound to happen.

They all exchanged hugs, and 'Happy Birthdays', Claire was actually happy. When she saw the swings she cried as she hugged them all in one big hug before her, Kim and Trini went and sat down to try it out, it was wide enough for all three of them, and they laughed when the all of the guys tried to sit down and join them.

For the first time in seventeen years nothing bad happened on her birthday, she enjoyed food with her friends, and laughs as Emma told stories of her when she was a little.

As all good things, Claire's birthday party had to come to an end, and with a final goodbye and a hug from everyone it was done. Well almost, now the only ones who were left in her backyard was Billy and her, Emma and David went inside for a cup of wine leaving them outside.

The two of them sat on the swing Claire with her legs neatly nestled underneath her as she held a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it. Billy sat normally as he gently pushed them also with a plate in his hand.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"How I'm happy that we had one peaceful day, a normal day" She answered honestly, "Also I can't remember the last time I had this much fun on my birthday so thank you" She told him with a smile.

He smiled, "I have something to ask you"

"Shot" She said as she took another bite from her birthday cake.

"Ummm, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully as he looked at her, he knew they like each other, but he couldn't help being nervous, she could still say no.

Claire smile happily and looked back at him,"Yes" She answered.

Billy grinned and leaned in his heart starting to beat franticly as he pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss before pulling back, both of their faces red as a tomato, hearts racing, butterflies everywhere.

* * *

 **Well there it is!**

 **I really hope you guys like it, I learned that I'm bad at romance, even though I'm a hopeless romantic, honestly. But I do hope it was okay. Also romance will be slowly growing like their relationship, so I hope it will turn out okay :D**

 **Also I would like to thank** **Jimmyle311 and a guest for reviewing, hope you like it!**

 **Now that my exams are finally over (Thank you god) I have free time once again, and I even took a week off from everything to just relax with my bf, something I really needed, but now I'm baaack :D**

 **Sooooo they finally kissed, but there is still so much to come, Claire will soon learn that not everything is what it seems, what do you think will happen next in the lives of our favorite teens?**

 **If you wish you can always review, follow, or favorite, and of course if you have any questions don't be too shy to PM me.**

 **That would be all from me for now.**

 **Lots of love 3**

 **Untill next time 3**


End file.
